


Life Altering

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Clark ingests food contaminated with Red-K. It alters his life in ways he never imagined were possible. Is an alternative Smallville does not follow original show not everything happened different time line ect ect and a crossover with the original Roswell alternative universe expect many twists and turns





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is done from the perspective of the town until near the end where it switches to Clark he will reveal what really happened to him

Three years ago, Clark Kent left Smallville, Kansas. In typical fashion of a small town, where everyone knows your business, locals started to talk. Did you know? I heard.

A rumor mill had begun as folks speculated why. Their comments mentioned- a rebellious streak, his biological parents, too many chores, slave labor, Chloe Sullivan, punishments, Lex Luther’s influence, and many more. All were possible theories for his sudden departure. 

Gossip was reduced to whispers when the Kents ventured into town. Some folks caste casual glances while others stared while within close proximity of Martha or Jonathan. It was quite obvious, their son was the main topic of conversations.

Neighbors showed concern while in their presence. There approach depended upon whether it was Martha or Jonathan. Is there anything I can do for you? How are you? It must have been a hard decision. 

All were attempts to confirm their suspicions. Had Clark ran away again? Did Jonathan decide a more structured environment was required? 

The Grapevine resumed seconds after Jonathan and Martha headed back to their farm. Did you notice how angry Jonathan was? Martha almost broke into tears when I mentioned his name.

Clark should be ashamed. He knocked up Chloe Sullivan and another girl in Metropolis. He was such a good boy…

He continued to be their subject matter as a story began about his rapid downfall. It all started during his sophomore year when he discovered the Kents adopted him. He ran away that summer.

We had our first glimpse of ‘Kal.’ He was a very bad boy. He wreaked havoc on Metropolis until he was dragged home by his father.

Clark resumed his role of a good farm boy. He helped his father on their farm. He was on his best behavior.

We’d known it was only a matter of time. When would the bad boy within emerge? How long before Clark rebelled again?

Clark continued to be a good son until the beginning of his senior year. He became defiant once more as he challenged his father authority. He signed up for football without permission and refused to quit the team.

We wondered why Jonathan Kent disapproved. He’d been on the football team. He should have been proud his son was a star quarterback. 

Clark managed to smooth things over with his father. He received his blessing but he couldn’t remain out of hot water for long. After practice near the end of football season, he was caught in a compromising position with his best friend. 

Ultimately, a picture is worth a thousand words! Clark had his hands on her hips with Chloe straddled his lap wearing only his jersey. He’d kissed her but claimed nothing else happened.

He couldn’t possibly have resisted that temptation. He was a teenager with raging hormones. He’d lied to save face with his father.

Clark resumed his role as a perfect son. He hadn’t objected when his father insisted he’d visit with Chloe under supervision. It eliminated his temptations.

He appeared to be perplexed when Gabe Sullivan visited their farm several months later. He’d even offered to help search for Chloe. He’d known better than to object when his father refused to allow him.

Jonathan must have suspected his son lied to him. He worried Clark had knocked up Chloe Sullivan. She attempted to conceal her pregnancy but she couldn’t really hide her baby bump. 

Clark continued to be a model citizen until after his midterms. It was that fateful night that he broke his curfew and stayed out all night. He’d done thing every teenager his age were doing- drinking, partying, and having sex.

He’d returned home to be grounded indefinitely. It hadn’t matter, though. He had an increasingly bad attitude with a devil may care temperament.

Clark confessed, his recklessness had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. He’d gotten another girl pregnant. She didn’t believe in abortions and didn’t want to keep their baby. 

He intended to raise his baby with or without their support. It wasn’t a surprise that his parents disapproved of his decision. He hoped when the shock wore off his mom could persuade his father. 

Clark was shipped off to ‘Excelsior Boarding School’ immediately after his revelation. He hadn’t forgotten the last thing his father said to him. You’ve made your own bed… 

The Kents claimed Clark had been disobedient, unruly, and uncontrollable. His parents had decided to wash their hands of him. He’d receive the discipline that he so desperately required under their care. 

Clark spoke with a councilor. He explained what had been happening. He was adopted, found his biological cousin, lost his best friend, and his impending fatherhood.

He worked hard to maintain his grades, graduated with honors, and applied to college for Journalism. He’d gone in front of a judge a month before his baby was due. He’d letters of recommendations from his councilor, boarding school and his cousin. 

He was young man willing to do everything and anything required to raise his child. His hard work and perseverance paid off. He was awarded physical and sole custody.

Clark hadn’t contacted his parents after graduation. He received an inheritance of a large trust fund on his eighteenth birthday from his biological parents. He’d intended to get part-time jobs to support his baby.

He managed to juggle parenthood and college with the support of his cousin. He’d chosen Journalism as his major. He completed his internship at The Daily Planet.

Clark wasn’t pleased he’d been paired with Lois Lane as a partner. He was tired of her harping about his parents. He must have been secretly thrilled when her focus switched to identifying the Blurr. 

He started dating a few months before he accepted a full time position Perry White offered him. Jonathan Kent was mortified when he learned his son was involved with another man. He’d died in a car accident a few night before Superman arrived in Metropolis.

\------

Clark had heard that tale circulated by his hometown. The truth was entirely different, though. What really happened three years ago was was life altering.

He’d expect his actions to have consequences. He’d never imagined in his wildest dreams how his being would transform. It would have been completely different if he was human.

Clark tried desperately to ignore his response as he locked eyes with a man standing behind the island in his kitchen. He’d no doubt in his mind of the man’s identity. He breathed in deeply knowing it was time to reveal the real reality…


	2. Chapter 2

Clark had always known he wasn’t an average human. He was different than his peers. It wasn’t until he was a freshman in high school that he learned why. 

He became annoyed when he heard his father. He angrily threw his backpack and coat on the stairs. Turning back around, he glared and snapped, “Normal!”

Clark stomped over to their wood chipper, flipped the switch on, and turned toward his father. Holding his fist in the air, he asked, “How about this?” Shoving his arm in the machine, he snapped, “Is this normal?” 

“Clark!”

Clark refused to remove his forearm when his father struggled to pull his limb free. The metal protested and squealed while his arm busted the gears. Yanking his arm back out, he showed there wasn’t a mark on him. 

He studied his father while he examined his forearm. He saw shock in his eyes after he finally looked up at him. He maintained eye contact and revealed, “I didn’t dive in after Lex’s car. It hit me at sixty miles an hour.”

Clark stepped back at the same time he asked, “Does that sound normal to you?” He paused before he sadly declared, “I’d give anything to be normal.” Walking around his father, he slowly went to his private sanctuary.

He slumped down on a stool near his telescope. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared out the window. He was deeply engrossed in his thoughts when his father came into his loft.

“It’s time, son.”

Clark slowly looked over before he turned away. He was ashamed of how he’d acted earlier. Focusing on a speck of dirt, he asked,“Time for what?”

“The truth.”

Clark gazed at his father curiously. He continued to watch with keen interest while he wondered what was in his hand. Did that have something to do with his truth? 

Jonathan sat down on a crate. He placed the object in question on the palm of his hand before he said, “I want you to look at something.” He unveiled a rectangular shaped object before he explained, “I think it’s from your parents. Your real parents.”

Clark wore a puzzled expression.‘That belonged to my biological parents?’ He took the gadget with strange symbols and studied it briefly before he asked, “What does it say?”

“I tried to decipher it for years, but it’s not in any language known to man.”

Clark was perplexed; what was a language not known to man? It had to be an antique with symbols from before alphabetical communication. Peering upwards, he asked, “What do you mean?”

“Your real parents weren’t exactly from around here.”

Clark assumed his biological parents weren’t from Kansas. He’d been born in a foreign country like Greece or Italy. Considering other places, he asked,“Where are they from?”

He was surprised when Jonathan turned toward his telescope. He glanced at his telescope before he studied his father. Furrowing his eyebrows, he peered back at his telescope, once more. 

Clark combined his enhanced eyesight with the lens of his telescope to see stars deep in space. He might even detect planets with a more powerful telescope. He loudly huffed before he turned his attention toward his father.

He tried not to laugh as he asked, “What are you trying to tell me Dad? That I’m from another planet?” Playing along, he quirked, “I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic.”

Jonathan maintained eye contact as he responded, “Actually it’s in the storm cellar.”

Clark went into their storm cellar after his father. He noticed an old tarp covered something large and bulgy on the other side of the room. He’d find old farm equipment after his father removed the covering.

Jonathan touched the craft as he revealed,“This is how you came into our world, son. It was the day of the meteor shower.”

His heart pounded in his chest while Clark stared in disbelief at the spaceship. He didn’t want to believe his own eyes. He physically cringed, stepped backward, and he pleaded, “Wait! This is a joke. Right?”

He felt sick while he gawked at the craft. He glanced at his father before he moved even further away. He didn’t want to be anywhere near his spaceship.

Clark couldn’t understand why hadn’t he been told? He should have been informed. He maintained his distance while he turned to his father and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

Jonathan looked away from his spaceship as he answered, “We wanted to protect you?”

Clark remained rooted to where he stood as he demanded, “Protect me from what?” Angered by his father’s lack of response, he yelled, “You should have told me!” Switching into super speed, he blurred away.

He screeched to a halt in the woods. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the sun had set until he was near the cemetery. He’d been walking around aimlessly for hours.

Clark paused after a twig snapped, twisted, and broke underneath his boot. It echoed through the silence of night while he peered downward and stared at the ground. He compared himself to that small branch. 

A giant weight had pressed down on his shoulders, ripped his inside to shreds, and demolished him. He couldn’t undo what had been done, anymore, than he could forget what his father told him. He’d never be the same again. 

His internal musings were interrupted by someone saying, “Who’s there?” He hadn’t realized, he wasn’t alone. Peeking through several branches, he saw it was Lana.

Clark contemplated blurring away. He couldn’t get within five feet of Lana before he’d stumble to the ground. Maybe, tonight would be different.

He went from the woods to the cemetery. He said, “It’s me,” near several old gravestones. Standing in front of a winged angel statue, he said, “Clark.”

Lana stood a few feet from the main entrance. She moved away from the old iron fence as she asked, “Clark Kent?” She walked along a small path between old graves as she asked, “What are you going creeping around the woods?”

Clark saw her breathe linger in the air. A silent signal of another change in atmosphere he hadn’t physically detected. He wasn’t affected by the cold chill of night air despite how significantly the temperature had dropped.

He realized after Lana questioned his presence that he should have remained hidden in the shadows. He pondered his response knowing he couldn’t ignore her question. A truthful answer wasn’t an option, either. 

Clark nervously fidgeted while he imagined a fearful reaction. He used his revulsion to determine his answer.“You’d never believe me. If I told you.”

He started to worry when he noticed her concern. He hadn’t intended to have a conversation with her. He attempted to apologize, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Clark suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. He didn’t want Lana to know that he’d been crying. He glanced down at the ground to avoid her prying eyes. 

He blinked rapidly to expel his tears. He kept his head hung low while he tried to flee. He almost ran when she started to walk toward him. 

Lana increased her pace. She raised her voice as she pleaded, “Clark wait.” She walked between two graves as she continued, “Just wasn’t expecting to see anyone out here.”

Clark reluctantly stopped near one of the larger gravestones. He couldn’t pretend he hadn’t heard her. He focused on the ground hoping she wouldn’t see.

Lana stood next to Clark as she asked, “Are you okay?”

Clark was touched by her concern. He tried to convey his feelings with words as he quirked, “I’m hanging out in a graveyard.” He paused before he asked, “Does that strike you as okay behavior?”

“Hey, I’m out here, too.”

Clark silently chastised his lack of insight. He hadn’t meant to imply something was wrong with her. His comment was about his actions.

He brushed his thumb against his nose. He attempted to keep voice level when he thickly snarked, “Good point.” Glancing over, he asked, “What’s your story?”

Clark blinked rapidly when she moved in front of him. He swallowed hard knowing he was unable to avoid eye contact. He hoped the darkness camouflaged his tears that stained cheeks.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lana softly asked.

Clark was curious. He wondered what she might say. It couldn’t be anything like his hidden truths. 

He was an expert. He’d been keeping secrets since he was three years old. He’d used his super strength with a piece of furniture. 

Clark unlocked his super speed at the age of six. He’d been playing when suddenly he was miles away from the farm. He’d practiced for hours until he mastered running without speed.

He hadn’t been cooping very well with his newly discovered invulnerability. He’d already felt like a freak beforehand. It was much worse now that he was an alien. 

Clark was trying desperately to get a handle on his extraterrestrial status. He couldn’t stop picturing little green men with slanted beady black eyes, gray skinned flesh, and green blood. He tried to shake those images from his mind as he finally answered, “I’m Fort Knox of secrets.”

He almost smiled at the accuracy of his comment. He desperately needed a distraction. He was doubtful anything would stop his self-loathing.

Lana looked up into his eyes as she confessed,“I came out here to talk with my parents.” She laughed turned and started to move away from him. “You must think I’m pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t stop his thoughts about his biological parents. Stepping closer to her, he shook his head and stated, “No, I don’t think you’re weird, Lana.”

He didn’t have any right to think ill of her. If talking to her parents made her happy that was all that mattered. He curiously asked, “Do you remember them?”

“They died when I was three.”

Clark didn’t remember anything about his biological parents. He believed he was about the same age when he was adopted. He thought his question made her sad so he apologized, “I’m sorry.”

Lana glanced at Clark. She smiled before she said, “It’s not your fault, Clark.” She took his hand as she said, “Come on, I’ll introduce you.” 

Clark walked with Lana to one of the newer gravestones. He looked at Lana before he glanced downward at her parents’ headstone. He didn’t really expected an introduction.

Lana stepped away from Clark as she said, “Mom, Dad.” She motioned in his direction and continued, “This is Clark Kent.” Glancing back, she ordered, “Say Hi.”

Clark didn’t know what to think. He was stunned by her actions. He raised his hand,waved, and he said, “Hi.”< /p>

Lana squatted down near the gravestone as she declared, “Yeah, he is kinda shy.”

Clark saw the flowers in her hand as he squatted down near her. He watched in amazement. He couldn’t believe she was pretending her parents were actually there.

Lana placed her bouquet in front of their gravestone. She shrugged her shoulders as she said, “ How should I know?” She looked in his direction as she stated, “ Mom want to know if you’re upset about a girl?”

Clark shook his head no. He wasn’t about to reveal how he’d a crush on her. He looked down at his hands as he quietly whispered, “No.”

“Dad wants to know if you’re upset about a guy?”

Clark continued to examine his hands. He blinked in surprise, Lana thought he might be interested in another guy. Looking over he answered, “No, no.”

Lana smiled and laughed. She looked back at the gravestone before she said, “He’s a twisted sense of humor.” Turning back to Clark, she asked, “Seriously Clark, why are you out here?”

Clark couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t see anything wrong with same sex couples. If he happened to fall in love with another man, he wouldn’t deny his feelings. He’d no idea what his future held. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t really explain why. Instead of answering, he asked, “Lana, you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?”

Lana was silent for a few moments. She nodded before she replied, “Sometime, I dream I’m at school waiting for Nell to pick me up, but she doesn’t come, so my parents drive up.”

Clark had never imagined his biological parents coming to get him. He didn’t know how he’d react if his biological parents suddenly decided they wanted him. His stomach tightened into knots while he imagined being picked up in a spaceship.

Lana smiled as she continued, “They’re not dead. They’re just really late.” She practically beamed with joy as she said, “Then I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis.”

Clark calculated the figures in his head. He doubted eleven years would have mattered. He was sad that Lana desired to leave Smallville behind in her rear-view mirror.

Lana appeared sad when she said, “That’s usually when I wake up.” She paused before she declared, “But for a minute, I’m totally happy until I realize I’m still alone.”

Clark thought that her dream sounded more like a nightmare of her reality. He was saddened by how she was really happy until she realized it was only a dream. He didn’t understand why she felt alone without parents.

He’d forgotten his own troubles by talking with her. He decided to repay her kindness. Turning his attention toward her parents’ graves, he pretended to speak with her mom. 

Clark relayed a message from her parents. Her mom wanted Lana to know she’d never be alone. She’d always be looking over her, no matter what. Her dad believed she was a shoo-in for homecoming queen. 

Lana smiled when she asked, “They really say all that?”

Clark smiled as he replied, “Oh, yeah.” He glanced at the gravestone as he declared, “They’re quite chatty once you get them started.” He slowly stood and followed Lana over to the main entrance.

He walked with Lana to ensure she made it safely home. He’d briefly been able to forget his internal turmoil. He’d enjoyed spending time with her.

It was the longest conservation he’d ever had with her. It definitely beat creeping around in the woods. He ventured across the road to his house completely unaware of Whitney was watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is longer

Clark worked on the school newspaper with Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. He was writing an article concerning three guys taken away by ambulance this week. All were former football players.

He’d been obsessing over his alien genes throughout his classes. He hoped unraveling the mystery of what was responsible for their comas would occupy his mind. He’d be forced to concentrate on something else.

Clark leaned against the desk while he studied a picture in an old yearbook of Jeremy Creek. It was taken twelve years ago. He looked over at a laptop with another image taken four hours ago.

He glanced back and forth between the two teenagers. It was impossible. Jeremy would be like twenty-six old, today. It must be a kid that looked like him. 

Clark turned his attention to Pete. He appeared to agree with him. His money was on the evil twin theory. 

He nearly groaned aloud when he heard Chloe checked missing persons. He tried to think positively. It was a logical step in their investigation. 

Clark sighed. He adored his best friend but he knew Chloe had an insatiable curiosity. She tended to be a little too into the unexplained. 

He scanned through the contents of the printout. It was a mere coincidence that Jeremy Creek disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago. The massive electrolyte imbalance was circumstantial evidence. 

Clark didn’t believe Jeremy had just woken up. He couldn’t have walked away after being in a coma for twelve years. Someone must have taken Jeremy from the state infirmary.

A lightning strike caused their generator to go down. Jeremy would have died if he’d been hit. He couldn’t have been charged like a Duracell battery. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. He’d wanted to get away from the science fictional aspect of his life. His friends theories were pulling him right back into the strange an bizarre. 

Clark stared at the ground as he pondered a rational reason. He needed a motive. He voiced his opinion as he asked,“Now, he’s back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas. Why?” 

“Because, twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow.”

Clark heard about their school’s hazing ritual. A freshman was chosen each year by their football team to be a scarecrow. He was stripped down to his boxers and tied to a cross. 

Could Pete be right? Had Jeremy Creek been chosen twelve years ago? Were their coma victims responsible? 

Clark picked up an old newspaper clipping and read, “Comatose boy found twenty yards from meteor strike.” It barely registered when Chloe insisted the exposure to the blast must have done something to his body. Staring at the piece of paper, he mumbled, “No, this can’t be right.”

“I think you ought to show him.”

Clark stopped reading. He figured whatever Pete was talking about couldn’t be like what his father had showed him. Glancing over at Chloe, he asked, “Show me what?” 

He peered at Pete when Chloe refused to answer him. He noticed she was biting her lip when he looked back again. ‘She doesn’t want to show me!’ 

Clark followed Pete over to the door of the darkroom. He stepped around Pete knowing he’d be able to see more if he stood at the center of the room. He stared at the wall covered in bits of paper. 

“It started out as a scrapbook and just kinda mutated.”

Clark noticed the clippings were all about unexplained events. He’d been wrong, Chloe wasn’t a little obsessed. He attempted to keep his voice level as he asked, “What is it?”

Chloe waltzed in front of her creation. She practically bounced on her feet before she spread her arms wide. She smiled brightly as she answered, “I call it the wall of weird.”

Clark generally adored his best friend’s enthusiasm. He wasn’t feeling a warm fuzzy vibe. He was thinking his best friend eat slept and breathed her desire for truth. She’d think his alien genes were better than coffee. 

Chloe continued completely oblivious. She looked at her wall with pride while she revealed,“It’s every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that’s happened in Smallville since the meteor shower.” 

Clark felt his heart pound faster. He focused on a clipping from the Smallville Ledger. Area man gains fingers on his left hand- loses one on the right.

He tore his eyes away when Chloe looked back at him. He felt his stomach flip flop when she said, “That’s when it all began.” He barely noticed how she winked before she resumed, “When the town went schizo.” 

Clark read another title. River dredging uncovers bizarre glow in the dark geodes. All these things had occurred since he arrived on Earth. 

Chloe smiled brightly as she moved closer and asked, “So what do you think?”

Clark stepped around Chloe and moved closer. Was there was a reason he hadn’t known about her wall? He voiced his question as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Chloe blinked several times. She followed Clark as she asked, “Do you tell me everything that happens in your life?” Looking up at Clark, she snapped, “We all keep secrets, Clark.”

Clark looked over the clippings. He paused at one; flash of light true stories by real people. He stared at the front page of Time. Heartbreak in the heartland. 

He studied the crying toddler. He thought it might be Lana as he asked, “Lana?” He realized his assumption was correct as he whispered, “My fault. It’s all my fault.”

Clark scrutinized her wall of weird before he turned and ducked between Chloe and Pete. He practically ran in his haste to distance himself. He fled unaware of the puzzled expressions on his friends’ faces.

He wished the hallway was empty while he rushed toward the exit. He desperately wanted to switch into super speed. It wouldn’t be safe until he was further away.

Clark followed a bunch of cheering classmates out of school. He couldn’t get away fast enough as he rounded the corner and started across the parking lot. He was in the home stretch when someone gripped his shoulder. 

He believed his best friend chased him. He didn’t want to answer a bunch of questions. He forged ahead and pleaded, “Chloe, just leave me alone.”

Clark was bewildered when he suddenly spun toward her. He was stunned after he turned and came face to face with Whitney. His astonishment quickly became anger once he discovered his mistake. 

He didn’t care why Whitney had stopped him. He wasn’t friends with him. He became angrier after Whitney grabbed the front of his shirt. 

“Congratulations, Clark. You’re this years scarecrow.”

Clark pushed on Whitney’s shoulders before he angrily warned, “Don’t mess with me right now!” He was propelled several feet after Whitney shoved him. He was briefly perplexed, but his fury overrode his rational thought process.

Whitney angrily stripped his Letterman jacket off. Tossing it on the ground, he taunted, “Come on. Bring it on.” His teammates watched their fight unfold. 

Clark lunched toward Whitney. He saw a flash of bright green just as his fist connected. He stumbled weakened by the fragment of meteor rock. 

Whitney wasn’t fazed by his weak attempt to punch his chest. He easily toss Clark onto the ground. He grabbed his shirt by the collar while he demanded, “What’s going on with you and Lana?” 

Clark glared upward as he answered, “Nothing.” He grimaced while he looked at Lana’s necklace. He realized why he hadn’t stumbled last night. 

Whitney shook Clark as he grumbled, “Huh?” He noticed Clark was eyeing his girlfriend’s necklace. Looming closer, he fingered the chain and growled, “You like her necklace? Huh?” 

Clark attempted to pull away. He hated her necklace. It was the reason, he was at Whitney’s mercy. 

Whitney broke the chain when he snarled, “Good.” He tightened his hold on Clark while he moved closer. Wrapping the chain around his neck, he taunted, “Cause that’s as close as you’re ever going to get to her.” 

Clark moaned in agony as he felt his body reacted to the meteor. His veins bulged toward the surface of his skin while his blood was on fire. He was tossed like a sack of potatoes into the back of a pickup truck by Whitney and two of his friends.

He was an unwilling passenger while he rode to a cornfield near LuthorCorp fertilizer plant number three. He made a feeble attempt to escape after the truck stopped. He was caught and dragged through stalks of corn into a small clearing and over to a wooden cross meant for scarecrows. 

Clark had his arms held over his head by one jock while another brought his t-shirt up over his head. He was hoisted onto the cross after his shirt dropped onto the ground. He tried to break free, but his body was too weak.

He was a puppet with Whitney in control of his body. His shoulders ached after he yanked his arms apart and tucked his forearms underneath the top beam. He restrained his upper arms in place with rope.

Clark groaned as Whitney tightened and tied his bindings. He tried to move his arms but found he was secured tightly. He wasn’t getting away unless his strength miraculously returned to him. 

He started to panic after he felt hands touch his waist. He pleaded with the jock as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He discovered his words fell upon deaf ears when his denim was pushed over his hips and down his legs.

Clark heard a spray paint can seconds before he felt wetness on his chest. He stared at a giant red S that ran through his nipples and nearly touched his belly button. He wouldn't be able to remove his brand without turpentine. 

He was embarrassed by how he’d been exposed for all to see in only his boxers. He was relieved, he’d been allowed to keep his underwear. His mortification would have been much worse had he been displayed in the nude. 

Clark looked up after one of the jocks gather his clothes and boots. He found Whitney and his friends admiring their handiwork. He was tempted to bow his head to avoid their prying eyes but wanted to see what the teenager did with his stuff. 

He tried to remain calm after he noticed the one standing next to Whitney studied his body differently. He was openly admiring him. His eyes linger on his boxers, almost like he delighted in the treasure hidden beneath. 

Clark swallowed hard while the teenager glided his tongue along his bottom lip. He inadvertently noticed a bulge in his jean when he reached into his front pocket. He was flustered by his suspicions concerning the teenager’s attraction to him. 

He tried not to panic when he saw the teenager had his cellphone aimed at him. He watched in horror as the teenager snapped several pictures of him. He swore the teenager winked as he put his phone away.

Clark discretely glanced at Whitney and the other jocks. He hoped none were aware of those pictures. He prayed the teenager would delete them.

He watched Whitney and his friends leave. His admirer momentarily paused near his clothes and boots that had been unceremoniously tossed by one of the others. He peered back before disappearing into the stalks.

Clark wished the teenager decided to come back and free him. He hung his head in defeat after several minutes passed. He continued to bow his head while the sun beat down upon him. 

He started to perspire for the first time in his life. He groaned after sweat ran into his eyes. He shook his head, but it didn’t stop sweat from running into his eyes. 

Clark swore he attracted the rays of the sun. He could feel his flesh baking as he began to burn. It wasn’t long before his hair was soaked, his body glistened with moister, and his blue boxers were saturated. 

He couldn’t help but notice his boxers clung to his body like a second skin. He grimaced in disgust at how uncomfortable he felt from wetness against his flesh. Another discomfort he couldn’t do anything about. 

Clark began to feel a cool breeze. He sighed while the gentle wind of dusk softly caressed his overheated body. Finally, after all these hours he’d been provided with an aide to soothe his distress. 

He was thankful until he realized the sun had begun to set. He’d soon be in a blanket of coldness instead of warmth. He feared the slight heat from his sunburned flesh would amplify his discomfort.

Clark felt refreshed while his body heat returned to semi-normal. He became cold as the chill of evening slowly seeped into his pours. He shivered even before goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin.

His teeth were chattering by the time the stars and moon shined brightly in the night sky. He tried to appreciate the moonbeams shining down on him. He didn't need to see his breathe linger in the air, but had no desire to be engulfed in darkness, either. 

Clark was feverish as he thought about how different tonight was in comparison to last night. He was completely aware of the transformation that occurred when day turned into evening. He felt the drastic drop in atmospheric temperature. And he was physically affected by those changes. 

He tried to turn his current situation into a life lesson. He’d thought he was a monster or mutant. He’d hated how different he was in comparison to his peers. He despised and took his gifts for granted, but tonight he was shown their value.

Clark wanted to return to his freakish self. Maybe, his friends would find him. He was doubtful since Chloe and Pete were more interested in Jeremy Creek. 

He started to cry. His tears rolled down his face while he considered what would inevitability happen. He’d freeze to death before someone found him. 

Clark was breathing raggedly as he slowly looked over to see who had come to rescue him. He didn’t care that his eyes were bloodshot from his tears. It wouldn’t have even mattered if he discovered the jock that had been devouring him. 

He reached the point where he was willing to do anything that ensured his release from his prison. He wasn’t aware a small tent had formed in response to his naughty thoughts. He was disappointed the jock hadn’t come for him.

Clark was dehydrated and in desperate need of water. He barely managed a whisper from the dry scratchiness of his throat. He tried to raise his voice while he begged for freedom.

He was close to tears when the teenager spoke. He didn’t appear to care that he was a victim of their school hazing ritual. He merely wanted revenge.

Clark groaned in agony. He’d felt hurt hours earlier after he was left alone. That emotion was similar to an argument between friends where the wrong things were said. He was well versed in every stage and passed through each level of pain until he’d reached torture and his breaking point. 

He tried to focus on the boy instead of how he felt. He recognized him from the photo on Chloe’s laptop. He managed to say his name after a couple of attempts. 

He was correct in his assumption. He was surprised when Jeremy spoke again. He didn’t want Chloe’s theory about how someone could be changed by meteors to be correct. He was responsible for anyone that became infected.

His stomach tightened into knots as he determined Chloe had been right. Jeremy was affected by the meteorites. He’d been responsible for injuring those three jocks. His motive had been being a scarecrow.

Clark was shocked when Jeremy started to leave. He couldn’t believe Jeremy was going to walk away. He tried to reason with him. 

He couldn’t fathom why Jeremy wanted to go to the homecoming dance. He didn’t care that he’d never made it twelve years ago. Jeremy needed to free him!

Clark began to worry about his friends. He looked over at the field after he heard rustling. He squinted as a beam from a flashlight shinned on his face and sigh in relief after he saw Lex Luthor. 

He wasn’t going to reveal those parties responsible. He hadn’t forgotten about the incriminating evidence. He didn’t want anyone to know he’d be chosen to be strung up in a cornfield like a scarecrow.

Clark moved his arms once Lex freed him from his bindings and fell forward. He was amazed at how quickly his body recovered after the chain broke. He’d returned to normal except for the S branded on his skin in an instant.

He practically jumped in his haste to retrieve his clothes. He glanced back after Lex mentioned a doctor. He shook his head he didn’t need anyone to examine him. 

Clark tried to reassure Lex before he ducked into the stalks. He heard Lex yell while he slipped back into his t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He didn’t require a ride, either. 

He was faster with his super speed than a car. He switched gears while he thought about how he needed to get to the homecoming dance. His friends were in danger. 

Clark found Jeremy at the sprinkler system when he arrived. He believed what happened to Jeremy was his fault. He could understand his pain, but he wasn’t going to allow anyone to get hurt. 

He considered what Jeremy said about destiny. He might be responsible, but he was meant to stop those infected by meteors.He was the only one that could stop them.

Clark was electrocuted when Jeremy grabbed him. He threw Jeremy across the pavement into an old truck. He tried to convince Jeremy to give up.

He watched as Jeremy electrified the truck. He suspected Jeremy planned on running him over. He’d be successful if he were another student. 

Clark rammed into the front end of the truck. He continued to hold onto the hood while Jeremy accelerated across the lot. He stopped after he plowed into the water main. 

He glanced down at his boots as water flowed from the pipe. He thought about how water attracted lightning as he saw Jeremy trapped inside of the truck. He was thrown across the room after a beam of electricity zapped him.

Clark used his arm to shield his eyes while electricity coursed throughout the truck. He jumped up the second the current lessened. Holding underneath the frame, he pulled the vehicle forward until he was able to reach the driver’s door.

He raced over and ripped the door off its hinges. Setting the door aside, he watched the electricity flow through Jeremy. He was amazed his electrocution cured his meteor infection. 

Clark walked by the dance. He paused after he went passed three trucks. He looked back and smiled.

He decided how to repay Whitney and his friends. He stacked the trucks putting the one that belonged to Whitney on top. He listened to other students laugh while he watched and waited to see Whitney’s reaction.

Clark smiled and chuckled when Whitney demanded to know who was responsible. He continued on his way after he’d enjoyed a few minutes of his suffering. He switched into super speed and headed back to his farm.

He leaned against the frame of the window. He’d removed the S branded into his skin. He’d erase the final traces with a long hot shower.

Clark hadn’t forgotten the jock who’d taken several pictures. He hadn’t noticed the teenager with Whitney and his friends after the dance. He intended to destroy those pictures before his scarecrow status became public knowledge.

He was pulled from his musings when his father came into his loft. He was relieved he didn’t mention smelling turpentine. He listened while his father spoke about the origins of his telescope.

Clark shrugged his shoulders after his father asked if he was okay. He was feeling better about his alien status but wasn’t able to explain why. He couldn’t reveal what happened to him.

He chucked after he asked about answering in five years. He confessed he was glad his parents had found him. He was surprised he was wrong. He’d found his parents that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark levitated several inches above his mattress. He wasn’t able to remain afloat after he was awakened and crashed onto his bed. He stared at his pillow while he laid there.

He was stunned by what he just experienced. He couldn’t understand how he had suspended in midair. He wasn’t in outer space.

Clark breathed in deeply as he started to wig out. He shouldn’t be able to defy gravity. He was becoming even more of a freak.

He wished these strange phenomena would stop. He hoped speaking with his father helped his anxiety. He presumed he would gain comfort from his wisdom. 

Clark sighed when his plan didn’t pan out as intended. He received a small lecture, instead. And he’d upset his father.

He didn’t expect his father to have all the answers. Any more than he had anticipated how he’d worry. He knew his troubles wouldn’t dispel in an instant. 

Clark hated how he was always told to have faith. It was merely another way of saying, he needed to believe, he’d overcome this obstacle like his other gifts. He’d master anything with time. 

He didn’t understand why a team effort was required to figure out his newest development. He was the one responsible for stopping his internal turmoil and fears. His father couldn’t shoulder those burdens for him.

Clark wasn’t having a good morning. His day appeared to be getting worse. He ran right into Lana and Whitney at the farmers market.

He didn’t understand why Lana mentioned the dance. He’d told Lana he wasn’t planning on going to homecoming. He wanted to forget what happened to him.

Clark was comforted knowing Whitney was fearful of his answer. He disclosed a partial truth when he answered. He was a little tied up.

He almost groaned in frustration when Whitney volunteered to help with boxes. He didn’t want or need his assistance. He suspected Whitney only offered to ensure his mouth remained shut.

Clark attempted to ignore Whitney while he grabbed a box. He nearly snorted in response to his comment. ‘Kent, you realize last night was a joke. Right?’

He considered a joke to be comical or humorous. He hadn’t found anything remotely funny about last night. He’d been in excruciating pain and beyond humiliated. 

Clark should have known Whitney had ulterior motives. He was only concerned with getting Lana’s necklace. He shouldn’t have used something so valuable.

He didn’t have her necklace. He didn’t care that Whitney needed it. He should have thought about the consequences.

Clark certainly wasn’t going to assist him. He wasn’t the one responsible. He hoped Whitney searched for hours as he grumbled, “So then you better go out to the cornfield and find it.” 

He’d no sooner gotten away from Whitney when he came face to face with Lex. He wondered, how many times would he be forced to rehash last night? No, he didn’t want to tell him.

Clark hoped Lex would drop the subject. He had no desire for his parents to inadvertently learn about his situation. He tried to convey his request as he snapped, “It was just a stupid prank!”

He nearly groaned aloud after Lex missed his cue. He didn’t need reminding. He was perfectly aware he’d been the one tied to a stake in a field. 

He’d no personal interest in Romans. He wasn’t Julius Caesar. He wasn’t at war with Whitney over the fair Maiden, Lana Lang. 

Clark had a vivid flashback of his desperation. He was slowly freezing to death. He imagined his body stiff with rigor mortis permanently locked in the position he was bound.

He communicated his gratefulness. He appreciated his helping hand. He’d pay it forward when he’d freed him.

Clark really wanted to forget it ever happened. He breathed in deeply when he heard his father and prayed Lex honored his request. He was indebted to Lex if he maintained his silence. 

He happily returned to his task of unloading their truck. He’d put the last box at one of the stands when he saw the jock. He became uncomfortable after he noticed Chloe was talking to him.

Clark started toward Chloe. He’d taken several steps when he was forced to stop. He still had deliveries to finish. He socialized enough; he’d have to catch up with his friends later. 

He didn't want to wait, though. He was worried about why the jock was chatting with Chloe. He attempted to push those thoughts aside as he climbed into the truck with his parents.

Clark wasn’t succeeding in his endeavor. He imagined how his hopes to dismiss from mind would be blown to oblivion if his best friend got her hands on those photos. He’d never be allowed to leave the incident behind him.

He’d be on the front page of the Torch exposed for everyone to see. He’d be warned to keep his mouth shut before he was interrogated and demanded to reveal those involved. His classmates would stare and whisper.

Clark was pulled from his musings when something smashed into Whitney’s truck. He rushed to his rescue without a second thought. He freaked out his mother.

He stopped at Luthor mansion with deliveries for Lex. He was admiring historic battles of wars when Lex mentioned his miraculous save. He wouldn’t mind a career that involved saving people.

Clark started to feel nervous he didn’t need Lex to inquire about Whitney. He attempted to change the subject by explaining his presence. He apologized for how his parents treated him.

He was relieved Lex followed suit. He couldn’t picture Lex arm wrestling his parents. Curious about his war memorabilia, he quirked about an invasion.

Clark thought Lex received a cool gift. He was surprised those items were a strategy tool. He couldn’t understand how Mr. Luthor associated business with war.

He glanced down at a battle scene while Lex spoke. He didn’t need a mini history lesson about the battle of Troy. He was aware the war began because two men were in love with the same woman. 

Clark didn’t appreciate his comparison. There wasn’t a battle between the quarterback and him. He became even more upset when Lex inquired about yesterday again. “That’s why he strung you up in that field, isn’t it?”

He breathed in deeply. Lana was the reason Whitney trussed him up like a scarecrow. He decided to play along in hopes Lex would finally adhere to his wishes. 

Clark wasn’t at war, but he figured Whitney had pretty much won. He shook his head he hadn’t merely lost a battle. He'd be humiliated all over again if one of the jocks used the ammunition he had against him.

He was surprised Lex implied that Lana wasn’t infatuated with her boyfriend. Whitney was captain of the football team. The whole town treated Whitney like a god.

Clark was responsible for the death of her parents. He’d never be able to have an honest relationship with her. It was game over!

He couldn’t believe Lex suggested he should have let Whitney die. He wasn’t convinced his words were meant to be a joke. Death wasn’t something someone should find comical.

Clark watched with keen interest. He wondered what his Trojan horse might be while Lex picked up a box from the mantel. He wasn’t happy when he saw what was inside.

He noticed the stone glow before he stepped back. He was physically reminded of his weakness and helplessness last night. He wanted plenty of space between her necklace and him. 

Clark became flustered when he realized Lex was far more observant than he’d thought. He started to feel sick despite his claim he was fine. He avoided eye contact by glancing at another battle scene.

He was uncomfortable and fidgeted after Lex closed the box. He nervously changed topics. He needed to know how the container blocked the rock within its confines.

Clark learned the box was lead. His mother had bought it at Casbah in Morocco. A blacksmith forged the armor of St. George the patron saint of boy scouts. 

He tried to refuse after Lex handed the box to him. He couldn’t take something his mother had given before she died. It didn’t seem right.

Clark didn’t want to tell Lana what happened. He might win her heart, but he’d only lose again. He was tempted to laugh.

He didn’t gain any power from having her necklace. He wouldn’t get within five feet before he became physically weakened by that stupid rock. He didn’t know what Whitney might do in retaliation. 

Clark reluctantly agreed to take his gift. He didn’t know if he’d return the necklace to Lana, though. He could make a fair trade with Whitney. 

He sighed. Whitney wasn’t the one that had his mug shots. He’d end any further payback by using her necklace as an olive branch. 

Clark found Lana sitting in his sanctuary of solitude. He started to become nervous when she mentioned his interest in astronomy. It was a hobby.

He was perfectly aware of how he could see her house. He wasn’t an idiot. He’d lived a mile apart their whole lives, but she’d never come over. 

Clark had an awful feeling Lana had figured out what Whitney did to him. He tried to remain calm when his suspicion was confirmed. He didn’t want an apology from her.

He didn’t blame Lana for her boyfriend’s actions. He tried to tell her to forget about it. He was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Clark breathed in deeply as he tried to control his emotions. He was irritated Lana acted like she was responsible. It had been her boyfriend! 

He was annoyed by her gratitude. He really didn’t have a choice, but to look past what Whitney did to him. He couldn't explain to his parents why he hadn’t acted. 

Clark would have regretted his decision. He would have mulled over his actions while he felt guilty. He was a better person than her boyfriend.

He tried to get rid of Lana. He appreciated her concern, but she wasn’t the one who needed to apologize to him. An admission of guilt wouldn’t justify his actions, either.

Clark decided since his subtle hints weren’t working that he’d find out who told her. He should have known Lex dropped a trail of breadcrumbs for her to follow. He wasn’t happy with him.

He wasn’t sure Lex was a good friend. He hadn’t known Lex long enough to make a determination. Lex was definitely one of a kind; he'd never met anyone else like him.

Clark started to feel guilty when Lana mentioned her lost necklace. He curiously asked about getting another. His problem would be solved if it was replaceable. 

He wished he hadn’t asked when he discovered the stone was a fragment of the meteor that killed her parents. It was a gift from her aunt after she’d officially adopted her. He felt even guiltier afterward.

Clark replayed her words over in his head. Life is about change. Sometimes it’s painful, sometimes it’s beautiful, but most of the time it’s both. 

He decided offering his dad help might distract him. He’d gotten more than he bargained. He’d another meteor infected to apprehend. 

Clark hung out with Greg Arkin in grade school. He didn’t consider him a friend. He was someone he passed in the hallway. 

He was aware Greg had a bug fetish. He collected every insect he found. He was the science reporter for the Torch.

Clark had the perfect opportunity to broach those weird occurrence. Every town had its share of tall tales, but Smallville was different. There was truth riddled into their stories.

He’d seen Chloe’s wall of weird. His best friend had articles connected to everything weird since the meteor shower. It was all his fault.

Clark sighed. He should have known his father would blame the Luthors. He argued LuthorCorp didn’t kill Lana’s parents.

He knew his father was right. He shouldn’t blame himself for something he’d no control over. It didn’t change how he felt responsible for their deaths. 

Clark wished his father was wrong. It didn’t matter how many extraordinary gifts he possessed. He’d never be able to change that terrible tragedy. He’d settle for a way to stop his guilt.

He wasn’t pleased he couldn’t make those feelings disappear. His comment didn’t make sense. He wouldn’t be human any more than he could alter the path of a meteor during his arrival. 

Clark headed to the Torch. He hoped to tackle two issues by speaking with Chloe. His stomach tightened into knots as he walked over to her desk.

He stood by her desk and debated on which person was more important. He decided his questions about the jock would have to wait. He wasn’t getting cold feet.

Clark prioritized by making Greg his first concern. He believed the more immediate threat was Greg. But deep down, he knew he’d chickened out.

He discovered Greg used to be the science report. He hadn’t turned in any articles in weeks. He was too concerned with his bugs.

Clark sigh he should have anticipated her questions. He didn’t appreciate her comment about coming out of the entomology closet. He’d been a target of one too many jokes for his comfort. 

He needed to find Greg before he hurt someone. He’d only temporarily shelved his other problem. He’d catch up with her later. 

Clark started to leave but stopped after Chloe spoke. He didn’t understand what she meant. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

He hadn't mean to shut Chloe out. He’d had a lot on his mind, but he’d always be her best friend. He’d never outgrow their friendship other than vertically.

Clark smiled knowing he'd always be taller than his best friend. He hadn’t meant to turn on the Kent charm. He'd only smiled and been honest. 

He grinned when Chloe asked for details about Greg. Two heads were better than one. He’d find Greg a lot faster with her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be no big Lana/Clark my muse doesn't like them as a couple. I can't see how Clark got passed how she forgave Whitney when she was so appalled by her boyfriend's act against him. I see Lana end up with someone like Lex.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark skimmed an article Chloe found where Amazonian tribesmen took on traits of insects. He thought what was happening to Greg was much worse. His body was changing through metamorphosis.

He sighed, he wasn’t having much luck. He’d discovered Greg moved to Smallville after the meteor shower. He couldn’t have been affected by exposure.

Clark listened while Chloe declared his bugs were probably the source. He didn’t want to think about how pieces of meteors were still buried all over Smallville. He was allergic to those fragments.

He considered the possibility their whole habitat might be infected. Mosquitoes were a problem during the summer which meant everyone would be poisoned. A bite couldn’t be the catalysis.

Clark hadn’t thought about the level of toxins required in a mutation. Greg stored the bugs he collected in aquarium tanks. He must have been stung by a swarm.

He frowned after he heard bugs had a short life cycle. He wasn’t going to be able to save Greg. He furrowed his eyebrows when Chloe mentioned a mating phase.

Clark didn’t have any idea for the potential victim. He hadn’t spoken with Greg since the seventh grade. He stopped calling after his parents got divorced.

He hadn’t missed playing with Greg. He'd gotten dizzy while he walked to his old tree-house in the woods. It wasn't far from the old foundry damaged during the meteor shower. 

Clark had thought his spells were because he was afraid of heights. He hadn’t believed the structure was mechanically sound, either. Recent events had made the real reason clear. He had a weakness to those fragments. 

He discovered Greg was infatuated with Lana. He rushed over to warn Lana but found Whitney instead. He was too late Greg had already taken her. 

Clark attempted to find out where Greg had gone. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Whitney. He tried to remain calm after Whitney insisted he was driving.

He reluctantly climbed into his truck. He didn’t need Whitney becoming anymore suspicious. He was already tormented once because of his jealousy.

Clark was surprised when Whitney apologized. It was a bit too convenient after his conversation with Lana, though. He didn’t believe Whitney was sorry. 

He thought Whitney had other motivations. He needed to make amends for Lana to forgive him. He was securing his relationship with his atonement. 

Clark was certain Whitney was merely going through the motions. He showed no signs of remorse for his actions. He certainly wasn’t feeling guilty. 

He was positive Whitney only regretted getting caught. His words really meant until the next time. He’d keep his hands clean by making his buddies do his dirty work. 

Clark thought about those pictures and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried to focus on his current objective. He was going to stop Greg from mating with Lana.

He was beyond relieved when Whitney stopped. He jumped out before Whitney shifted into park. He hurried toward the tree fort in the woods.

Clark found Lana sheathed in a cocoon. He attempted to reason with Greg. He was a slave to his instincts.

“I have no rules, Clark. I eat what I want... I go where I want... and I take what I want.”

Clark wouldn't allow Greg to take Lana. He warned Greg that he wasn’t the only one who’d changed. He was pushed through an old wooden wall before he could even react.

He looked around after he tumbled to the ground. He saw Greg leap over the metal fence for Creekside foundry. He followed knowing Whitney would save Lana. 

Clark felt dizzy the instant he was near the door. He went further inside of the building despite how badly he felt with each step. He nearly stumbled and leaned against a beam. 

He attempted to recover unaware Greg snuck up behind him. He couldn’t move fast enough after he noticed him. He was impaired physically without his speed.

Clark was propelled across the room and landed near several large fragments of meteors. He groaned in agony while he noticed how the veins on his hand rose to the surface. He tried to get up, but he could barely move.

He was lifted in the air, thrown across the room, and fell through the old rotten floor into another part of the foundry. He slowly climbed from where he landed onto rusty grating and crawled over to a large chuck of metal. He hoped to regain his strength while he hid inside of it.

Clark discovered the pieces were lined with lead. He wouldn’t be weakened if he remained close to those large fragments. He maintained his strength during his fight with Greg.

He tried to warn Greg about the scaffolding. It toppled down before he could do anything. He moved closer even though he knew survival was a long shot. 

Clark had taken a couple of steps when bugs began to scatter out from underneath. He determined Greg had been a giant incubation pod. He was sad but realized his death was inevitable. 

He blurred out of the factory and screeched to a halt at the edge of the woods. He wasn’t worried about Whitney questioning where he’d gone. He would make up an excuse. 

Clark started toward the road but stopped once he saw Whitney and Lana. He was doubtful Whitney revealed he’d come with him. Maybe, he mentioned he’d assisted in her rescue. 

He was probably giving Whitney more credit than he deserved. He was certain Whitney used the situation to get back in her good graces. He’d been her real knight in shining armor.

His stomach tightened into knots as Clark watched Lana interact with Whitney. It appeared that she’d forgiven Whitney for his indiscretion. He was hurt but tried to take comfort with the fact that she was safe.

Clark kicked a rock while he considered going to see Chloe. He wanted to check in but was afraid. Another day wouldn’t really change anything. 

He needed to get home, anyways. His parents were probably wondering what he’d discovered about Greg. He hadn’t revealed how the meteors were giving people powers.

Clark beeline to his loft instead of going inside of the house. He sat on his couch thinking about his pending conversation. He was going to be lectured before dinner was finished.

He’d broken his father’s rule. He was supposed to be careful. He risked exposure when he’d used his abilities. 

Clark couldn’t simply do nothing. He was the only one that was able to stop those infected. He’d prevented a dance full of people from getting hurt and saved Lana.

He’d never kept anything from his parents. He’d an open and honest relationship with them. He knew how fiercely protective his father was about him.

Clark would be asked to name those involved in his hazing. It would be more of a demand, though. He was avoiding the worst possible outcome.

He’d be forced to speak with the Sheriff. He’d hear a bunch of fake apologies because their parents insisted he receive apologies for their actions. He wasn’t interested in punishing those jocks.

Clark believed those pictures would surface and make everything a million times worse. He wouldn’t be allowed to keep his humiliation private. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to persuade Chloe.

He’d be be the next big article on the front page of the torch. Jocks involved were only given a slap on the wrist after participating in Smallville High’s traditional hazing ritual. An apology and suspension from one game isn’t a swift enough punishment.

Clark prayed Chloe didn’t already possess those pictures. He was going to have nightmares. He’d already had one about Lana.

He floated in the air a few feet above Lana. He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His heart pounded in his chest as she declared, “It’s all your fault, Clark.” 

Clark furrowed his eyebrows after she closed her eyes again. He was responsible for her parents death. He plummeted a few moments later when his mom yelled for him.

He sighed, he’d broken the frame when he’d crash landed. He hadn’t had time to fix it since he’d had fifteen minutes to do his chores. He couldn’t decide whether to fix his bed or leave his mattress closer to the floor.

If floating and crashing were going to become a regular occurrence, he should probably forget about repairing his frame. He’d only break it again. He hoped his body weight didn’t make his floor crumble. 

Clark forced his thoughts back to explaining his first encounter with a meteor infected. He’d tell a small white lie. He’d been looking into Jeremy Creek for an article.

He headed downstairs knowing dinner was about done. He’d decide when to start after he’d sat down at the table. He wanted to make certain, he wasn’t sent to bed without his dessert. 

Clark didn’t believe anything was worth missing a piece of his mom’s apple pie. He’d an insatiable sweet tooth. He’d eat the whole pie if he could get away with it. 

He was famished. He burned off a lot of energy while he’d fought with Greg. His stomach growled as he pulled back his chair and saw beef pot roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, carrots, onions, and fresh baked rolls.

Clark figured Greg shouldn’t be talked about during dinner. His mom wouldn’t appreciation her dinner being spoiled by bugs. He’d been grossed out at the old foundry.

He rehearsed his story for Jeremy. He was positive all the details were correct. He broke the news about how Jeremy Creek was given an ability during the meteor show.

Clark explained how Jeremy was a scarecrow that year. He nodded in agreement when his mom called their school hazing ritual barbaric. He intended to make certain that he was the last Smallville scarecrow. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if his father ever participated in choosing a scarecrow. His father was on the football team. He managed to keep his voice level as he asked, “Did you ever choose a freshman?”

Jonathan shook his head as he answered, “No. My teammates knew I’d turned them in.”

Clark was relieved. He’d made the right choice about keeping quiet. He didn’t think his dad was suspicious because of his question. 

He’d shown he was indestructible. He couldn’t reveal his allergic reaction, yet. He didn’t want his dad to suspect his son had been chosen to be this year’s scarecrow. 

Clark didn’t like that he was keeping another fact from his parents. He was going to tell them. He’d reveal his weakness when he talked about the foundry.

He needed to turn their conversation back to Jeremy. It was time for his small white lie. “I was working on an article for the torch to disprove Jeremy had electrocuted three jocks from his class.” 

Clark might have abused his gifts without the guidance of his parents. He’d amazing parents that supported and helped him. He tried to bury his guilt as he continued, “I found Jeremy at the school sprinkler system. He planned to use his gift to stop bullies from picking future scarecrows.”

He couldn’t allow Jeremy to hurt anyone. He’d tried to be a voice of reason. He cut to the chase as he said, “I tried to stop Jeremy and he electrocuted himself. He cured his infection and didn’t remember anything.”

“Clark, we should have been told us when this happened.”

Clark sighed he could explain why, but he didn’t want to talk about his reasons.He’d an awful day- wall of weird, scarecrow, and humans endowed with abilities. He’d hoped Jeremy Creek was a fluke.

“Son, Your mother and I are proud of you.”

Clark hoped they wouldn’t be disappointed. He hadn’t be so lucky when he attempted to stop Greg. He glanced over at the apple pie before he asked,“You might lose your appetite when I tell you about Greg so can we have dessert first?” 

Martha handed Clark his plate as she said, “We just want you to be careful.”

Clark nodded before he dug into his apple pie. He always checked his surroundings before he used his speed. He was constantly making sure he didn’t apply his strength.

He tried to explain the morning he asked about football. He’d been upset when his request to join the team was denied. His father claimed it was too dangerous and refused to listen.

Clark set his fork down on his empty plate. He doubted his parents would be thrilled. He waited till he’d their undivided attention before he said, “Chloe and I determined Greg was attacked by a bunch of insects.”

“Clark, are you sure getting Chloe involved is a wise decision?”

Clark didn’t need to worry if Chloe was busy looking into those infected by meteors. He hadn’t used his best friend, he was merely assisting her desire for truth by ensuring he remained off her radar. He wasn’t going to become the centerpiece on her wall of weird. 

He recalled how Chloe was upset with him. He thought that might put his father at ease. “I was going to leave but Chloe believed I was shutting her out.”

“Just be careful. Chloe is smart.”

Clark almost rolled his eyes he’d handle his best friend. He’d learned about Jeremy and unraveled the mystery of Greg with her help. He’d gained vital information from her assistance. 

He’d never be able to understand why Greg was so obsessed with bugs. He found nothing fascinating about insects. He grimaced before he revealed Greg was going through a metamorphosis. 

Clark was the target not his father. Lana must have mentioned she was coming over. He revealed his belief as he said, “I was a threat to his plans to make Lana his mate.”

He relied on his friendship to determine where Greg took Lana. He couldn’t reveal that he’d known beforehand why he’d always gotten dizzy. He broke the news as he revealed, “I discovered I’m weakened by meteors when I followed Greg into the old foundry.

Martha gasped, “Clark, you could have been hurt!”

Clark had anticipated his mother’s concern and intended to put her mind at ease. He wouldn’t have known lead obstructed the effects without Lex. He didn’t plan on mentioning how he’d known, though.

He stumbled upon large chunks of metal which blocked the meteors somehow. He’d stopped feeling dizzy and his strength returned almost immediately. He believed one of the metal formally forged was lead. 

Clark knew he’d been lucky and contemplated what would have transgressed if his strength hadn’t returned. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to the old foundry. Greg would have become a life-sized insect. He’d have killed Whitney and mated with Lana.

He’d known the possibility of saving Greg was very slim. He couldn’t have administered anti-venom. He wished the outcome had different as he admitted, “I failed. Greg was killed after scaffolding fell on top of him.”

Clark agreed with his father he couldn’t save everyone. He wasn’t a god. He wasn’t going to allow his failure to hinder his efforts to help those change by meteors.

He’d safeguarded Lana from afar. He told another white lie as he said, “I’m thankful Whitney rescued Lana.” He’d wanted to be the one who saved her.

Clark had an eventful afternoon. He promised to keep his parents informed of any new meteor infected he came across before he said good night. He hoped tomorrow would be less memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark was relieved he didn’t come crashing down onto his mattress. He appeared to have slept without levitating over his bed. Tossing his covers, he considered the possibility of landing before he’d woken.

He grabbed his clothes for school and hurried down the hall into the bathroom. Some people couldn’t wake up without coffee. He was the type that required a shower before he was ready to start his day.

Clark sighed as he stepped into the spray of hot water. His skin would be bright red if he was normal. He just finished rinsing his body when his mom yelled for him.

He was going to miss the bus, again. He secretly loathed riding the bus. He preferred to super speed to school.

Clark smirk he always managed to get to school before the rest of his classmates. He probably shouldn’t have tapped the bus when he passed it, though. He’d had Chloe thinking someone attacked them on the way to school.

He smiled as he recalled how flustered Chloe was that morning. He covered by claiming he'd taken a short cut. He’d found her response amusing. Traveling through a black hole would have the opposite reaction on his speed. 

 

Clark walked into the kitchen dressed in a red t-shirt and baggy faded jeans. He grabbed the milk jug from the fridge. He chuckled after his mom scolded him. It was so much easier to skip the glass.

He munched on toast for breakfast. He heaved his backpack onto his shoulder while he opened the front door. He was reminded to come straight home because he'd chores.

Clark nodded. He couldn’t help but wonder if his workload would be less if he was normal. His chores didn’t take long to finish, but his allowance didn’t amount to much, either.

He jetted down the driveway and switched into super speed. He started to think about how upset Lana was yesterday. ‘I didn’t come here to defend him, I came here to see you.’ 

Lana claimed to have questioned really knowing Whitney. She was concerned by what else she’d been blind to in her life. She whined about how he’d lost her favorite necklace.

Clark switched out of super speed as he reached the school. Maybe, Lana came to express her appreciation. He’d saved Whitney even after he’d been a target of his jealousy. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Lana had been more concerned about her personal property. He might have known where to find her necklace. ‘Was that why Lana was waiting for me?’

Clark decided to skip his morning ritual. He liked Lana but was bothered by how quickly she let Whitney off the hook. He wouldn’t be falling at Lana’s feet with his books. 

He was already a target because her boyfriend had been jealous. He was sure Whitney would be on his best behavior. He wasn’t going to press his luck, though.

Clark ducked into the office of the Torch hoping to find Chloe. He’d a few minutes before the bell rang for homeroom. He sighed when he saw Pete with her.

He’d wanted to talk with her privately. He tried to remain calm when he saw the picture on her laptop. He hadn’t considered someone might find his truck stack to be news worthy.

Clark opened his mouth but was cut off before he managed to speak. He wasn’t there for his new assignment. He stared at the piece of paper that Chloe had given him.

He was to interview the transfer student Kyle Valenti. He was supposed to find out what Kyle meant by Whitney deserved worse. His answers might reveal our newest meteor infected.

Clark didn’t need to talk to anyone. He already knew the answer to her questions. He was responsible for the three truck pile up.

He wasn’t about to admit he was the guilty party. He’d no intention of revealing what Whitney had done, either. He wasn’t a meteor infected.

Clark tried to look on the bright side of things. He’d wanted to know about the jock. He’d already needed to talk to him.

He tried to remain calm after Chloe mentioned this year's scarecrow. It wasn’t a possibility that Kyle knew the person chosen. It was a fact. 

Clark wasn’t going to allow his humiliation to go public. He needed to convince Chloe without making her suspicious. He couldn’t pass his assignment off to Pete, either.

He sighed when the bell rang. He’d have to wait until lunch unless he desired a tardy for homeroom. He couldn’t wait till after practice when he needed to be home right after school.

Clark was tempted to bang his head on his desk. He wasn’t going to be able to use that excuse. He didn’t want to invite Kyle over, but he was faced with no other alternative.

He headed to English after the bell rang. He tried to push his anxiety away as he sat down at his desk. He needed to focus on his class.

Clark was almost to Bio when he noticed Kyle in the hallway. He wouldn’t have enough time before the final bell rang. He wasn’t going to receive a tardy because of an article.

He thought about how Biology used to be one of his favorite classes. He liked learning about other living organisms. He was fascinated by their physical and chemical processes. 

It had been neat to read about their molecular interactions. He was intrigued by their cellular structure. He’d been looking forward to later chapters on heredity and evolution. 

Clark wasn’t as enthusiastic since learning he was an alien. He couldn’t find answers in his biology book. He wouldn’t have a problem getting through the material, though. 

He wrote down the homework chapters and questions seconds before the bell rang. He figured at least he’d have something to do in his study hall. He contemplated telling Chloe he’d too much homework.

Clark tried to think positive as he ventured to Math. He was fretting over his pending interview for no reason. He hadn’t even spoken to Kyle. 

He sat at his desk as he recalled how he’d wanted to talk to the Jock. He’d had the perfect opportunity handed to him on a silver platter. He wouldn’t find a better excuse.

Clark could use his assignment to his advantage. He’d find out everything there was to know about Kyle Valenti. He merely needed to push his fears to the farthest portion of his brain. 

He felt optimistic when the bell rang. He was halfway to English when he nearly dropped his books. He had an even bigger problem. 

Clark gave his parents every issue of the Torch. He couldn’t keep the paper without causing suspicion. He’d be busted after his parents saw the front page.

He couldn’t approach Chloe without making her suspicious. Even if he could, he was already too late. The paper went to printed during his Biology class. 

Clark managed a fake smile as he sat next to Pete. He tried to remain calm when Pete revealed he had the latest copy of their school paper. He was doomed. 

He’d be cheerful about Whitney’s misfortune if he didn’t know how much trouble was headed his way. He should have considered the consequences. He’d no one to blame but himself. 

Clark didn’t need to worry about the owners of the trucks. He was supposed to have been tied up in the cornfield. He would be the first suspect his parents considered. 

He was going to lie to his parents to keep his scarecrow status a secret. He hadn’t noticed anything unusual after he dealt with Jeremy. He needed to invent a possible new meteor infected.

Clark forced his mind back to English before he was caught. He didn’t want to explain why he hadn’t been listening. He’d no desire to be the center of attention, either.

He grabbed his copy of the Torch from Pete before he hurried to his next class. He stuffed the paper into his backpack. He’d read Chloe’s article when he was in study hall.

Clark swore time was moving at the pace of a snail in American History. He figured that was because he had lunch next. He prayed mystery meat wasn’t the main course in the cafeteria.

He’d forgotten to grab his lunch from the fridge. He probably had a ham sandwich, Doritos, and a chocolate chip cookie packed for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell finally rung.

Clark stuffed his backpack into his locker. He dug into his pocket to see how much of allowance he had left. He slammed his locker after he discovered he might have enough for a yogurt.

He contemplated blurring home, but he’d need to walk through the parking lot. He tried to ignore how hungry he was while he waited in line. He was close to the front when someone tapped his shoulder.

Clark turned his head to see who wanted his attention. He discovered Kyle was standing behind him. He decided to break the ice as he asked, “You’re Kyle, right?”

Kyle nodded as he replied, “Yeah, you’re Clark.”

Clark nodded he figured Kyle already knew his name. He was just trying to carry on a conversation. He didn’t bother grabbing a tray as he declared, “Chloe wants me to interview you for the Torch.”

Kyle grabbed two trays and passed one to Clark. He reached for two plate as he said, “I’ll buy your lunch.” He stepped closer as he said, “We don’t have any classes together so you wanna wait for me at practice…”

Clark tried to put the tray back but wasn’t successful. He stared at the plate. He couldn’t let Kyle buy his lunch.

He whipped his head toward Kyle when his comment registered. He wasn’t waiting for him. He would be like all those girls that watched their boyfriends practice.

Clark furrowed his eyebrows while he wondered why he found that thought very appealing. He wanted to seeing Kyle in his natural element. It had to be because Pete mentioned Kyle creamed Whitney during practice the other day.

He casually pushed his tray and moved forward. He’d was holding up the line. Shaking his head no he declared, “I have to go right home after school.”

Clark got cheese lasagna with marinara sauce, side salad with ranch dressing, sliced peaches, dinner roll, and chocolate milk. He noticed Kyle picked a turkey sub, sliced peaches, an orange, and chocolate milk. He reached the register as he suggested, “Why don’t you come over to my house after practice.”

Kyle nodded as he handed the cashier his credit card. “I’m getting his food too.” He walked with Clark across the cafeteria. He stepped to his left before he declared, “I’ll meet you at your locker after the bell rings unless you care to join me.”

Clark glanced at the table where Kyle would be sitting. He didn’t want to have lunch with Whitney and the jocks that had stripped him down to his boxers. He motioned toward Chloe and Pete as he answered, “Nah, I’m going to sit with my friends.”

He sat down across from Chloe and started to eat his salad. He almost choked when she spoke. He was interviewing Kyle because he’d demanded him. 

Clark shrugged he didn’t know why. He angrily stabbed his lasagna when Pete mentioned this years scarecrow. He wished everyone would stop reminding him.

He was momentarily relieved when Pete mentioned Lana. He crammed another bite into his mouth when he was asked why he wasn’t fawning over her. He didn’t want to talk about her.

Clark didn’t need to look to see Lana and Whitney were once again the happy couple. He’d seen enough to yesterday. He was thankful he’d taken off before their make-up kiss.

He attempted to change their topic by asking about any new strange and bizarre developments. He wasn’t surprised when Chloe shook her head. He probably shouldn’t hope for a new meteor infected to spring up.

Clark noticed Chloe and Lana chit chatting as he waited for Kyle at his locker. He didn’t like how Lana glanced over during her conversation. He’d an awful feeling Lana was laying down breadcrumbs like Lex had with her.

He was relieved to see Kyle walking his way. He could use a distraction. He gave Kyle his address and asked, “Do you have a car? I didn’t think about how far out I live when I suggested my house.”

Kyle smiled before he answered, “Yes, but I’m gonna need more than your address.”

Clark was confused until he realized Kyle needed directions,too. He sketched out a quick map with roads and arrows. Handing it to Kyle, he asked, “I was thinking since you bought me lunch you should have dinner at my house.”

Kyle nodded before he quirked, “I’m game if your parents won’t mind.”

Clark grabbed his backpack and closed his locker. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he said, “My mom would probably insist you join us.” He was usually told to tell Chloe she was staying for dinner. 

He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He intended to ask about those pictures Kyle had taken of him. He was about to say something when the bell rang. 

Clark walked down the hallway with Kyle. He was a few steps from the janitorial closet. He blinked in surprise when Kyle asked, “Anything you needed to ask me in private?” 

He hadn’t been heading to the school make-out room. He’d seen students mostly jocks and cheerleaders coming out. He glanced at the door before he answered, “Yeah, huh no. I’ll see you later. I gotta get to Latin.”

Clark barely sat in his seat before the late bell rang. He must have miss understood Kyle. He hadn’t just implied he wanted to go into the make-out room with him. 

He did have a few things he needed to be certain Kyle understood before he met his parents. He was thinking about what he needed to discuss. He wasn’t considering going in there with him. 

Clark hated to admit it was the prefect place to have a private conversation. He didn’t want to be seen leaving that room. He’d be giving the impression he’d been kissing Kyle even if he’d only been talking. 

He could do it before he invited Kyle inside to meet his parents. He planned on interviewing Kyle in his loft. He’d make it clear his parents knew nothing about his jaunt as a scarecrow.

Clark looked down at his notes amazed he’d managed to concentrate on the lecture. He stuffed his notepad into his backpack while he followed his classmates out of the classroom. 

He’d obtain a pass for the library scan a book on how to lie and do his homework in study hall. He’d worry about his conversation with Kyle while he did his chores. 

Clark was on his way back to study hall when he was pulled into the janitor’s closet. He turned to flee, but found his path blocked by Kyle. His initial shock overload his brain effectively rendering him speechless.

He stepped backward as he tried to form a coherent thought. He swallowed hard when he heard someone attempt to enter. He finally managed to stutter, “What? Why? Am I…” 

Clark gasped when Kyle stepped closer and kissed him. His tongue slipped into his mouth, instead of pulling away he kissed him back. He groaned at the strange sensation that coursed through him. 

He moaned in protest after Kyle lifted his mouth from his own. He tilted his head and indulged in another kiss. He slowly slipped his tongue inside as he deepened their kiss.

Clark broke their kiss and panted for air. He felt like he was weak in the knees and his head was spinning uncontrollably. He desperately tried to ignore another response much lower in his anatomy.

‘Kyle kissed me! I kissed him back. Oh god…’

He looked into Kyle’s vibrant green eyes and wondered if he intended to kiss him again. He'd mixed emotions when Kyle stepped away from him. He finally managed to find his voice and stated the obvious, “You kissed me!”

Kyle licked his lips before he quirked, “You kissed me back.”

Clark nodded before he retorted, “I did.” He swallowed after his throat felt suddenly dry like he was dying from thirst as he hungered for more. His heart pounded as he admitted, “I want you to kiss me again, but I don’t want anyone to see me leaving.”

Kyle nodded as he said, “I wasn’t planning on kissing you.”

Clark figured the bell would ring at any moment. He’d be busted. He’d puppy dog eyes as he pleaded, “Can we talk about this later when you come over?”

He practically blurred out the door after Kyle agreed. He beeline for the bathroom instead of back to class. He breathed a loud sigh of relief when he found no one else was in there.

Clark peered at his reflection. He didn’t see any signs he’d been in a lip lock. He could still feel and taste him, though.

He thought of the song ‘I kissed a girl’ by Katy Perry. He had kissed a boy, and he liked it. He was so confused.

Clark wasn’t an experienced kisser. He’d had his first kiss after he’d given Chloe a tour of his farm. It had only been a quick peck, nothing like what he’d just experienced.

He needed to stop thinking about those kisses. He splashed water on his face before he ventured to his last class. He’d be with Chloe in the Torch office until the final bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse has decided on an alteration by having Clark develop a secret relationship with Kyle it will end badly but years later Clark will learn everything wasn't what it seemed


	7. Chapter 7

Clark had been working on his questions for his interview. He looked up when Chloe hovered over him. He would have been in the clear ten minutes from now.

“Was it you, Clark? Were you this year’s scarecrow?”

Clark was sick and tired of hearing about their high school tradition. He wished everyone would forget about this year's scarecrow. He kept his temper in check as he answered, “No. Why would you think it was me?”

“Lana.”

He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He didn't believe Lana told Chloe. He couldn't have been more clear when he expressed his desire concerning his torment. He'd specifically said to forget about it. 

“Lana looked over at you when I asked.”

Clark almost laughed. He’d gotten upset when Chloe had known nothing. He smiled before he quirked, “I was at my locker with Kyle. Did you forget Pete mentioned something about a tackle?”

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip before she snarked, “It’s not like you could lift those trucks, either.”

Clark chuckled. He could and did, but he wasn’t telling her. He attempted a different tactic as he said, “Chloe, I understand your desire for truth, but maybe the scarecrow is one you shouldn’t pursue. I’d imagine the guy in our class was humiliated enough. Don’t you?”

Chloe sighed before she admitted, “I didn't consider how he must have felt.”

Clark silently prayed Chloe would stumble upon another story. He was relieved when the bell rang a second later. He put everything in his backpack, and slug the strap over his shoulder as he said, “I’ve gotta get home got chores to do.”

He reluctantly placed the new issue of the Torch on the coffee table. He wasn't looking forward to their reaction. He tried to put his troubled thoughts aside while he drank a glass of lemonade. 

He set the glass in the sink knowing he stalled long enough and headed out to do his chores. He needed to get everything done around the time practice ended. He decided to put their two horses into the pasture to graze on the grass first. Closing the gate, he ventured to the back forty to check fence posts. 

Clark mentally checked off the chores he completed. He secured fencing, stacked bales of hay, cleaned stalls, fed livestock, and horses. He headed inside to wash his hands, change his shirt, and talk to his parents about Kyle staying for dinner.

He believed practice ended a few minutes ago. He’d have his interrogation interrupted by his friend if his timing was accurate. He was only putting off the inevitable.

Clark thought, ‘keep it short, include some truth, and don’t fidget.’ He breathed in deeply and then exhaled before he ventured inside to face the music. He wasn’t surprised when he saw his father had the paper.

He tried to act casual as he pretended to be completely unaware there was an impending lecture coming his way. He paused at the kitchen instead of going directly upstairs to wash up. “Mom, I invited Kyle over. I need to interview him for an article and hoped you wouldn't mind if he stayed for dinner.”

“Why didn’t you work on your article at school?”

Clark explained he couldn’t have completed his article because of their schedules. He had to come right home after school. He would have to have waited till after practice.

He mentioned how he’d forgotten his lunch. He'd only had enough money for yogurt. He explained, “Kyle bought me lunch. So, I figured I could repay him with dinner.”

“Go wash up. You can put an extra place out when you set the table.”

Clark tossed his dirty t-shirt in the hamper. He tried to rationalize his actions while he washed his hands. He wasn’t doing anything differently because Kyle was coming over. 

He looked through his closet for a t-shirt while continued to deny he was acting strangely. He became frustrated by his indecision and yanked the next shirt off the hanger. Slipping the tee over his head, he thought, 'It doesn't matter what I'm wearing.'

Clark pretended he wasn’t aware his father was waiting while he set the table for dinner. He prayed Kyle arrived soon as he put the last plate down. His lecture was about to begin.

“Clark, is there something you forgot to tell us?”

Clark played dumb as he looked over and saw the Torch in his father’s hand. He continued to act unmindful to what his father meant. He pretended a sudden light bulb went off as he said, “Oh, you’re talking about the prank someone pulled on Whitney and two other jocks.

“Clark! Your mother and I think you’re responsible.”

Clark pretended his feelings were hurt. He’d been taught better but allowed his anger to get the best of him. He tried to be convincing as he replied, “It wasn’t me.”

He could tell his father wasn’t convinced. He had neglected to reveal he’d been hit with a truck, bulldozed into a wall, and zapped by electricity during his scuffle with Jeremy. He admitted, “I did leave out a few parts about my fight with Jeremy.”

Clark tried to remain calm when his father set the paper down on the kitchen table and crossed his arms over his chest. A silent signal that he needed to explain before his dad lost his temper. He omitted those things because he’d known his parents would be upset.

He shrugged his shoulders before he claimed, “You knew I was indestructible, so I figured, I didn’t need to make you worry after the fact.” He realized his wording was a big mistake after he heard his mom breathed in deeply. He wasn't hurt. 

Clark decided to elaborate as he said, “Jeremy tried to run me over, plowed me into a wall, and electrocuted me.” He hadn’t had anyone come rushing outside to see what was happening. He wrapped his point in a tight bow as he stated, “No one heard us. Doesn’t it made sense no one heard a crane?”

Jonathan shook his head as he commented, “No, what doesn’t make sense is why you’d do something like that.”

Clark nodded in agreement as he asked, “Why would I?” He didn’t realize until afterward that his question was a mistake. He brought their conversation right to the topic he’d been avoiding.

Jonathan nodded before he stated, “You made two vital mistakes son.” He paused before he continued, “One you asked me about the scarecrow, and secondly your mother and I have lied to our parents.” 

Clark suspected, his question had been too much, but he’d been curious. His motive had been laid out in black and white. He was shocked into silence before he grumbled, “I was curious, and I’m not lying.”

“Clark, your father is attempting to say an occasional white lie is harmless. But if something like that did happen to you. We want you to come to us.”

Clark started to feel guilty while he listened to his mom. He could talk about almost anything. He couldn’t put his shame and self-loathing a side to talk about what happened to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he caught his mom staring out the window. He swore her expression almost looked dreamy. He was about to ask when he heard, “Your friend drives a cherry red Ford Mustang convertible.”

Clark didn’t know what kind of car Kyle drove. He hadn’t thought about asking. He was thankful a change in topic had presented itself and snarked, “Mom, I didn’t think you were into cars.”

He answered the door instead of waiting for her reply. He was surprised Kyle was wearing his Letterman jacket. He wasn’t showing Smallville Crow pride with blue and gold colors. 

“I’m not too late, am I? I had to go back to my apartment and change.”

Clark shook his head while he took Kyle into the kitchen. He’d wanted to say, ‘you had perfect timing.’ He was relieved Kyle had interrupted his interrogation.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I’m Kyle Valenti.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Jonathan shook his head before he declared, “Nice to meet you. Kyle, maybe you could clear up a dispute we’re having.”

Kyle shrugged his shoulders before he replied, “I’d be happy to help. If I can.”

“My son tells me you’re on the football team. We you present during their hazing ritual?”

Kyle nodded as he answered, “Mr. Kent, I am guilty by association. I refused to participate.”

“Can you tell us who was chosen by the team?”

Kyle shrugged his shoulders before he answered, “Some poor scrawny nerd. I haven’t seen him since.”

Clark was relieved Kyle had managed to convince his father. He wouldn’t be subject to more questions. He was smart enough to remain silent.

He certainly wasn’t pressing his luck. It appeared Kyle was on the same wavelength as he asked, “Are you sure me staying for dinner is okay? I can come back.” He thought that would be a waste of gas.

“Don’t be silly. It will be about fifteen minutes before dinner is ready. The two of you can go out to your loft.”

“Clark, we’ll continue our discussion later.”

Clark didn't hesitate. He almost groaned after his father spoke. He wasn’t off the hook, yet.

He glanced over at Kyle’s car. He wondered how long Kyle saved to buy it. He wasn’t even old enough to have his license. 

Clark led Kyle across the driveway, over to the barn, and upstairs to his loft. He started to feel nervous as he watched Kyle with keen interest. He sat down on his couch as he said, “Thanks for covering for me. I’m temporarily out of the hot seat.”

Kyle nodded as he sat down close to Clark. He glanced toward the stairs as he asked, “Are we going to get interrupted?”

Clark shook his head no. He felt his pulse pick up speed as he wondered why Kyle asked. He wasn’t going to kiss him again, was he?

Kyle voiced his opinion as he stated, “You didn’t tell your parents.” He didn’t need an answer. He scooted a little closer as he said, “I can think of a much better way to make you squirm.”

Clark was curious and fearful at the same time. He couldn't sit across from his parents after he’d been kissing Kyle. He used the excuse dinner would be done soon.

He wondered about a silent signal after Kyle moved back. He’d forgotten his notebook, but he’d remember simple answers. He decided to start with a question that wouldn’t be a part of his article.

“I came back for you.”

Clark had wanted Kyle to come back. It was nice Kyle cared enough to make certain he hadn’t frozen to death. He smiled before he quirked, “That’s nice to know.”

Kyle smirked as he retorted, “What else do you want to know?”

Clark had lots of questions. He was working up the courage to mention their kiss. He was about to ask when his father yelled, “Clark, Kyle dinner.”

He saw chicken with gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, dumplings, and biscuits. He loved his mom’s home cooking, but this was one of his favorites dishes. He hoped Kyle liked it.

Clark was on his first bite when his father began to ask questions. He thought about the first time Chloe stayed for dinner. His father was interested in his new friend. 

“I’m seventeen, a junior, born and raised in Roswell. The home of aliens.”

Clark groaned after his father teased, “So are there aliens in Roswell?” He almost choked on his food after he heard Kyle's answer. ‘Depends on who you ask.' 

Kyle stabbed a piece of chicken before he said, “My grandfather and father would both agree Roswell has aliens. My grandfather was so obsessed that he ruined his career and my father was following right in his footsteps.”

Clark frowned. He wouldn’t be allowed to have Kyle over again. He practically saw how his father shifted into overprotective mode. He needed to alter their conversation without drawing attention.

Kyle tore apart a biscuit as he said, “Local Sheriff believes aliens walk among us.”

Clark anxiously waited. He suspected both his parents were on the same page. Unable to take the suspense a second longer, he asked, “What do you believe?”

Kyle chucked before he answered, “Do I believe in aliens…I’ve never seen an alien that looks like my novelty keychain.”

Clark thought Kyle was referring to the stereotype. He thought about small green men with beady eyes after he learned about his alien heritage. He absentmindedly moved his food around on his plate.

Kyle looked over at Clark as he said, “I was raised to believe in aliens.”

Clark discreetly glanced at his father to gauge his reaction. He couldn’t decipher his facial expression, though. He was relieved his mom decided to change the subject by asking, “What brought you and your father to Smallville?”

Kyle looked across the table as he answered,“My father didn’t come with me. He agreed a semester away was best for everyone.” He looked directly at Jonathan when he said, “I know what you’re thinking, I’m only seventeen. It’s no different than when I’m home.”

Clark was home alone on an occasional weekend when his parents stayed in Metropolis. He couldn’t imagine living on his own for an extended period of time. He didn’t think his age made a difference. 

Kyle maintained eye contact as he said, “My father was always working. We spend two weeks each summer together for our annual fishing trip before I go to football camp.”

“Clark and I go fishing.”

Clark thought a weekend was bad enough. He couldn’t do two weeks of fishing. He considered asking if Kyle could join their fishing trip.

Kyle looked over at Martha. He smiled before he said, “I’ll treat Clark to lunch every day if that meant I came over for dinner. You’re an amazing cook.” 

Martha smiled. “That was very kind of you. Thanks, my son would say my baked goods are even better.”

Clark wasn’t going to forget his lunch again. He wouldn’t mind Kyle coming over after practice and staying for dinner, though. He nodded knowing he’d eat the pie right out of the oven.

“It’s the first home cooked meal I’ve eaten since I was eight. I’m a regular at the Crashdown diner for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Clark recalled when his mom had class. She had reminded his father about food in the fridge. He wasn’t to order pizza for dinner. “Your mom doesn’t cook?”

Kyle shrugged as he answered, “The last time I saw my mom was before I got on the bus the morning she left. It was just my father and me for nine years until he remarried a few months ago.”

Clark didn’t know what to say. He’d found a wonderful mom. He thought some women weren’t meant to be parents especially since his best friend’s mom had walked out on her. 

He couldn’t picture his parents with anyone else. He rarely saw his parents argue. He was curious as he asked, “Does your step-mom cook?” 

Kyle chuckled before he answered, “My step-mom was the local hippie so I’d be leery of anything she cooked. My step-sister seems to have survived when her mom was home long enough to cook.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows. He’d no idea what Kyle meant, but his parents seemed to have understood. He was about to ask about his step-sister when his mom suggested dessert.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark sat on the couch next to Kyle. He’d learned his new friend was from Roswell, New Mexico. He was a descendant of their Sheriff’s department. His grandfather and father were both Sheriff in his hometown.

Kyle didn't come from a two parent household. It wasn't because his parents were separated or divorced. His mother abandoned him. 

Clark wasn’t going to mention his grandfather and father were obsessed with aliens. He didn’t feel it was relevant. His dad had to be pretty cool to allow his son to live away from home. 

He didn’t feel anyone need to know about his family. He was curious about his hippie step-mom and his step-sister. He might inquire for personal interest. 

Clark should start with why Kyle didn’t want to be in Roswell. He assumed there was a reason. He recalled what was said during dinner as he asked, “Why did you transfer for a year?”

Kyle frowned before he answered, “A friend of mine died suddenly.”

Clark lost a friend recently but wasn't close to him. He still felt sad after his death. He couldn’t share his experience with Kyle, either. 

He wondered what happened. He didn’t want to bring up painful memories. He was silent before he said, “I’m sorry for your loss.’

Kyle smiled before he stated, “Thanks. His death was the catalyst that started a chain of events.”

Clark became even more curious. He hoped to learn more. He’d probably leave personal reasons out. 

“My ex-girlfriend couldn’t accept his death. She needed someone to blame. She ended up in a mental institution.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t understand why but figured everyone reacted differently to death. It sounded like she had a mental breakdown.

He wanted to know more about the former girlfriend. He didn’t want to appear nosy. He wasn’t jealous, either.

Clark tried to push all thoughts of their kiss from his mind. He needed to focus on his interview. He would end up in the hot seat with Chloe if he didn’t finish.

Kyle smirked before he said, “We were together until the beginning of my Sophomore year.” 

Clark assumed Kyle had a relationship similar to Whitney and Lana. It was customary that the jock dated the cheerleader. “So you were like Whitney and Lana?”

Kyle shook his head and answered, “I was probably worse than Whitney. Elizabeth wasn’t head cheerleader. She was the opposite.I think she wanted to be a doctor.”

Clark stared at Kyle in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Kyle would be worse than Whitney. He wondered what happened and asked, “Can you explain?”

Kyle breathed in deeply, slowly exhaled, and answered, “I harassed a guy I’d seen with Elizabeth on several occasions.” He paused before he continued. "It wasn’t because I hadn’t accepted our break up. I wanted her to be happy. There was something about him.”

Clark could tell Kyle regretted his actions. A break-up had to be hard after a long term relationship. He didn’t care to hear more and asked, “So you’re the jock in your hometown?”

“Yes, football, basketball, and baseball.”

Clark wasn’t allowed to play any sports. He focused more on academics and joined the paper. He couldn’t explain why as he declared, “Guess I’m the opposite.”

Kyle scooted closer as he quirked, “Nothing wrong with that. I like you just the way you are.”

Clark shrugged. He’d planned on trying out for football with Pete this year. He tried to keep his thoughts away from how close their bodies were by saying, “You mentioned a chain of events.”

“Elizabeth is best-friends with my step-sister. She got Ria tangled up in her witch hunt. By the time everything was said and done drove my friend’s girlfriend out of town.”

Clark couldn’t shake a sudden feeling. Kyle didn't mean witch. He tried to forget about the alien factor by asking, “Were you stuck in the middle?” 

“Yes. It was hard to distance myself when my father and my step-mom called a meeting and dropped their bomb.” He laughed before he said, “Guess it was our payback for when all of us going to Vegas.”

Clark figured Kyle was in an impossible situation. It must have gotten worse after his father remarried. He was shocked by his confession. 

He could run to Metropolis in the blink of an eye. His actions had consequences. He was a good boy.

“It was a lot of fun before we were busted. It was one of the last things we did together. His death tore our tight knit group apart.”

Clark suspected talking about his friend was hard. He was sad as he realized; he met Kyle because of his tragic experience.

He decided to wrap up his interview. He wanted to move on to his personal questions. He was curious as he asked, “Was there a reason you chose Smallville?”

“I considered a couple of other places. My decision was based mostly on if my step-sister took her mom’s Jetta.”

Clark was glad Kyle choose Smallville. He would have missed an opportunity to make a new friend. “I’m happy you decided to come to Smallville.” 

Kyle smirked as he snarked, “Home of aliens to a home of meteors.”

Clark chuckled until he noticed Kyle was watching him. He swallowed hard as his mouth suddenly went dry. ‘He’s going to kiss me!”

Kyle mockingly raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Are you finished with your interview questions? Gonna ask those personal ones, you want answered?”

Clark nodded and shifted uncomfortably. He was unfamiliar with the signals he was receiving. “What are you going to do with those photos?”

Kyle teased, “Which ones?”

Clark didn’t appreciate his teasing tone. Kyle knew he was referring to those pictures of him. His voice raised in pitch as he grumbled, “You know which ones!”

“I do. Did you kiss me because of those?”

Clark shook his head. He didn’t know why he kissed Kyle. He hadn’t initiated their first kiss, though. “You kissed me, first.”

Kyle challenged, “You kissed me back.”

Clark was well aware he’d kissed Kyle back. He could admit he’d initiated their second kiss. He sighed in frustration before he declared, “It had nothing to do with those, and I want you to kiss me again.”

He didn't mean to say the last part out loud. He blamed his thoughts concerning kisses for his slip of tongue. He tried to cover his mistake by quickly babbling, “I don’t want anyone to see them.”

Clark glanced toward the stairs. He didn’t normally have his parents come up when he had friends up here. He had puppy dog eyes as he pleaded, “I don’t want anyone else to know.”

Kyle nodded as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against his mouth.

Clark opened his mouth when he felt his tongue slide along his bottom lip. He slipped his tongue inside as he deepened their kiss. He barely heard his grunt of pleasure as their kiss became heated.

He pouted when Kyle broke their kiss and moved away from him. He was more than willing to forget their prior discussion. He wanted to kiss him.

Kyle reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone. He looked up as he declared, “If you give me your number I can text you.”

Clark rattled off his number. He bit his lip when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he’d enjoyed their kiss.

“I should get going so you can write your article.”

Clark tried to ignore his lower extremity. He did need to write his article. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything beside what was happening between them.

Kyle paused at the stair and turned back toward Clark.“Your other unspoken question. You’re like a vibrator and give off these vibes. Text me before you go to sleep.”

Clark nodded he thought that he’d asked Kyle. He stared while he considered his meaning. His mouth hung open as it dawned on him. 

He compared him to a sex toy. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration as he tried to determine how he was like a vibrator. He didn’t understand.

Clark shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled in another attempt to get his hormones back under control. A loud sigh of frustration slipped past his lip when he moved and inadvertently made his jeans tighten against his erection.

He didn’t dare take matters into his own hands. He was too afraid of being caught in the act. He still had to finish his conversation from earlier.

Clark worked on his article until he was forced to call it a night. He would have stayed in his loft longer, but he was already pressing his luck. He didn’t know how else to convince his parents.

He groaned in frustration when he stood. He had hoped his erection would have disappeared. How he’d been thinking about him hadn't helped. 

Clark adjusted his jeans around his manhood hoping to hide his current state of arousal. He tried to act normal as he walked into the living room. He prayed his story remained the same while he waited. 

“Kyle came in and thanked us again before he left.”

Clark hadn’t thought Kyle would speak to his parents again. He was going to learn his parents didn’t like him. He discretely watched his father during their conversation about aliens.

“Kyle seems like a good kid. He explained why he’d needed to spend a year away from Roswell. It horrible how his friend died from an aneurysm.”

Clark was pleasantly surprised. He didn't reveal how his friend died. “I didn’t mention his friend in my article. It should be his decision to share something personal.” 

He thought about what he wrote. Kyle was born and raised in Roswell. He ventured from a home of aliens to one of meteors. 

Kyle was quite the athlete with football, basketball, and baseball under his belt. He would be a nice addition to their school. Unfortunately, he only intended to stay for his junior year.

“I’m assuming we should expect to see more of Kyle.”

Clark nodded despite his confusion over his reaction to Kyle. He couldn’t explain his behavior. He wasn’t ready to admit he’d an almost uncontrollable attraction. 

He intended to focus on developing a strong and lasting friendship. He need to take a step backward. He would make their relationship completely platonic. 

“We discussed the photo. You’ve always been honest with your mother and I.”

Clark started to feel guilty as he listened to his father. He’d been able to discuss anything with his parents. He couldn’t admit he was responsible, though. 

“We couldn’t think of a reason why you’d abuse your gifts. We’ve taught you to use your abilities wisely.” 

Clark couldn’t reveal he’d had a reason. He’d an overwhelming urge to pay those jocks back for tormenting and torturing him. He’d wanted vengeance. 

He had forgotten everything when he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement. He hadn’t thought about the consequences before he’d acted. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again. 

Clark needed to stop his father before he apologized for suspecting him. He might squeal like a pig. He was dangerously close as he said, “I know how dangerous it could be if the wrong person witnessed me using one of my abilities.”

Jonathan nodded before he declared, “You should have told us that you were with Kyle when he took the picture.”  
Clark was shocked. He couldn’t believe Kyle had given him an alibi. He used his alien status as he said, “I should have mentioned I’d hung out with Kyle before I came home. I’m sorry. I’d a lot on my mind.”

“We know learning you’re an alien was hard. You can’t dwell on it.”

Clark sighed, he’d come to terms with his alien status. He wanted to know more about where he’d come from before he’d found his parents. He hoped his parents wouldn’t be upset as he revealed, “I wish you could tell me more, but I’m also afraid of what else I’ll discover.”

Martha smiled before she responded, “Clark, you’ve nothing to fear. We’ll always be here for you .”

Clark smiled. He’d know his parents would always be there, but he felt better when his mom said it. He said goodnight and practically burred but the stairs.

He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on his end stand. He kicked off his work boots, pulled his t-shirt over his head, pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips. He stared at his erection before slipping underneath his covers.

Clark instantly noticed how the sheets tented upward. He double checked his phone was on silent mode before he text. ‘Why?’

‘Why?? Did I kiss you?’

Clark instantly thought about their kisses. He tried to ignore his response but failed. He bit his bottom lip to suppress his groan. 

He looked down and saw a wet spot had started to form on his sheet. He was more than hard. He ached for release as he text back, ‘Why did you tell my parents I was with you?”

‘Clark, I thought I was helping you when I gave Chloe that picture.’

Clark realized he was jumping to conclusions. He’d checked his surroundings before he stacked the trucks. He hadn’t seen anyone.

‘I told your parents to cover the real reason I’d left the dance.’

Clark tried to remain calm when he saw a picture attachment. He tried to ignore the tremble in his hand as he opened it. He was surprised to see it was one where he was smiling near the fence.

‘I wanted you to know that’s the only picture on my phone.’

Clark was relieved Kyle deleted the others. He didn’t remember seeing his car when he stacked the trucks. ‘When did you take that?’

‘When I realized how much I wanted to kiss you.”

Clark remembered how Kyle licked his lips. He was certain he’d considered kissing him in the cornfield. ‘You didn’t before?’

‘Yes, but I didn’t intend to kiss you.”

Clark wasn’t certain he believed Kyle. He’d been pulled into the janitor’s closet. ‘But, you did kiss me!’  
‘Yes. I couldn’t resist.’

Clark was trying to think of a response when he received another text. He’d be initiating their next kiss. ‘How do you know that?’

‘If you want to kiss me. It will be the only way you’re getting one.’

Clark stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. He wasn’t bold enough to start anything. He’d wanted to take things slower.

He blurred his fingers across the keys and pressed send as he set his phone on the stand. He took his hardness into his hand while he thought about he’d said. ‘Even if I want YOU to kiss me!’

Clark tossed the covers seconds before his orgasm ripped through him. He saw his cell phone flash as he reached for the towel. He smiled as he read, ‘Goodnight. Sweet dreams.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is longer than I originally planned. 
> 
> think of his inner voice as the Kyptonian inside Clark doesn't understand as of yet almost like Kal-El is revealing there is more to his attraction to Kyle

Clark woke refreshed even though he had a raging hard-on. He almost groaned after he tossed the covers away from his body. He couldn’t remember his dream that caused his current predicament. 

He practically blurred to the bathroom. He stepped into the spray of warm water knowing he needed an orgasm before he could wash his hair and body. Wrapping his hand around his manhood, he started to squeeze and pump.

Clark thought about kissing Kyle. How his lips felt against his own and how his tongue dipped deeper inside his mouth. His vivid recollection made him feel Kyle was kissing him now.

He gripped his dick harder as he remembered his lips teasingly brushing along the side of his neck. He bit his lip to suppress his moan when his penis twitched while he recalled how his teeth nipped at his rapidly beating pulse. He pumped faster as he reached the apex of his orgasm.

Clark groaned when he thought about how Kyle took his flesh into his mouth and sucked. He thrust his hips wildly as his semen spurted from inside of him. He’d achieved his orgasm after he had considered his flesh marked by Kyle.

He was weak in the knees from power, magnitude, and force of his climax. He nearly fell on his butt when a sense of intuition passed through him. He tried to shake the idea that he belonged to Kyle from his mind while he reached for the shampoo. 

Clark argued to dismiss his theory. It was merely a reaction to his intense attraction. His indestructibility prevented hickeys on his flesh.

He wanted to believe the concept couldn’t actually mean anything. His doubt was apparent, though. ‘Did it hold a deeper significance or symbolize something spiritual?’

Clark continued to ponder his strange musings concerning Kyle. He couldn’t help but speculate that this might be something related to his species. He managed to dismiss the inclination he’d bonded with Kyle when the water became cold.

He realized he hadn’t quieted his inner voice when he turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. He reached for a towel while he considered how he was only fourteen. He was too young for permanent.

Clark dried off his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stared at his reflection. His thoughts were just part of an overactive imagination.

He concentrated on brushing his teeth and washing his face while he attempted to ignore his inner voice. He ran a brush through his locks as his conscious taunted about hidden implications of mates. Opening the bathroom door, he tried to dismiss his anxiety.

Clark was still upset about his weird thoughts as he stepped into a pair of dark blue boxers and pulled the material upward. He angrily tugged his faded baggy blue jeans up to his waist. He noticed a slight tremble in his hands as he buttoned and zipped his jeans.

Clark hurried downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly he felt clear and level headed again. He grabbed some toast, put his backpack over his shoulder, and headed toward the door. He heard his mom mention his lunch as he stepped outside.

“Clark, are you getting your lunch or should I expect Kyle for dinner?”

Clark started down the steps instead of answering. He didn't have any issues until she teased him. He was lost in his thoughts once again.

He tripped over his own feet when another weird thought popped into his head. ‘Kyle is my true one.’ He hurried down the driveway while he wondered, ‘what is a true one?’

Clark checked both ways twice before he slipped into super speed. He took a detour stopping along the way in the middle of the woods. Leaning against a tree, he tried to calm his rattled nerves.

He felt more like his normal self after several minutes. He switched back into super speed and blurred toward school. He shifted gears when he was within close proximity to campus.

Clark smiled when he spotted the red mustang pulling into student parking. He fought his sudden urge to beeline to that lot. He wouldn’t feel better by going to find Kyle.

He mentally scolded, ‘I don’t need a kiss’ as he walked into the main doors. He swore his inner voice retorted, ‘I want a kiss.’ He needed to take things slow. ‘One step at a time.’

Clark went into the Torch office. He wasn’t surprised he found Chloe at her computer. Setting his backpack on his desk, he took out his article.

He shrugged. He hadn’t include juicy details like he suspected Chloe had wanted. He kept his article short and sweet but would edit during last period.

Clark could reveal snow would be a new experience. Kyle didn’t come from a region that received very much precipitation of any type. He’d be right at home during heatwave season.

He contemplated other information he could add when Chloe interrupted his thoughts. He wondered, what did she mean by Kyle had both brawn and brains.? He wasn’t intertwining his article with anything she’d sent to print for today’s edition.

Clark frowned when he reached his locker. He’d hoped to run into Kyle before homeroom. He might see Kyle in the hallway between classes, but there wasn’t enough time to talk to him.

He kept away from the janitor’s closet. He wasn’t going in there again. It didn’t matter Kyle claimed there was only one way he was getting another. 

Clark sighed in frustration while he sat at his desk. He couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Kyle. He wasn’t sucking face on school grounds.

He managed to concentrate in his morning class. He started to have issues during history. He glanced at the clock several times. 

Clark was hungry, but he was more interested in speaking with Kyle. Lunch was the one period where he’d see him. He was beginning to think the bell wasn’t going to ring. 

He breathed a sigh when he finally heard the bell. He hurried out the door and grabbed the latest edition of the Torch from a stand before catching up with Chloe and Pete. He noticed the front page article was titled ‘Football, sport, or abuse.’ 

Clark skimmed the page and discovered Principle Kwan had suspended seven players. He realized why Chloe had made that comment about Kyle. He hadn’t been one of the seven players.

He looked up from her article when Chloe asked his opinion. He thought his best friend was too happy students were busted. He smirked and joked, “I think you need to seriously decrease your Cappuccino dependency.”

Clark walked with Chloe and Pete toward the basketball court. He glanced over at Chloe when she started to complain about Pete. He thought Chloe was too hard on Couch Walt. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to Pete. He didn’t care how long Couch Walt had been couching football. He was much more interested in spotting Kyle.

Clark rolled his eyes after Chloe mentioned a Hallmark moment. He wasn’t the least bit surprised; she insisted there weren’t points for subtlety in Journalism. He didn’t believe in getting to the truth no matter what the cost.

He shook his head when Chloe cheerfully proclaimed she was getting hate mail. He locked eyes with Kyle before he turned his attention back to his best friend. “You seem very happy about that. Why?”

Clark should have anticipated her answer. He assumed striking a nerve was dangerous. He sighed when Chloe commented on their writing.

Clark knew he was going to be stuck in the middle of their debate as he glanced back and forth at his friends.He refused to pick sides when he had his own opinions. Looking over at Kyle, he silently pleaded, 'Save me!'

He looked back at Chloe and Pete before anyone could notice his attention had been on someone else. He heard his inner voice once more declare,‘Someone has a name, Kyle!’ He focused on his friends' discussion instead of listening.

Clark was tempted to argue. It is more likely other classmates upset about their suspension from the big game on Friday. It could even be their girlfriends since typically football players dated cheerleaders.

He hadn’t even noticed Lana and Whitney in the courtyard until he overheard their argument. He wasn’t the least bit surprised. Whitney found nothing wrong with their actions. 

Clark was fully aware Whitney had no moral compass. He’d a vivid flashback of becoming the scarecrow. He tried to act normal while Lana walked by them. 

“Whoo!There’s something you don’t see everyday- a pom-pom melt down.”

Clark barely looked at Lana when she passed him. He glanced back at Whitney silently conveying his thoughts. ‘I’m not interested in her.’

He probably would have discretely watched Lana if he felt differently about her actions. He couldn’t forget how quickly she’d forgiven Whitney. He might be confused about his brewing feelings for Kyle, but he was positive, he didn’t want Lana.

Clark shook his head after Chloe referred to football players in question as cheating jockstraps. He looked over at Coach Walt when he shouted about rumors and false accusations. He suspected Couch's comment was intended for Chloe.

He didn’t recall reading anything about the answer key. He tried to discover what Chloe knew as he asked, “Any idea on how they got the mid-terms, Chloe?”

Clark wasn’t surprised Chloe was working on discovering the guilty parties. He turned his attention back to the jocks when he heard one asked what she was doing. He saw the flash from her camera out of the corner of his eye, but his main focus was on the jock.

He reacted when the jock attempted to nail Chloe in the face. He caught the football in one hand just before it would have hit her. He shouldn’t have acted, but he couldn’t allow her to be hurt. 

Clark shrugged when Pete praised, "Ooh, nice catch!” He hadn't wanted their attention to be on him. His skin crawled every time he looked at the ones that stripped him.

He wasn’t focused on Chloe when she shouted. “One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me, and all you say is nice catch!” He might have laughed when Pete teased, “I thought you wanted to hit a nerve?” But, he was thinking about his humiliation.

Clark recognized the jock. He remembered he had unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed his jeans over his hips. He was cemented in that memory when he appeared to hesitate. ‘We should amend the original ritual and take off his boxers, too.’

He tossed the ball back as he remembered someone ensuring his boxers remained on his body. He felt mildly satisfied when the player hunched over after he caught the football. It didn’t last long, though. 

Clark was like a deer caught in headlights while he realized what he'd done. He'd unintentionally gotten Couch Walt to notice him. He fled just as the bell rang and almost ran right into Kyle as he rounded the corner.

He felt comforted by his presence, and his nervousness over Couch seemed to disappear. He was confused by his sudden feeling of safety. He wasn’t doing anything other than walking with him. 

Clark had butterflies for a completely different reason when he walked by the janitor’s closet. He glanced at his friend's lips until he noticed his smirk. His heart beat faster as he wondered if Kyle suspected he'd been thinking about kissing him. He tried to distract him, “Chloe wants me to add more to my article."

“Clark, feel free to add whatever you want.”

Clark tried to remain calm when he looked into Kyle’s blue eyes. He’d no doubt Kyle was silently saying, “Did you want to go somewhere more private.” He kept on task as he asked, “Do you get snow in your hometown?”

Kyle shook his head as he answered, “Snow will be another new experience. I’m looking forward to a good snowball fight.” 

Clark smiled. He’d have to practice throwing before he agreed to a snowball fight. He had plenty of time before their first snow storm.

He imagined summers were the worst in Roswell. He didn’t have a problem during heatwave season. “You’ll probably feel right at home during our heat season.”

Kyle snickered before he agreed, “Its hot and dry. You’re gonna show me the cool swim spot, right.”

Clark nodded as he continued to walk down the hallway. He’d like to take Kyle to a secluded pond he’d found hidden deep in the woods. He was about to flirt back when Pete joined them.

He was at the vending machine with Pete and Kyle when Couch Walt caught up with him. He unconsciously stepped closer to Kyle as he turned toward Couch. He was the safety net he desperately needed.

“Hey, Kent. I saw your arm out there. Your technique is lousy, but you’ve got a lot of power.”

Clark wished he hadn’t allowed his anger to get the best of him. He was going to have to turn Couch down. He smiled before he said, “Thanks.”

“So why aren’t you on our team?”

Clark had wanted to join the football team. He couldn’t explain why his father refused. He lied as he said, “My father needs me on the farm.”

“Well your school needs you on the field. We got a big game on Friday night. We’re short players. Look-look, I know your dad would understand.”

“You wouldn’t be if your players hadn’t cheated,” Kyle grumbled.

Clark noticed how Couch Walt glared at Kyle before he mentioned his dad. He tried to convince his dad, but he refused to listen to him. He stated the obvious as he argued, “He’s kinda stubborn.”

“Yeah, I remember Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of god given talent.It’s in your genes, Kent.”

Clark didn’t know what was in his genes. He wasn’t even human. He smirked before he declared, “Actually, I’m adopted.”

He saw Pete was smirking but couldn’t see Kyle’s reaction. He was puzzled by why Kyle had suddenly decided he needed Pepsi. He was doubtful Couch would remain speechless.

“Look, I’m giving you a change to be a part of something special a part of history! Now, I’ve seen you look at your father’s picture in that trophy case."

Clark suspected Couch Walt was going to continue preaching until he agreed to join the team. He couldn’t deny his accusation about the trophy case. He’d looked at it on several occasions.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to be a part of this! Why don’t you suit up?”

Clark did want to be apart of the team. He couldn’t explain why he wasn’t allowed. He was never getting his father to sign the permission slip.

“You can’t bully Clark like you do the others!” Kyle growled.

Couch looked at Pete as he declared, “Look at Ross here. He doesn’t have a lick of natural talent but he’s got a truckload of heart.”

“Thanks. I-I guess.”

Couch focused on Kyle as he continued, “Look at Valenti. We lucked out when he transferred here. He’s all talent.”

Clark didn’t appreciate how Couch was speaking to his friends. Couch pointed out Pete's faults and praised Kyle for his talent. He attempted to compromise as he said, "Let me think about it."

“Fordman, get over here!”

Clark wasn’t going to agree because Couch called Whitney over. He almost rolled his eyes when Whitney wrapped his arm around Lana’s shoulder. ‘ News flash, I don’t care!’

“Hi, Clark.”

Clark nodded hello to Lana. He absentmindedly stepped backward, so he was closer to Kyle. He’d be able to throw Whitney a lot further than he was willing to trust him. 

“Fordman, you’re the team captain. How do you think Kent would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament.”

Clark knew Whitney didn’t deserve the right to be team captain. He figured Kyle was team captain back in Roswell. He didn’t appreciate how Whitney looked him over. 

Whitney looked up and down Clark's body before he answered, “He might do all right.”

Clark tried to ignore how his stomach tightened into knots. He didn’t like how Whitney was looking at him. He’d done the same exact thing in the cornfield when he stood in front of him.

“Hmm…He seems afraid though.”

Lana looked up at Clark as she accused, “That’s not the reason, is it, Clark?”

Clark narrowed his eyes in annoyance fully aware of what Lana was implying. He wasn’t saying no because of Whitney. He sighed before he said, “It’s my dad.”

Couch Walt moved closer as he said, “Kent, there comes a time when you have to step out of your father’s shadow and be your own man. Now what do you say? Are you ready to be your own man?”

Clark had already determined the Couch wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was going to continue harping until he agreed to play. He smiled before he answered, “Count me in.”

“Good. We’ll see you at practice today-three o’clock don’t be late.”

Clark nodded in agreement. He was smiling when he turned back toward Kyle and Pete. He furrowed his eyebrows while he wondered why Kyle didn’t seem happy.

Pete moved his hand to his ear as he said, “Hey Clark. Hey, um..remind me what your dad said the last time you asked him to play?”

Clark was silent while he tried to shake his confusion over Kyle’s reaction. He’d thought Kyle would be happy for him. He shrugged his shoulders before he admitted. “He said no.”

Pete nodded his head as he repeated, “He said no.” He looked up as he continued, “That’s what I thought.” He patted his shoulder and back as he said, “Call me when the hurting’s done. Okay?”

Clark sighed after he was alone with Kyle. He had five more minutes before the bell. He couldn’t take silent treatment a moment longer and asked, “Why aren’t you happy for me?”

Kyle sighed before he answered, “You insisted your dad won’t let you play. Pete even reminded you. And you just said your dad said no, but you’re going to be at practice?”

Clark folded his arms across his chest. 'So what?' He was going to do something he wasn’t supposed to do. 'Big deal!' He accused, “You can’t tell me you’ve never disobeyed your father.”

Kyle nodded as he retorted, “You’re right. I can’t, but there is a big difference. Your father always puts you first.”

Clark didn’t want to continue arguing with Kyle. He sighed when the bell rang. He wasn’t going to be able to finish their conversation. 

Kyle sighed before he declared, “I’m not mad at you. I’m concerned. I don’t like Couch Walt. I’ve even considered quitting the team. Maybe, Couch is the reason your dad keeps saying no.”

Clark was relieved Kyle wasn’t upset with him. He was shocked by his confession. He didn’t need to be concerned for him. 

He wasn’t surprised. Kyle had already stated his opinion about Couch. He couldn’t believe Kyle had considered quitting. “You love football.”

Kyle nodded before he declared, “I do, but I had a Couch that taught me, It’s not about whether you win or lose. It’s about how you play the game.”

Clark was deep in thought while he walked with Kyle. He was surprised when he was suddenly escorted off to the side of the hallway. He'd be late for class if he didn't keep going.

Kyle kept his tone low as he whispered, “If you think Couch would reprimand those involved in your high school ritual. You’re wrong. He is probably the one who originally started it!”

Clark breathed in deeply before he looked around nervously. He knew Kyle hadn’t mentioned he’d been the scarecrow. He couldn’t help his reaction. 

He thought Kyle had understood him. He didn’t want to talk about what happened to him. He tried to convey his thoughts as he asked, "Can you give me a ride after practice so we can discuss this later?”

Kyle sighed before he answered, “Yes. I only brought it up because you’re going to be on the field with them.” 

He jogged into class and slipped into his seat. He’d almost received his first ever tardy. He sighed when he heard, “Mr. Kent, you should be in your seat before the final bell rings.”

Clark managed to finish his homework in study hall. He started to get nervous after he’d turned in his article. He had only positive thoughts when he went into the locker room.

He’d just finished dressing when he saw Kyle at another locker. He was stunned as he looked across the room and realized he had one other issue. He hadn't had that problem around his male peers in the past.

Clark was relieved when Kyle put on his jersey. He pushed all his thoughts about shirtless Kyle to the back of his mind. He couldn’t afford to be distracted during practice.


	10. Chapter 10

After practice, Clark discovered he had another issue. He'd taken a quick shower and just finished dressing when Kyle came into the locker room. The instant, he saw Kyle had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist his blood rushed to his genitals.

He watched droplets of water cascade down his chest until Kyle turned toward his locker. He swallowed hard when Kyle dropped the towel onto the floor. He’d a perfect view of his round and firm butt.

Clark couldn’t resist feasting his eyes on the man responsible for his current condition. He grabbed his backpack from his locker after he learned Kyle went commando. Closing the locker, he reluctantly sat down on the bench.

He nervously glanced around the locker room. He prayed his teammates hadn't observed he'd been ogling Kyle. He didn't know what he'd do if anyone had noticed.

Clark considered skipping the ride home. He'd be in an enclosed space while he was in the car. He wouldn't solve anything by avoiding Kyle. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kyle offered Pete a ride. He tried to act casual while he waited for Pete to answer. He wanted to protest, though. 

Clark would solve one of his problems. He wouldn’t be alone with Kyle. He’d created another if Pete accepted his offer.

He frowned after Kyle insisted he was only dropping him off. He suspected his house was the first stop. He’d have a bigger issue if Pete said yes! 

Clark desperately needed to talk to Kyle. He wouldn’t be able to speak freely. He was relieved Pete declined his offer. 

He ignored the knot that formed in his stomach after Pete joked about knowing his mom better than Kyle. He pretended to be clueless while he climbed into the passenger seat. He discretely watched Kyle while he buckled his seat belt.

Clark tried to work up the nerve concerning his predicament. He casually glanced at Kyle before he stared out the window. He couldn’t take the silence and asked, “Do you need to leave right away?”

Kyle sighed before he answered, “If I interpreted Pete correctly your mom is going to insist I stay for dinner.” He didn’t give Clark a chance to reply as he asked, “You already knew that didn’t you?”

Clark nodded and pleaded, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Kyle breathed in deeply before he retorted, “For someone who wants to talk you’re awful quiet.”

Clark fidgeted in his seat. He couldn't figuring out how to say what was on his mind. He couldn’t just blurt out what was bothering him.

He was confused. He wanted things to slow down. No, he needed a slower pace.

Clark wasn’t ready for whatever was between them. He tried to ignore his response, but it was almost impossible. He breathed in deeply before he declared, “It’s like my mind is telling me one thing while my body is doing another!”

His pulse raced after his admission. He blushed a deep crimson and was more frustrated. “I want things to slow down, but at the same time I don’t.”

Clark became even more nervous while Kyle continued to remain silent. He was afraid to look and see his reaction. He nervously babbled, “I’m terrified because I keep thinking, maybe it’s just me. I’m the one with a ragging hard-on.”

He couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud. He realized he was on a roll as he admitted, “Lana joked several nights ago that I was interested in a guy. I was like no, no! I considered the possibility, even though, I secretly had a thing for her. I see her differently ever since Whitney made me this year's scarecrow.” 

Clark continued to ramble, “I'm afraid my friends will notice I look at you the way I once did her. I didn't have a physical response like I do to you! I'm so hard, it hurts, and all I want is for you to get me off!”

He swallowed hard when he realized Kyle stopped the car. He didn’t mean right here. Anyone could go by and see them. He stammered, “I didn’t mean right now!”

Kyle raised an eyebrow before he said, “I pulled over so I could respond.” He moved his hands in the air between their bodies as he said, “This is a new experience for me. I’d never kissed a boy before you. If anyone back home tried, I’d break his nose.”

Clark was relieved when Kyle confessed the experience was new. He liked knowing he hadn’t kissed another boy. He'd break his hand if he’d tried punching him.

Kyle smiled before he continued, “Believe me, it’s not just you. These vibes I get from you drive me crazy. I’m so hard my balls are blue.”

Clark casually glanced at Kyle but couldn’t tell. He wanted to know more about these vibes. He breathed in deeply when he saw Kyle shift his body closer to him.

Kyle leaned closer as he declared, “I can’t explain the vibes. No matter how much I want to. I just can’t.”

Clark was disappointed. He couldn’t help but wonder why but decided knowing was enough. He had secrets.

Kyle licked his lips teasingly before he declared, “I’ll be happy to make you cum but since you’re not ready to return the favor. It’s how I decide. First objection and I stop.”

Clark followed his tongue with his eyes. He felt his manhood twitch in response to his promise. He might not be ready, but he wanted to be the reason Kyle achieved an orgasm.

He was relieved when Kyle started to drive toward his house. He wanted to be clear as he stated, “This isn’t an objection but a question. What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll soon find out,” Kyle answered as he parked in the driveway.

Clark was eager to get to his loft. He noticed his father’s truck was gone when he climbed out of the car. “I’m just gonna put my backpack inside. Do you wanna come in or wait in my loft?”

“I’ll come in so I can say hello to your mom.”

Clark tried to act casual when he led Kyle inside. He took the new edition of the Torch out of his backpack and set it on the coffee table. “Mom, I got a ride home from Kyle. We’re going to hang out in my loft.”

“Clark, your dad went to Metropolis for some parts for the tractor. He should be home about dinner time. Nice to see you again, Kyle. Are you staying for dinner?”

Kyle nodded before he declared, “Hi, Mrs. Kent. If it’s not too much trouble but I’ll have to leave right after. I’ve got some homework to finish.”

Clark was disappointed. He wanted Kyle to stay longer, but he needed to talk to his parents about football too. It was going to be of an argument with his father, though.

He snagged a couple of Pepsi bottles from the fridge as he said, “My homework’s done.” He was eager to discover what Kyle had planned. He was relieved he didn't need worry about an interruption.

Clark set the two bottles down on the chest in front of his old beat-up red couch. He turned to face Kyle and waited for instructions. He was going to do everything without one objection.

Kyle smirked before he said, “I want you to go stand at the window with your hands on the ledge and your back to me.”

Clark glanced at the window and gulped. He walked over and pretended to be interested in something outside. He breathed in deeply when Kyle gripped his hip.

“Can you feel that?”

Clark groaned when Kyle ground into his ass. He could feel his hardness through the thin denim of their jeans. He nodded afraid his voice would come out in a high pitched squeak.

“One advantage to being shorter than you. No one can see me,” Kyle declared as he gripped Clark’s hard cock tightly in his hand.

Clark moaned as he felt the heat from his hand through his clothing. He bit his lip to keep from screaming when he was gripped tighter. He rocked his hips grinding into Kyle as he exploded inside of his boxer.

He panted for air while he tried to recover from his mind blowing orgasm. He pouted when Kyle stepped back. He missed the sensation of his body pressing into him. 

Clark turned and guided Kyle away from the window. He pressed his body into his once more before he ducked his head and kissed him. He broke the kiss, breathed in deeply, and grumbled, “I’m harder than I was before.”

Kyle smirked before he declared, “You’re not the only one.”

Clark grimaced at the feeling of wetness against his skin. He certainly wouldn’t ever forget he’d ejaculated in his pants. He appeared to have no control when it came to Kyle.

He started to feel uncomfortable and shifted on his feet. He hadn’t met Kyle under favorable circumstances. He hadn’t known him for very long, either. 

Clark was grateful Kyle hadn’t publicize those pictures of him. He appreciated how he’d lied to cover his scarecrow status. He definitely had more than friendly feelings.

He wasn’t eager for everyone to know he was involved with another guy. He wasn’t making excuse. He simply wasn’t ready.

Clark wanted to build a stronger friendship. He needed to know Kyle better before anything else happened between them. He broke the silence as he declared, “Everything is moving too fast.”

He knew his words contradicted his actions. He blamed his alien hormones. He admitted, “I like the kissing and touching I just need to take a few steps backwards.”

“Clark, this is all new to me, too. I saw a basketball hoop outside we could play.” 

Clark was relieved Kyle wasn’t upset with him. He could always invite Pete over. He didn’t want to use one friend to ensure he behaved with another. 

He needed to use the bathroom before anything else. His cheeks became rosy as he thought about how he’d walk right past his mom. “Sure, if you want. I’ll be right back.”

Clark was slightly embarrassed while he cleaned the remnants of his orgasm from his body. He’d probably end up using a towel later, too. It was becoming a habit.

He played basketball with Kyle until his father returned from Metropolis. His stomach tightened into knots while he pondered his pending conservation. It was going to become an argument. 

Clark swore dinner was over soon after it began. Time flew by because he was dreading what came after dinner. He was disappointed Kyle couldn’t stay longer.

He should be thankful Kyle had stayed. He’d originally planned on just dropping him off. Instead, he’d gotten him off.

Clark suspected he’d be grounded before the night was over. He’d disobeyed his father. He was going to continue to play, too. 

He explained Couch Walt made it impossible to say no. He’d tried to make excuses, but Couch shot every one down. He had no alternative, but to agree to play. 

Clark sighed when he was told to return tomorrow and tell Couch Walt he couldn’t play. He didn’t want to quit the team. He tried to get permission as he begged, “Dad, please don’t make me do that!”

“Son, I’m sorry. We’ve already had that conversation.”

Clark didn’t feel like there had been a discussion. He’d tried to plead his case, but he was told no. “It’s never been a conversation. I can be careful. You don’t trust me.”

He almost rolled his eyes when his father insisted he trusted him. He huffed when his father said, “but, uh.” He couldn’t come up with a valid reason. “But, what? I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

Clark sighed while his father made excuses. He was aware a million things could happen while he was on the field. He should be given a chance to prove he’d handle those obstacles. 

He didn’t see what getting angry had to do with anything. He didn’t plan on impressing some girl with a fancy move. He’d be on the field with the person he was falling for. 

Clark couldn’t mention feelings for a fellow teammate. He wouldn’t get upset if Kyle got tackled. It was all part of the game. 

He was hurt by his father’s belief he’d seriously hurt someone. He’d been practicing control over his super strength for years. It had become an instinctive behavior. 

Clark wanted to argue he hadn’t injured Kyle during their heated make-out. He hadn’t even thought about his strength while he’d been lost in those moments. He had absolutely no control when Kyle touched him. 

He was meant for greater thing in his future. He was talking about his present. He grumbled, “I’m sick of being punished because I have these gifts.”

Clark thought about how other players parents sat in the stands during games. They were proud of their accomplishments. He voiced his opinion as he said, “Most parents would be happy if their son could be star of the football team!”

He huffed when his dad claimed he was happy that he woke up in the morning. He didn’t need to live vicariously through his achievements. He threw his hands up in the air as he grumbled, “Why would you? You got to play.”

Clark wasn’t surprised by his father’s response. He hadn’t anticipated he’d agree to sign his permission slip. He was angry with his inability to see his side, and snapped, “You don’t have to. I’m playing football, and you can’t stop me!”

He had nothing left to say. He had no alternative but to disobey his father. He would prove him wrong. 

Clark practically blurred upstairs in his haste to get away from his father. He angrily opened his bedroom door and stomped inside of his room. He almost slammed his door but decided he was too emotional.

He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled before he closed his door. He wasn’t going to damage his bedroom door out of anger. He’d be proving his father was right to be worried.

Clark had a deeper reason for being certain his door remained intact. He stripped down to his birthday suit and looked down at his raging hard-on. He didn’t desire for his parents to know what he was doing behind closed doors.

He figured other teenagers jerked off before falling asleep. He imagined his peers thought about girls, though. He slipped underneath his sheets and blankets.

Clark laid there for several moments. He wanted to be certain his parents weren’t coming into his room. He stared at the distinctive tent knowing he’d need to turn on his side if his door opened.

His orgasm earlier had done nothing to relieve the tension in his body. He watched the sheet jerk when he twitched from his thoughts. He ached for release.

Clark couldn’t take his pain a second longer. He gripped his erection tightly in one hand and closed his eyes. He squeezed and pumped his hand up and down while he recalled the events in his loft.

He wanted to know how good he’d feel when their bodies weren’t separated by clothing. He started to leak fluids from his tip, but his climax was still out of reach. He bit into his lip as he increased his pace.

Clark was positive he’d already have cum if Kyle was the one touching him. He pictured Kyle gripping, squeezing, and pumping his manhood. He expelled his semen onto his stomach and abs several minutes later while he mentally screamed, Kyle.

He reached for the towel and cleaned the evidence of his activities. He shoved the towel underneath his bed as he turned onto his side. He was in deep slumber a few minutes afterward.

Clark rose earlier than normal. He wanted to shower and due some of his chores before he went to school. He was going to make his father see he was responsible.

He stepped into the stray of warm water. He’d a small problem to fix before he would be ready to start his day. He briefly wondered if there was a deeper meaning before he decided his reaction was normal teenage hormones. 

Clark ignore the tremble in his hand as he reached for the shampoo. He was stunned by his thoughts that had brought about his orgasm. He was slowing things down not speeding right to home base.

He rinsed the soap from his body as he tightened his resolve. He needed to take gradual steps. He already felt like he was spinning out of control when he was with Kyle.

Clark dressed in a navy t-shirt, white boxers and faded baggy jeans. He finished getting around for school, rushed downstairs, and outside. He’d fed and watered the animals when his father came into the barn.

He could tell from the expression on his father’s face that he was still upset with him. He wasn’t going to change his mind. He hoped his father would come around while he ventured into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re up early this morning.”

Clark shrugged. He was up early but he was trying pretend. It was just a typical morning before school.   
His mom usually had to yell at him, though. She probably knew why she didn’t have to. Mom always knows.

He was trying to prove a point. It would be wrong right to put his mom in the middle of his argument with his father. He couldn’t ask her to chose sides.

”Clark, are you taking the bus?”

Clark shook his head. He could ride the bus, but he intended to run. It was the last time he could be himself until after he came home.

He put on a mask every day after he switched out of super speed. He kept his abilities hidden and locked underneath. So, he appeared to be just another normal teenager when he stepped onto school grounds.

“You have time for a decent breakfast, then.”

Clark usually ate toast while he walked out the door. He didn’t want his mom to do anything extra. He was about to tell her not to fuss when he got that look. 

He decided he might as well have coffee too. He was going to get eggs whether he wanted or not. He didn’t think his mom had ever bought cereal. 

Clark sipped his coffee. He realized his mom was only cooking more eggs. Generally, his father came inside for coffee and breakfast. 

He didn’t want to eat with his father. He needed to be civil, but he wasn’t the one being difficult. His thoughts were interrupted as his mom set a plate with scrambled eggs and toast down in front of him. 

Clark started to eat. He was tempted to wolf down his food. It would result in a scolding, though. 

“I don’t think having Kyle come over tonight would be wise.”

Clark frown. He wondered why he was receiving a warning. He had assumed he was grounded after his outburst last night. 

He hadn’t planned on asking Kyle for a ride after practice. He wouldn’t be able to hang out with him. He chores to finish and would probably have homework. 

Clark didn’t want Kyle to waste gas. He could chip in, but he didn’t have much money left. He put his plate in the sink as he declared, “I was going to walk home after practice.” 

He looked over at his mom, as he revealed, “I wasn't planning on having Chloe or Pete over, either." He wouldn’t be spending much time with any of his friends outside of school. He knew he needed to resolve his issue with his father first.

Clark slung his backpack over his shoulder with a heavy heart. He had been upset and angry after his parents revealed his alien status. He came to terms with why he'd been in the dark.

He’d been confused at first since he’d already known about his adoption. He couldn’t have had full disclose because he’d been too young. His parents had believed he needed to be older.

Clark hadn’t ventured to the old storm cellar. He wasn’t ready to discover what secrets his ship might reveal. He wanted to pretend he was just like the rest of his peers.

He couldn’t shake his feels about his father. He’d always supported him in the past. He wasn’t this time because he didn’t believe in him.

Clark slipped into super speed after he exited the house. He tried to push all thoughts concerning his father’s disapproval to the back of his mind while he raced. He returned to a normal acceleration at the edge of school property.

He groaned as he walked into school. He hadn't put his lunch in his backpack. He was supposed to be showing his father he was responsible. 

Clark couldn’t race home. He didn’t want to ask Kyle to buy lunch for him, either. He tried to think positively, ‘At least I had a big breakfast.’

He didn’t need to drop off an article, so he went right to homeroom. He hoped the day went by quickly. He was looking forward to the end of school. 

Clark sighed as he walked into the quad for lunch. He’d homework in every one of his classes. He wouldn’t finish before he went home.

He found Chloe and Pete at one of the outside tables. He noticed Chloe had coffee as he sat down next to Pete. He wondered how she survived on coffee.

Clark wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t heard anything Chloe had said to him. He poured on the Kent charm as he wondered what he missed. 

“Clark, I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t been watching Lana.”

Clark shrugged. He couldn’t explain why he’d a change of heart. It would cause more questions.

He’d several secrets he intended to keep from his best friend. He wasn’t allowed to talk about his alien status, and abilities. He didn’t want to reveal whatever was between Kyle and him. 

Clark frowned as he'd a sudden realization. Chloe might have noticed where he’d been letting his eyes wander. He believed he was in the clear, though.

He was about to ask Pete about the other half of his sandwich when Kyle sat down next to him. He became puzzled when he noticed two of everything on his tray. ‘How did Kyle know I forgot my lunch?’

Clark smiled he was grateful Kyle had turkey sub, chips, and soda for him. He decided to be bold when he felt Kyle’s hand brush his thigh. No one would see their clasped hand underneath the table.

Kyle smirked as Clark slipped his hand into his own. He intertwines their fingers as he declared, “I ate dinner at your house, so I owed you lunch.”

Clark had taken a bite when Pete asked, “How did your father react?” He tried to ignore the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He attempted to take comfort from Kyle's touch as he answered, “My dad wants me to quit the team."

He didn’t like arguing with his father but still intended to disobey him. ” His decision would probably shock his friends. He finished eating his sub, before he said, “I’m gonna play, and I doubt Couch Walt cares about a signature."

“Couch Walt only cares about winning,” Kyle grumbled.

“Couch Walt is a legend. He’s been leading our school to victory for twenty-five years.”

Clark groaned he’d unintentionally started a debate between Kyle and Pete. He knew Chloe would soon add her two cents. He wondered how far he’d get as he counted in his head, ‘one, two three.’ 

“I’d have to agree with Kyle. I think Couch managed to get his hands on the midterm.”

Clark wasn’t surprised when Chloe sided with Kyle. He wondered why she believed Kyle knew about the answer key. He wasn't one of the players suspended from the team for cheating.

He wasn’t guilty by association, either. He might have been offered the answers, though. If, he was in the same class as those suspended players. 

Clark decided Chloe thought Kyle might have inside information and was trying to get conformation. He assumed the suspended players wouldn’t talk to her. He tried to confirm, as he asked, “You haven’t gotten anyone to confess?”

Chloe complained, “No, I’m public enemy number one.”

Clark didn't understand. Why was outing the person responsible such a big deal? He thought about their permanent records. Cheating wouldn’t look good in their future endeavors. 

He doubted Principal Kwan was satisfied. He wanted the person that distributed the answers and encourage their actions. He was trying to get the players to reveal their source. 

Their Principal needed to find the weakest link. Once, he did, the other players might follow suit. Clark voiced his opinion, “Maybe, Principal Kwan will have better luck.”

Clark didn’t want Couch Walt to be proven guilty. He wouldn’t be allowed to play without a signature for another couch. He hoped to convince his father so he could play free of the nagging guilt.

“Is this the first time you’ve disobeyed your father?” Kyle asked.

Clark was new at being the bad boy. He’d never even broken his curfew. He nodded as he admitted, “I’m not normally a rule breaker.”

“I’ve broken the rules, and some laws, too.”

Clark was intrigued. He’d never imagined the son of the Sheriff would break the law. He wondered if Kyle was referring to his trip to Vegas as he asked, “How so?”

“I’ve attended a few parties where alcohol was involved, gotten drunk, been in a fight, and was ticketed for speeding. My father confiscated my fake ID, but he doesn’t know I got another one.”

Clark hadn’t been to any parties. He’d heard about an annual one at Crater Lake. He wasn’t sure if there would be beer but suspected some of the older students might bring some. 

He’d never tasted beer or any other types of alcohol. He wasn’t interested in trying it, either. He probably wouldn’t react like his peers.

Clark had gotten into a fight with Whitney. He’d been so angry that day he hadn’t been thinking clearly. He would have seriously hurt him. 

He didn’t have a license, a car, or insurance. He assumed the speeding ticket resulted in higher car insurance. He hoped Kyle hadn't gotten behind the wheel when he was drunk, as he asked. “You don’t drink and drive do you?”

Kyle shook his head before he answered, “I signed a no questions asked contract with my father. If I've been drinking, before I drive or get in a car with someone else, I’m to call home or the station.”

Clark was glad Kyle didn’t drink and drive. He thought the contract allowed underage drinking without consequences. The Roswell sheriff department looked the other way when minors broke the law. 

“My father and his deputies would rather drive one of us home than knock on their parents' door.”

Clark doubted Smallville Sheriff’s department had the same policy. He’d be more than happy to be his designated driver. He’d be breaking the law by driving without a license, though. 

He shook his head when Chloe asked where Kyle got his fake ID. He hoped she wasn’t angling for another article. He was happy the bell rang before Kyle could answer her.

Clark swung his backpack over his shoulder while Pete and Chloe scampered off to their next class. He walked with Kyle until he got to the hallway for his Latin class. He smiled before he said, “Thanks again for lunch. I’ll see you at practice.”

“Forget your lunch tomorrow, and you owe me dinner,” Kyle teased before he headed down the other hallway.

Clark wouldn't forget his lunch again. He was going to receive an earful when his mother scolded him. He shouldn't have had Kyle buy lunch for him.

He'd have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so his lunch could go in his backpack the night before school. Peanut butter and jelly was one of his least favorites. If he wanted something better, he needed to remember in the morning.

Clark had no doubt he'd have his least favorite for lunch tomorrow. It would be his punishment for his forgetfulness. He’d find a way to convince his mom.

He sat at his desk as the final bell rang. He’d been almost late to Latin twice now. He was dangerously close to his first tardy.

Clark walked into the gym. He was relieved this was the one class he wouldn’t end up with homework. He decided to ask his father why he was allowed to participate. 

He hoped Chloe didn’t have an article for him. He was going to be working on homework after his chores until dinner and then till bedtime. He hadn’t considered how adding sports would change his routine.

Clark wasn’t going to change his mind because he’d less time to do his homework. He’d find a way to do his chores, homework, and play. He wasn’t going to cheat like those other players, either.

He almost tempted to banged his head on the desk after Chloe mentioned fake IDs. He wasn’t going to write that article. Shaking his head, he grumbled, “I’ll think of something else.”

Clark didn’t have any ideas, though. He hadn’t heard of anything worth reporting, either. His mind was still blank when the final bell rang. 

He hurried out of the Torch eager to get to his first practice. He was walking toward the field with Pete when he saw his father sitting in the bleachers. He was surprised and hopeful as he said, “Dad, I’m glad you’re here. It means a lot to me.”

“I still don’t support your decision, Clark. I’m here to see no one gets hurt.” 

Clark frowned. He felt defeated as he turned his back on his father. He slowly walked across the track as Couch Walt bellowed, “Kent, get in there as tailback.” 

He noticed Kyle was wearing a yellow jersey like Pete when he moved into position. He wasn't on the same side as his friends. He caught the pass from Whitney, but he was tackled a few moments after he started to run. 

Clark glanced over at his father to see his reaction. He was yanked from the turf by the face mask on his helmet before he determined his attitude. He started to understand what Kyle meant as Couch Walt yelled at him.

He was supposed to do the same play without laying on his back in the turf. He wouldn't become the sacked dummy. He caught the football, pushed through several players, and slipped by Kyle when he was about to intercept him.

Clark jumped over a bunch of players and raced across the field for a touchdown. He was thrilled he hadn't hurt anyone. He felt defeated again after he looked over at the bleachers and saw his father was leaving.

He walked with Pete to the parking lot after practice. He needed to finish chores and do all his homework. He lied as he claimed, “He, uh kinda needed to get back to the farm.”

Clark noticed a car engulfed in flames. He heard someone screaming but couldn’t help with Pete by his side. He dropped his backpack onto the ground and instructed, “Go get help!”

He raced over to the car after Pete turned his back. He punched the driver’s side window, broke the glass, and found Principal Kwan unconscious. Ripping the driver's side door from its hinges, he tossed the metal aside to haul Principal Kwan from the burning car.

Clark had gotten a few feet when the car exploded. He’d an awful feeling about the fire while he watched the flames. It wasn’t a coincidence. 

Principal Kwan was investigating the cheating football player. He must have gotten one to come forward. The person responsible for the fire was the same one that distributed the answers.

Clark believed Principal Kwan was still in danger. He glanced around while he waited for the paramedics. Someone might be lurking within the shadows, but he didn’t see anything. 

He moved out of the way after the ambulance, fire truck, and police arrived. He couldn’t do anything else. It was the authorities responsibility to protect Principal Kwan. 

Clark decided his top priority should be Chloe. She’d start investigating after she learned about Principal Kwan. He wouldn’t allow his best friend to become the next victim. 

He gave a statement of the sequence of events. He’d been as truthful as he could be. He hated lying, but he couldn't reveal his secret. 

Clark sighed as he walked away from school. He’d unintentionally added one more thing to his already overloaded tasks. He’d be lucky if he finished everything without going to bed late. 

He waited until he was a few blocks from the school before he slipped into super speed. He returned to normal speed just before he reached the front door. He hurried inside to tell his parents what happened.

Clark waited anxiously for his mother to get off the phone. His mom was getting information on Principal Kwan. He felt a little better afterward. 

He was relieved Principal Kwan had some burns and suffered mild smoke inhalation. He was going to be okay. It could have been much worse. 

Clark became frustrated after his father asked if anyone saw him? He’d been careful. “Nobody saw me, Dad!”

He hadn't worried about getting burned, but his jacket wasn't flame resistant. It had caught on fire during the rescue. He’d hidden his actions as he claimed, “I told the paramedics I wrapped my hands in my jacket while I pulled him out.”

Clark didn’t consider his presence to be lucky. He’d been on his way home after practice. He glanced at his father as he said, “Well, I kinda missed my ride.”

“Look, I saw you play, all right?”

Clark hadn't had time to see his father's reaction after his first sack. He hadn’t hurt anyone during his entire practice. He was heartbroken when his father left. 

“Now, you could have easily hurt anyone of those boys!”

Clark sighed he should have expected his father’s words. He would continue to harp on what could happen. He argued, “But the point is, I didn’t.”

He was tired of sounding like a broken record. He voiced his opinion as he asked, “Look, why are we even having this conversation?” He looked at his mother as he declared, “He’s never going to believe me.”

Clark believed continuing their conversation was pointless. He wasn’t accomplishing anything. He tried one more time as he declared, “By the way, Couch have me your old position. You’re looking at the starting tailback for this Friday’s game.”

He was surprised but hurt after he received nothing but silence. He'd a loud sigh slip out as he started to walk away. Glancing back at his parents, he grumbled, “Don’t everyone congratulate me all at once.”

Clark dropped his backpack on the chest in his loft. Slumping down on the couch, he started to think about how he’d never been allowed to do anything like his peers. He hadn’t played on the playground or joined little league.

He wondered why he was allowed to attend school and make lasting friendships? Shouldn’t he have been secluded and taught at home? He was such a danger to his peer why not lock him up?

Clark’s private pity me party had lasted long enough. He wasn’t getting anything done. Glancing at his homework, he pondered where he should start.

He sighed he should do the few chores he had left first. He decided to get up earlier to check fence posts. He’d stack hay after he finished his homework.

Clark wasn’t going to be neglectful. His father would use those unfinished chores. He'd completed his math and bio when he was called inside for dinner.

He stared at a large plate of beef stroganoff on noodles with broccoli and a roll after he sat down at the table. There wasn’t any point of carrying on a conversation through dinner. He’d already said his peace.

Clark noticed the look his mother gave his father. Had his mom chosen his side? He wasn’t going to get his hopes up, though.

“Your mother pointed out that my refusal wasn’t about your gifts. It’s about your judgment. I’ve been inadvertently telling you that I don’t believe in you.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows while he listened to his father. He agreed with his mother. He thought believing and trusting someone went hand in hand.

“I do believe in you. I’ve just been worried about the what ifs. If you make a mistake, someone notices your different or suspects the truth. I don’t want anyone coming on this farm, and taking you away from us.”

Clark began to understand why but was tempted to argue. Those risks would always be present whether he played football or not. He didn’t want anyone to take from his parents, either.

“I will try to put my fears aside, but you have to be able to manage your chores, homework, football, and no more stunts. You can’t leap over several players. It draws unneeded attention to you.”

Clark couldn’t believe his own ears. He’d anticipated the demands and intended to juggle his requirements. He hadn’t seen anything wrong with avoiding a tackle at the time.

“Clark, regardless what Couch Walt says. It’s not score a touchdown at any cost.”

Clark preferred to make a touchdown. He’d admitted afterward his move might have been too much. He didn’t think anyone had noticed, though.

He remained silent instead of stating his belief. He decided to agree to his father’s terms. Setting his fork on his plate, he said, “I promise I’ll get tackled when I can’t avoid it. I can manage and need to go finish my homework.”

Clark skipped dessert in favor of accomplishing everything before bedtime. He stacked several bales of hay before he ventured into his loft. He noticed a message on his cellphone as he reached for the paperback of The Scarlet Letter. 

He was tempted to read and reply. It would be much better than reading about the barbaric shaming of a woman. He concentrated on the book in his hand instead of giving into temptation.

Clark sighed in relief when he closed the paperback. He jotted down a few notes in case there was a discussion in tomorrow’s class. ‘One down and two more to go.’

He was expected to be in bed in an hour. He would prove he couldn’t handle everything if he went inside late. He decided to speed read to save time. 

Clark had a forty-five minutes after he answered the questions at the end of the chapter. He briefly wondered if he’d cheated. He decided using a technique wasn’t the same as stealing answers for a test. 

He took out his workbook for Latin and groaned. He’d to translate two pages one for English to Latin and the other for Latin to English. He would be lucky if he managed to be inside a minute before his bed time. 

Clark stuffed everything back into his backpack, slipped his cellphone into his back pocket, and slung the strap over his shoulder. He’d an early start tomorrow but still planned on responding to Kyle. Setting his backpack by the door, he realized the double meaning in his thoughts.

He practically ran upstairs to his bedroom after he told his parents good night. Closing his bedroom door, he hoped tomorrow would be slightly less hectic. Stripping down to his birthday suit, he slipped underneath the covers. ‘I’ll just text for a little while.’


	12. Chapter 12

Clark groaned when he woke up. He’d text back and forth with Kyle for several hours. He deleted his messages before he plugged in his phone.

He contemplated remaining in bed for a few more minutes but decided he was wasting time. He might be able to hangout with his friends after practice. Tossing the covers, he dressed and headed outside to do his chores.

Clark had finished chores, showered, and dressed for school. He’d just sat down with a cup of coffee when his mom and dad came downstairs. He didn't have his best-friend's habit.

He smirked when his mom mentioned she wouldn’t have to yell about the bus. He did have a habit of lounging around until he needed to get ready for school. He still didn’t intend to take the bus to school. 

Clark had another big breakfast. He’d always heard breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Setting his dishes in the sink, he grabbed his lunch and put it inside of his backpack. 

He slung the strap over his shoulder after the bus passed his house. He blurred to school and arrived a few minutes after his friends. He hoped his day went by fairly quickly.

Clark had a good day. He’d enjoyed lunch with Chloe, Pete, and Kyle. He was in his seat before the final bell rang even after he’d walked with Kyle.

He finished his homework in study hall. He’d almost managed to make it through the whole school day without pondering his feelings toward Kyle. His mind started to wander during his last class. 

Clark tried to blame his thoughts on nerves. He didn’t want anyone to know he was interested in one of his teammates. He might see Kyle shirtless or worse naked in the shower. 

He didn’t want to stand at attention in front of his peers. He’d have nothing to hide the evidence of his arousal if he was in the shower. He was positive a towel wouldn’t hide his reaction toward him, either.

Clark figured one solution might be to skip a shower after practice. He was concerned he’d draw more attention, though. He always took a shower after gym class.

He managed to get his jitters under control before practice began. He discovered Kyle was already dressed for practice when he walked into the locker room. He hadn’t needed to worry.

Clark walked onto the field with Pete. He was sacked numerous times during practice. He shouldn’t be happy about being tackled, but he was playing football. 

He was confused by his reaction after a couple of tackles. He felt like his skin was crawling while pinned underneath Trevor and the others. He didn’t have a problem when he was tackled by Kyle, though.

Clark tried to brush off his response afterward. He was afraid someone might notice he was having issues with certain players. He especially couldn’t afford for Pete to be observant.

He was skittish because the other day he was reminded. Lana had mentioned he had other reasons to be scared. Kyle had even brought up his scarecrow status. He’d put the scarecrow incident behind him.

Clark noticed the looks from Couch but refused to do any stunts. He wouldn’t have the problem if he hadn’t leaped during his second practice. He was pretending to be normal. 

He tried to remain calm when Couch bellowed. “Trevor tackle harder since Kent wants to be tackle dummy.” He was tempted, but couldn’t use abilities to avoid Trevor.

Clark was ecstatic when the final whistle blew. He’d planned on skipping the showers but decided to take one. He hoped to wash the dirty feeling from his skin. 

He felt better after he was dressed and waiting for Pete. He was looking forward to spending time with his friends. He was sad Kyle declined his invite but would hang out with him at the pep rally. 

Clark was walking down the street to Smallville Beanery with Chloe and Pete. He intended to discover what Chloe had learned so far about Principal Kwan. He wasn’t surprised by her comment cars don’t spontaneously combust.

He was doubtful the scenario was correct as he said, “The cops said it was faulty wiring.” He believed another meteor infected was responsible. He wanted to discourage Chloe from investigating but knew he’d be wasting his time.

Chloe smiled as she waved her hand in the air and gleefully declared, “I’ve already got my headline. Jockstrap saves Principal from a burning car.”

Clark smiled he wasn’t bothered by how Chloe insisted on referring to football players by their protective gear. Maybe, he should be concerned about his best friend mentioned something that covered their genitals. He was amused by how quickly Pete became offended.

“Will you lay off the Jockstrap thing?” Pete pleaded before he walked through the main entrance. 

Chloe turned toward Clark as she exclaimed, “I still can’t believe Clark’s been blinded by the Friday night lights!”

Clark sighed. His desire to play football didn’t take precedence over everything else in his life. He followed Chloe into the Beanery as he commented, “I joined the football team, not a cult.” 

“Yeah, next I’m going to be joining the pompom brigade,” Chloe joked.

Clark tried but couldn’t picture Chloe in a cheerleader’s uniform. He hoped she was captured on film if she ever decided to join the squad. It would be proof his best friend had lost her mind. 

“I hear there’s a spot open,” Lana declared as she walked by Chloe and over to the counter.

Clark was too busy being sacked to have noticed Lana wasn’t with the other cheerleaders. He honestly didn’t care, either. He was surprised to see her.

He figured Pete and Chloe would assume he’d returned to normal if he spoke with Lana. He was aware of his friends’ puzzlement over his sudden lack of interest in her. He pretended to be curious as he asked, “Lana, what are you doing here?”

Lana picked up a tray as she answered,“Taking your order, I hope.” She walked between Clark and Pete toward the section with tables. 

Chloe followed Lana with Pete and Clark trailing behind her. She made gestures with her hand while she asked, “W-What is this? Some sort of cheerleading charity. Like be a waitress for a night sort of thing.”

“Yes, it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts, and tips are always appreciated.”

Clark couldn’t believe Lana was a waitress at the Beanery. He decided to keep up the charade. Standing behind the guy she was serving, he asked, “So you’re a waitress for real?”

Lana smiled brightly and pointed to her name tag as she answered, “Even got the perky name tag to prove it.”

Clark noticed Lana wasn’t wearing her necklace. He should be thankful since the small chunk of rock weakened him. He didn’t want to feel sick when he was trying to have fun with his friends.

He debated about returning the necklace for several days. He could keep it locked away in the metal box. He’d be safe from occasional contact. 

Clark didn’t want Lana to misinterpret his gesture. He was afraid Lex was right. He’d gain some sort of favor with Lana by returning her necklace.

He couldn’t keep her necklace. He finally decided Whitney should be the one. He had ulterior motives, though. 

Clark hoped his act ensured Whitney wasn’t keeping a close eye on him. He didn’t want Whitney or his jock friends figuring out he was more than just friends with Kyle. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know.

“Stick dress code-no jewelry or open toes shoes.”

Clark hated to admit he was pleased with the Beanery policy. He wanted his exposure to be as little as possible. He smiled before he declared, “You look very…waitress-like.”

Lana started to walk away as she said, “Now, if I could only tell the difference between a half-cafe, decaf, and a non-fat latte.”

Clark wasn’t surprised when Chloe quirked “In that case, I’ll have a regular coffee. ” He was in the company of a coffee junky. God forbid something was wrong with her latte. 

“Hey, times three,” Pete declared.

Clark was about to sit down when he noticed Lana had forgotten her tray and order slips. He picked it up and headed over to her. Holding out the tray he said, “uh, Lana you forgot this.”

Lana took the tray before she said,“Thanks, that’s been happening all day.”

Clark hadn’t had a job besides his chores on the farm. He assumed the first day would always be the hardest. He sat down on the stool as he said, “First days are always rough.” 

He decided to chat with Lana. He was only carrying on a conversation to stop his friends from pestering him. He started by mentioning, “So you just quit cheerleading?”

“You sound surprised.”

Clark leaned against the counter as he said,“Well, Its not like you broke any state laws or anything, but I am.” He thought about how much time he’d spent admiring her from afar, as he declared, “You always seemed so happy doing it.”

He might have even been considered a stalker. He was amazed at how one event had changed his perspective. He was too focused on football and hadn’t really cared.

Lana smiled as she declared, “My mom was a cheerleader, so was my aunt. I figured it was time to break the vicious cycle.”

Clark smiled he was the opposite. He wanted to play football because his father had played before him. He had a hard time looking directly at her as he asked, “What did, uh, Whitney say?”

“You’re his teammate now. Why don’t you ask him?”

Clark smirked. He’d rather be exposed to green meteor rocks than speak with Whitney. It was a necessary evil when he used Whitney to return her necklace.

He considered it a bit too convenient as he said, “You know, it's amazing. The same day I make the team you quit the squad.” He hoped she hadn’t quit to make things easier for him. 

Clark lied as he declared, “I was just hoping we'd see more of each other.” He had wanted that before he’d been made the scarecrow but not now. He was trying to be just friends.

Lana smiled before she said, “I have four shifts a week. You can stop by anytime you like.”

Clark smiled. He didn’t intend to come to the Beanery to see her. He looked at her boss as she chastised, “Lana, table three has been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold. It’s coming out of your tips.”

He felt bad for unintentionally getting Lana in trouble. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before slipped away to join Pete and Chloe. He was almost to the table when Chloe rushed by him.

Clark noticed the football players leaving just before Chloe made her hasty exit. He figured her relax I’ll see you tomorrow was her way of saying, don’t worry about me. He couldn’t help but fret, though.

He grimaced when Lana barely avoided running into Chloe. He thought she was in the clear until another classmate bumped into her. He looked on sympathetically as customers cheered and clapped after she dropped her tray.

Clark sat down across from Pete. He should have spent time with his friends instead of Lana. He was afraid Chloe was chasing after their teammates as he asked, “Do you know where Chloe was going?”

Pete shrugged before he answered, “She was probably following our teammates.”

Clark nodded he could only hope Chloe was careful. He didn’t want his best friend to be the latest victim. He tried to find out what he’d missed as he asked, “Did I miss anything before Chloe decided to spy on our teammates?”

Pete smirked before he teased, “Oh, when you ditched us to talk to Lana?” He shook his head before he said, “Nah, just Chloe wanting to click her heels to return to reality.”

Clark frowned he’d figured Pete would be pleased. He hadn’t invited Pete over and started to wonder. ‘Did Pete feel neglected when I didn’t included him?’ 

He thought Chloe was over dramatic. He hadn’t been swooped up in a tornado and landed in another universe. He sighed before he whined, “Chloe didn’t hassle you about joining the team.”

Pete shrugged and complained, “No, she just keeps calling me a jockstraps.”

Clark was doubtful Chloe would stop using her chosen reference. He continued to hope she’d accept his decision to join the team. Picking up the mug, he said, “At least, she’s not putting you on the front page.”

Pete snickered before he snarked, “Tomorrow’s addition will feature newest jockstrap.”

Clark sighed while he set his mug back down and admitted, “I have to go.” He should count his blessing since he’d anticipated zero freedom until he quit the team. He needed to get home for dinner. 

“I gotta meet my mom.”

Clark followed Pete out of the Beanery and noticed a red mustang parked down the street. He furrowed his eyebrows when Pete suggested he was going to go see Kyle. Shaking his head no, he replied, “I don’t wanna press my luck. I’m lucky my dad didn’t demand I come right home after school.”

“Right, are you going to be able to attend the pep rally?”

Clark nodded. He was looking forward to their pep rally. He had a feeling his mom played a major part in his permission to attend.

He started down the street to avoid his temptation. He rounded the corner when his cell phone buzzed. He smiled as he read, ‘Sorry, I couldn’t chill with you. I can take a break and give you a ride.’

Clark blurred his fingers over the keys. ‘Thanks, I’m going to walk. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.’ He double checked his surroundings and then shifted into super speed.

The rest of the week went by quickly. He’d spent time with all of his friends. He’d even managed to find a space other than the janitor’s closet where he could be with his boyfriend. His apartment was the perfect spot.

Clark realized seven days had passed since his bizzare morning. He debated all day after Kyle mentioned staying the night. He wasn’t certain his parents would agree to his request as he asked,“I’m headed over to Kyle’s after I get ready. Can I spend the night after the pep rally?” 

“Your mother and I will discuss it while you get ready.”

Clark was admiring his reflection in the mirror when his mom walked up to him. He was ready but started to get butterflies. He was nervous as he asked, “How do I look?”

Martha smiled as she answered, “As handsome as your father.”

Clark managed to smile despite his mixed emotions. He hated how his mom was stuck in the middle. “You don’t have to do this. mom.”

Martha looked up into his eyes as she asked, “Do what?”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows as he studied his mom. He knew she was pretending to be ignorant. He sighed as he quirked, “Play Kent family peace keeper.”

“Well if the Kent men weren’t so stubborn, I wouldn’t have to,” Martha chastised.

Clark frowned. He’d thought his mom was the reason his father had agreed. He feared she’d changed sides as he asked, “So you’re taking Dad’s side?”

“No, Clark, I’m not I told him he’d being unreasonable.”

Clark tried to compromise when he promised he wouldn’t use his abilities on the field. He was as human as he possible could be, “Thanks.”

“Well, I'm not saying you're entirely innocent here, either. If you want to make your own decision, you need to be prepared to live with your mistakes.” 

Clark wondered if his mom was still talking about football. He’d chosen to become involved with Kyle. He didn’t think anyone was aware of his relationship, though.

He wasn’t ready for that conversation with his parents. He was perfectly content keeping another secret. He hoped his parents would understand as he asked, “You trust me, don’t you?”

“I want to, Clark. So does your dad…just give him a chance.”

Clark was already trying so her request wasn’t unreasonable. He wanted to know their decision and started to became anxious. “Am I allowed to spend the night?”

“Yes, if you are late to school…”

Clark didn’t need her to finish. He was expected to be to school on time, or he wouldn't be allowed to stay over again. He kissed his mom before he rushed downstairs to grab his backpack and clothes for tomorrow. 

He arrived at his destination practically in the blink of an eye. He would have been there sooner, but he needed to walk once he got into town. Setting his backpack and clothes on the counter, he ventured further inside the apartment.

Clark walked into the bedroom and found Kyle. He swallowed hard as he saw a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He licked his lips while he watched the towel fall to the ground.

He admired his butt until Kyle turned toward him. He swore his heart pumped faster while he studied his engorged manhood. His shaft was thick and long approximately identical to his own.

Clark tore his eyes away when he heard Kyle snarked, “Like what ya see?” His voice was thick and husky as he answered, “Yeah.” He almost burred across the room in his eagerness to initiate a kiss.

He pressed his body into Kyle while he deepened their kiss. He panted for air after he stopped kissing him. He tried to ignore the tightness of his jeans while he reluctantly stepped backward and said, “I’ll wait in the living room."

Clark discretely adjusted his jeans while he waited for Kyle. He was tempted to skip the pep rally, but attendance was mandatory for all players. He was going to enjoy the bomb fire and show some school spirit. 

He smiled, he’d have plenty of alone time with Kyle afterward. He raked his eyes over his frame briefly lingering on the prominent bulge. His blood pumped faster at the knowledge he was responsible for his boyfriend’s current state.

Kyle grabbed his keys off the counter as he asked, “You wanna walk or ride?”

Clark didn’t think Kyle should waste gas. He didn’t live far from the school. Stepping closer, he answered, “I don’t mind walking.”

Kyle wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist as he declared, “Since I can’t do this until after the rally.”

Clark opened his mouth when Kyle ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around Kyle as he returned his kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he groaned, “I can’t wait till later.”

Kyle smirked he gripped Clark’s ass, pulled his body closer and teased, “Neither, can I.”

Clark moaned while his erection twitched in its tight confinement. He knew what would happen if he didn’t separate their bodies. Stepping backward, he snarked, “You did that on purpose.”

Kyle snickered before he teased, “I thought it was only fair. You did the eye lingering thing to me twice.”

Clark shrugged he hadn’t used his x-ray vision. He stepped closer to the door as he grumbled, “You have more control than I do.” Following Kyle out of the apartment, he asked, “You know what I mean?”

Kyle nodded before he declared, “I do.” He paused near the side of the building as he admitted, “Clark, I happen to like making you lose control.” His voice dropped to a whisper before he teased, “We have to behave, now.”


	13. Chapter 13

Clark didn’t have school because of teacher’s conferences. He’d finished his chores and headed to his loft. Sitting down on his old beat up sofa, he started to think about what had happened over the last month.

He’d enjoyed the bomb fire and hanging out with his friends. Secretly, he couldn’t wait for the festivities to be over. He was spending his first night with his boyfriend.

Clark disappeared when he spotted Chloe waving frantically at the window. The office for the Torch was on fire, and he’d raced to her rescue. He spoke with her before he went back to the rally.

He hated lying to Kyle, but he couldn’t reveal his secret. No matter how much, he wanted to tell him. He just couldn’t.

Clark blushed as he remembered what transpired afterward. He had kissed and touched Kyle before, but this time their make-out scene had quickly spiraled out of control. It became hot and heavy. 

A trail of their clothes from the kitchen to Kyle's bedroom told the story. Kyle had stripped Clark between kisses. He’d undressed Kyle after another kiss while he was lead further down the hallway.

Clark was naked when he stumbled through the doorway into the bedroom. He panted for air after Kyle broke their kiss and nipped at his rapidly beating pulse. His heart pounded faster while he looked at the king-sized bed.

His blood flowed to his genitals as he recalled his very first handjob. He had gasped when Kyle took his erection into his hand. His knees had felt weak when Kyle started to squeeze and pump his hand along his shaft. 

Clark had grunted and moaned with each movement. He’d toppled onto the mattress after he’d climax hard and fast. His body was still a live wire of pleasure as he returned the favor.

He was concerned about using too much of his strength. He didn’t want to hurt Kyle. His worries seemed to be all in his head when he caused Kyle to grunt, moan, and gasp.

Clark had risen to attention while he’d given Kyle a handjob. He gasped in sunrise when Kyle continued to kiss past his waist and then ran his tongue over his tip. Gripping the sheets, he prayed he wouldn’t tear the bedding.

He moaned when Kyle continued to glide his tongue over his tip. He breathed in deeply when he was inside of his mouth. His voice was husky as he whimpered, “Oh…”

Clark thought the handjob was amazing, but he was overwhelmed with pleasure, now. He grunted and moaned while Kyle sucked and pumped his mouth along his shaft. His orgasm was building as he begged, "Don’t stop…Feels so good…”

He was teetering on the edge when Kyle started to suck harder and pump faster. He exploded into his mouth while he rocked his hips. He hardly recognized his voice as he screamed, “Kyle!”

Clark panted for air when Kyle released his manhood and moved up his body. He hungrily kissed him the instant his lips brushed his own. Their tongues battled, and he rolled their bodies, so Kyle was underneath him.

He breathed in deeply when he separated their joined mouths. He wanted to return the favor but needed a moment. Looking deep into Kyle’s eyes, he said, “I’ve never…”

Kyle brushed his cheek as he huskily said, “Me either, I should have asked you… you don’t have to give me head. If you’re not ready.”

Clark couldn't help but smile. His first blow job had him enthralled. He would never forget and wanted another one.

He certainly hadn't been complaining. He blushed while he thought about how he'd begged for more. He tried to hide his nervousness as he admitted, “I hope, I can give you, as much pleasure, as you did me."

“I’m sure you will.”

Clark hoped Kyle was right. He started to slowly kiss his way down his chest toward his desired goal. Wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, he ran his tongue through the moisture pooling at his tip.

He savored his unique taste as he took his tip into his mouth. He thrashed his tongue back and forth before he started to descend. Halfway down his shaft, he gagged, and his eyes watered.

Kyle moved his hands into his hair as he encouraged, “You don’t have to take me in all at once. Take your time…”

Clark was comforted by his words. He slowly took more in each time he lowered his mouth. He relaxed the muscles in his throat to engulf all of him.

Kyle grunted, “Oh…Clark…”

Clark sucked harder and increased his pace after he heard his name. He swallowed every drop when Kyle exploded. Slipping his mouth from around his shaft, he crawled up his body.

Kyle kissed Clark and then huskily said, “Damn...I Think. We’ve covered enough bases for one night.”

Clark nodded he was so relaxed that he was having a hard time keeping eyes open. Snuggling into Kyle, he yawned and said, “All that pleasure made me sleepy.” He closed his eyes while he enjoyed the gentle caress. 

Kyle ran his hand down his back as he said, “I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time.” 

Clark hadn’t wanted to get out of bed the next morning. He’d enjoyed waking in his boyfriend’s arms. He snuggled into his body until Kyle said, “We should get in the shower.”

He’d gotten his morning kiss underneath the spray of warmth. He’d felt weak in the knees when Kyle moved his hands all over his body. He’d taken the soap so he could touch and explore too. 

Clark sighed when Kyle massaged his scalp. It felt different than when he washed his hair. Closing his eyes, he rinsed the shampoo out.

He gently massaged shampoo into Kyle’s hair. He stepped closer once he rinsed. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he said, “Every time I take a shower, I’m going to think about this morning.”

Kyle smiled as he gripped Clark’s ass tightly in his hands. He rocked his hip as he teased, “You’re going to think of me while you masturbate.”

Clark already thought about Kyle. His imagination had been nothing compared to the reality. He brushed his lips against his’ as he admitted, “I already do.”

He and Kyle kissed underneath the spray while the soap washed from their skin. Their bodies ground together while their tongues tangoed. He had an orgasm at the same moment their fused mouths separated.

Clark grunted when he felt the warmth against him. He felt empowered by how he’d brought Kyle to an orgasm. He sighed as Kyle moved away from him.

Kyle turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. He grabbed two towels and gave one to Clark. Stepping out of the tub, he snarked, “We better get ready, or we’re going to be late.”

Clark wrapped the towel around his waist before he followed Kyle into the bedroom. He tried to focus on getting ready for school. He had to be on time for school.

He’d one final kiss before he left the apartment. He planned on getting another before he went home. He hadn’t known he’d be trapped in a sauna with green meteor rocks during their game, though.

Clark had been set free by his father. Immediately afterward, he had an altercation with Couch Walt. He couldn’t allow Couch to hurt anyone else.

He kicked Couch through the window during their scuffle. He walked into the locker room as he tried to convince Coach Walt. He needed help.

Clark wasn’t surprised Couch Walt insisted he needed to win this game. Stepping closer, he said, “It’s too late for that.” He glanced around when suddenly flames surrounded him.

He realized Couch Walt believed he could eliminate him. He stepped through the flames until he was face to face with Couch. He smirked while he tossed his jacket aside and declared, “It’s in the genes.”

Clark ducked when Couch Walt swung at him. He punched back and tossed Couch into the showers. Moving closer, he yelled, “Give it up, Couch! You’ve lost!”

He watched in horror when flames surrounded Couch Walt after he yelled, “No!” He grimaced as he heard screams from Couch while he burned alive. He exited the locker room with a heavy heart he failed to save another meteor freak.

Clark couldn’t explain what happened, so he’d avoided Kyle. He was puzzled after Pete mentioned something strange went down during the game. He stared at Pete like he’d grown to heads as he explained.

Kyle had purposely fumbled the ball and argued with Couch. It was like he was trying to get benched. He was fine about five minutes after your father came over to me. 

Clark felt his pulse race while he wondered why. He’d been in excruciating pain from his exposure to meteor rocks. ‘Kyle couldn’t possibly have known I was in trouble. Could he?’

He’d been on his way to Kyle's apartment when he ran into Lex. He was thrown several feet through a window and bashed his head on the ground. He was momentarily stunned while he tried to understand.

Clark was shocked when he looked at Lex and saw his skeleton. He noticed green throughout his frame while he continued to stare. His vision returned to normal as he tried to comprehend what he’d seen.

He sighed while he waited for the police. His plans were on hold. He needed to go home instead of going to see Kyle.

Clark sighed when his father mentioned how he’d seen Lex with his own eyes. It was true, he had seen Lex, but he wasn’t sure what he saw after he’d hit his head. He didn’t know how to explain, either.

He was about to reveal his strange occurrence when Lex interrupted their conversation. He was tempted to laugh when Lex asked if his eyes were playing tricks on him. His eyes had definitely done something weird.

Clark had seen the person with his own eyes. He looked just like Lex, but his fingerprints and signature didn’t match. He’d bumped right into the new meteor infected with an ability to alter appearance.

He was relieved when Kyle sat next to him and took his hand. It resumed their routine. He had started to think Kyle regretted their night together.

Clark hadn’t wanted to let go of his hand. He came dangerously close to kissing Kyle in front of the whole school after the bell rang signaling lunch was over. He didn’t want to go to Latin.

He glanced at the janitor’s closet when he walked by before he looked back at Kyle. He frowned when Kyle shook his head. He kept his tone low as he whispered, “I missed you.”

Kyle nodded in agreement before he declared, “Let’s hang out at my apartment after school.”

Clark smiled he couldn’t wait till the final bell rang. He only had two more classes before he’d spend some quality time with his boyfriend. His heart beat faster while he tried to focus on the lecture.

He was in gym class when he started to get a headache. He gripped his temples and grimaced in pain. It was a delayed effect from his encounter this morning.

Clark sighed. His headache had nothing to do with needing to get his blood pumping. He didn’t want to race Pete to the top of the rope.

He looked over at Pete after he said, “Looks like someone is going to be running laps.” He was stunned when he saw muscles instead of skin. His grip loosened as Pete asked, “Clark, man. What’s wrong!”

Clark started to feel dizzy when Couch yelled, “Whoa, Kent, are you all right? Kent, what happened up there?” He felt the rope slipping from his fingers but couldn’t hold on and fell to the gymnasium floor as Pete yelled, “Clark!” If he wasn't invulnerable, he could have serious injuries.

He pretended to be winded and slowly moved to lean on his elbow. Suddenly, he was looking through the walls. He rapidly blinked as he tried to make it stop. 

Clark could see inside of the girls’ locker room. He was experiencing something every teenage boy wished. He didn’t want to see Lana in a towel.

He didn't know how to control his vision. He closed his eyes in hopes his eyes would return to normal. Opening his eyes, he was filled with relief when he saw the solid wall.

Couch had Pete escort Clark to the nurse’s office. He sighed when the nurse called his mom. He sent a text to Kyle while he waited for his mom to pick him up.

‘I was dizzy and fainted during gym. The nurse called my mom. I won’t be able to come over.’

Clark smiled as he read his response. ‘Oh, hope you feel better soon. I’ll save your kisses.’ He pouted he didn’t want to wait.

He suspected Kyle believed he was sick, but he wasn’t ill. He replied, ‘Thanks, but I want those kisses, now.’ He got a message, a few seconds later, ‘Don’t want your germs.'

Clark wished he could tease Kyle. He hadn’t been kissed since that morning, though. He was tempted to text his thoughts, ‘Your kisses will make me better.’

He was about to text Kyle when his mom walked into the nurse’s office. He was brought back from his distraction to reality as he saw the concern in her expression. ‘Now, I have to explain why I fainted!’

Clark put on a fake smile as his mom fussed over him. He wished he was coming down with something. It wasn’t the common cold.

He thought about how he’d never been sick as he followed his mom out of the office. He was thankful he couldn't reveal the truth until he arrived at home. Climbing into their truck, he stared out the window. 

Clark was trying to remain calm but was close to having a panic attack. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was becoming even more of a freak. ‘How many more will manifests before I’m an adult?’

He scuffed his boots in an attempt to slow his strides as he walked. He was dreading his impending conversation with his parents'. He wasn't surprised when he saw his father was inside or the look of concern that matched his mother's expression earlier.

Clark tried to ignore the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t upset that his parents’ were worried about him. He was unhappy he was responsible.

He tried to relax as he revealed, “I’ve been getting these flashes on and off since I hit my head.” He wasn't feeling any better when his mom asked, “So when you have these flashes, you can see through anything? People, objects?”

Clark tried to explain as he said, “Sometimes, I can see through objects, other times it was like an x-ray.” He furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated in silence after his father asked. “And there’s no warning? This just happens?” 

He thought his headaches could be the warning before his vision changed. It happened almost immediately afterward. He started to pace as he ranted, “I mean, the first time, I thought I was hallucinating, and then it happened again.” 

Clark became more frustrated when his mom suggested there was a way to control it; he didn’t know how. He stated the obvious as he whined, “You guys, I can see through things. How do you control that?”

He furrowed his eyebrows while he listened to his mom. His eyes were another muscle. He’d practiced super speed for hours, days, and weeks.

Clark had been able to do that because he’d chosen to walk instead of run. He didn't know how to start or stop these flashes which made him feel helplessly lost. He tried to be reasonable after his father spoke.

He knew his mom was right. He thought of the old saying, easier said than done. How did he condition his eyes so he wouldn’t get random flashes?

Clark looked directly into his father’s eyes as he said, “That sounds great!” He started to walk away as he snapped, “How am I going to do that?” He assumed his parents believed he wanted to be alone as he walked outside and slammed the door.

He slumped down onto his red old beat-up couch. He wished a magical switch was inside his mind that could control these flashes. He groaned knowing he was grounded until he mastered his x-ray vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark had another episode when he was with his mom. He tried to shake it off while she suggested going home. He didn’t want her fussing.

He became uneasy after he stepped into the antique shop. He tried to cover by asking about Tina. He’d seen her a few minutes ago.

Clark started to feel uncomfortable when Tina's mom accused, "You must be seeing things." He hurried out of the shop after he told his mom, "I need some air. I'm gonna go for a walk." His walk was leading him directly to Kyle’s apartment. 

He was close to his destination when he heard his mom scream. He arrived just as someone attempted to hit her with their truck. Holding his mom tightly in his arms, he asked, “Mom, are you alright?”

Clark sat near his mom at the kitchen table. He studied her while he waited. His father walked into the room and declared, "The police found our truck abandoned by the Stewarts’ farm."

He was perplexed. There hadn’t been anyone else that had seen the driver, and his mom insisted he was driving. He couldn’t have been in both places.

Clark was almost to Kyle’s apartment. He still wanted to go there, but he needed to figure this out first. He tried to brush his secret desires under the rug as he joked, “Guess I’m not the only one with vision problems.” 

He listened while his father asked how his mom had lost her keys. He didn’t think his mom was crazy. He believed meteor rocks had infected Tina.

Clark tried to explain what he saw in his flash. “Tina Grier's skeleton was weird and green. It didn't look human. You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?”

He was astonished after his mom revealed Tina was born with a soft bone disease. She was on several experimental drug treatments. Doctors didn’t think she’d live to see the first grade, but she got better around her third birthday. 

Clark suspected Tina got better around the time of the meteor shower. He’d seen the same weird skeleton flash after the robbery. He sighed as he grumbled, “I just wish I could control this.”

He had no idea how to focus like a telescope. He was amused when his father suggested he start with something small. He didn’t need x-ray vision to know what was in his father’s hand.

Clark looked down at his father’s hand. After a few moments, he said, “It’s your pocket knife.” He didn’t bother looking when his father opened his hand.

He needed to solve this on his own. He appreciated how his father was eager to help him. He smiled as he said, “You always carry that knife in that pocket.”

Clark sulked in his loft after trying to focus on random objects. He hadn’t accomplished anything. His spirits slightly lifted when Kyle text him.

He replied he was feeling a little better. He was still under the watchful eyes of his parents', though. He hated lying to him.

Clark was focused on Tina while he was with Chloe, Pete, and Kyle. He decided to ask if anyone had noticed anything strange about her. He wished he hadn’t when Chloe chastised, “Nothing that would require the intense concentration you're exerting to look at her.”

He had an awful feeling Kyle noticed his exploits. His suspicion was confirmed when Kyle let go of his hand before Chloe waved her hand in front of his face. He wanted to say ‘I’m not interested in Tina. I want you!' but couldn’t.

Clark thought Pete was right. It was freaky. He noticed Tina was dressed almost identical to Lana after Chloe made her comment. Tina was practically Lana’s clone.

Clark was disappointed when Kyle made a hasty exit. He made an excuse and blurred home to speak with his parents. He thought an anonymous tip would solve his Tina Grier problem.

He was concentrating on a piggie bank when Lana came into his loft. He was skeptical. He became even more suspicious after she mentioned problems with her aunt. 

Clark related to her comment about identity. He couldn’t show his true self no matter how much he wanted. ‘I want to tell Kyle everything but I can’t.’

He didn’t think he’d given the impression he was interested in her. He certainly didn’t want to be kissing her. ‘I want to kiss Kyle!’

Clark started to feel sick to his stomach as Lana came closer. He realized he wasn’t dealing with Lana but Tina. He was feeling the agony from exposure when Lana transformed into Tina before his eyes and threw him out of the loft.

He enlisted Pete after Chloe had refused to help him. He explained his theory to him. He sighed when was informed the weird and strange was really Chloe’s department. 

Clark managed to get his X-ray vision to work. He’d smirked when Pete thought he’d been joking about seeing right through the door. He frowned after he discovered Mrs. Grier was dead. 

He knew her neck had been broken but added he was guessing to be on the safe side. He furrowed his eyebrows as he considered Pete's theory. He was doubtful Tina had jumped on a bus to Metropolis.

Clark found papers with Lana’s name written all over them. Tina was going to take her obsession to the next level. She was going to become Lana.

He saved Lana, but Tina managed to get away. He caught up with her in town. She changed her appearance several times during their confrontation.

Clark rushed home after she’d gotten hurt. He panicked after she impaled a metal bar through her abdomen. He went back after he made an anonymize tip. 

He expected to find police and ambulance as he casually walked by the scene. He waited maybe fifteen minutes to be certain no one was suspicious of his presences. He became confused when he discovered there wasn't a body.

Clark couldn’t imagine how Tina had walked away. He thought her injury had been vital. He returned to his loft after he learned the police had a warrant for her arrest.

He could relate to how Tina had reacted. He went through life trying to keep his gifts a secret. It was easy to become jealous when everyone around was normal. Sometimes, he just wanted to be someone else.

Clark thought about his conversation with his mom. “Mom, if you could see through anything what would you do?” He’d learned his mom believed he needed to learn how to close his eyes. 

He took his cell out to text Kyle. ‘If my parents agree can I come over? I miss you.’ He frowned when he read, ‘I miss you too. I’m not in Smallville be back soon.’

Clark hoped Kyle wouldn’t be gone long. He’d barely spent any time with him. He believed Kyle was upset over how he’d been staring at Tina.

He couldn’t explain, but he’d solved the mystery of the forth meteor infected. He was sad that he failed to save three of them. He hoped their deaths didn’t become a pattern.

Clark became even more frustrated when Kyle came back. He was distant and seemed on edge while in his presence. It was almost like something was bothering him.

He was considering stopping over without an invitation. He was tired of the avoidance game. He had decided to go over when he received a text. 

‘I’ve been having issues sleeping. My step-sister brought a tool I use to meditate. If you want to join us, we're at the Beanery.'

Clark stared at his cell phone while he briefly speculated. He pushed his doubts to the back of his mind. He decided it had to be a coincidence.

He was eager to spend time with Kyle. He preferred to be alone with him, though. He wondered how long his step-sister was visiting as he asked, ‘Can you give me a ride home?’ 

Clark frowned as he realized; it had been a month ago he’d stayed over. He hadn’t gotten a kiss since that morning. And after, he stared at Tina he didn't hold his hand.

He desperately needed some form of physical contact. He was hoping for an invite to spend the night. His blood started to flow to his groin as he thought about the activities that would occur.

Clark wanted to spend the whole weekend with his boyfriend. He knew his parents’ would never agree to three unsupervised nights. It might cause suspicion too. 

He thought of a possible solution. He would have Kyle over tomorrow, and then the following night, he'd go to his apartment. It was freezable.

Clark frowned he’d need to behave. He’d limit their activities to kisses in his loft. However, he was doubtful.

He wanted more than kisses. He could suggest going for a hike to that secluded spot in the woods. He wouldn’t need to worry about being caught. 

Clark solved his sexual issues for his house. He’d do Saturday’s morning chores in the afternoon. It would take longer without his abilities, but he didn’t mind. 

He couldn’t think of any reasons why his parents’ would say no. It would be the same as when Pete stayed over. He was allowed to have friends’ spend the night. 

Clark bunked on the couch with Chloe cause she was a girl. He’d be camping out there if his parents’ knew Kyle was more than his friend. His unsupervised nights would come to a halt too.

He smiled when he got the response he’d wanted. His withdrawal would soon end. ‘I can survive until we’re at his apartment.’ 

Clark was glad his dad had agreed to give him a ride. He was tired of telling white lies. Grabbing his knapsack, he jumped out of the truck and headed into the Beanery.

He found Kyle and a pretty blonde sitting on the sofa sectional. He thought Kyle looked annoyed by her comment. Sitting down next to him, he asked, “Czechoslovakians?”

“Clark, this is my step-sister, Maria.”

Clark wondered why Kyle and Maria were talking about people from Czechoslovakia. He became even more curious when Kyle appeared to avoid his question. Moving closer, he said, “Nice to meet you.”

Maria smile as she said, “Nice to meet you. It’s one of many names I have for my ex-boyfriend.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows after he noticed Kyle glare at her. He’d heard the plural but had no reason to doubt her. He smiled before he quirked, “What are some of the others?”

Kyle snickered before he said, “It’s one of the nicer ones. I’ve already listened to her whine.”

Maria huffed before she challenged, “I could talk about how our parents’ are still acting like newly weds!”

Kyle shook his head as he grumbled, “Don’t you dare!”

Clark chucked he’d seen his parents be affectionate. He didn’t see anything wrong with it, either. He voiced his opinion, “Nothing wrong with public affection.”

Kyle smirked as he snarked, “Oh, really?”

Clark bit the inside of his lip when Kyle placed his hand on his thigh. He swallowed hard as he felt his hand slowly move closer to his groin. Glancing at the table, he prayed no one could see as he replied, “Yes.”

“Our parent’s aren’t discreet.”

Clark directed his comment to Kyle as he said, “Discretion is important.” He tried to remain calm when he saw Kyle nod. He couldn’t believe, he’d unintentionally committed to fondling in a public place. 

He wouldn’t be able to carry on their conversation much longer. He’d become the avid listener. He was having difficulty focusing when Lana asked, “Clark, did you want to order?” 

Clark looked up at Lana and almost jumped when Kyle chose the same moment to cup his erection. He’d been semi-erect before, but he was hard as a rock now. He prayed his voice remained level as he answered, “Regular coffee.” 

Clark didn’t dare move his hands from on top to underneath the table. He tried desperately to remain silent and still. It was increasingly difficult with Kyle altering the pressure of his hand squeezing him.

He adapted to one touch when he was subject to another. He was about to explode from the harder stimulation when suddenly the intensity decreased to soft and teasing. It would be faster next if the pattern remained the same. 

Clark was positive precum was dripping from inside of him. He always did while he masturbated. It didn’t matter there wasn’t direct skin contact, now. 

He nearly gasped while he felt the stimulation of his balls. His dick twitched as his wanton body begged for more. He wondered if shifting his body would ease the ache, but he presumed it wouldn’t.

Clark was afraid Lana might notice while she took their orders. He bit his tongue to stop his sigh after Kyle stopped moving his hand. It didn’t help much when he still felt the heat through his clothing. 

He once again tried to focus on their conversation. He was surprised Maria planned on leaving soon. However, he wasn’t disappointed his release would be faster. 

Clark considered objecting after Kyle insisted he was buying. He debated until he decided it was in his best interest to remain silent. He didn’t trust his voice. 

He realized he’d made the right choice when Kyle started to move his hand again. He couldn't stop his reaction to the gentle caress and breathed in deeply. His heart beat faster after he saw the look on Maria’s face. 

Clark had an awful feeling Maria was aware of what Kyle was going to him. He moved and unwittingly increasing the tension within his body. ‘Oh, my…you need to stop!’

He teetered on the edge when Lana brought his drink. He barely managed to keep from squeaking, “Thanks.” He was going to climax if Kyle didn’t remove his hand.

Clark nodded and shifted uncomfortably after Lana asked, “Clark, you okay? You seem a little flushed.” He wanted to scream! 'My boyfriend is teasing me senseless!' 

He felt a tingling sensation as Kyle tightened his hand. He tried to act like he wasn’t on the verge of an eruption. Reaching for his mug, he snarked, “Just thirsty!”

Clark was surprised his hand didn’t tremble while he brought the mug to his lips. He sighed after swallowed. He hadn't made the noise because of the caffeine. 

He was relieved Kyle had removed his hand. He felt a painful throbbing deep within in his loins. It had to be from the loss of contact.

Clark tried to ignore his body’s demand for release. He prayed the tension would disperse after a few minutes. It didn’t, though. 

He was seconds away from reaching underneath the table. He couldn’t take the pulsations much longer. His heart beat faster when Kyle made it impossible.

Clark couldn’t take his hand without everyone seeing. He tried to think of a way to achieve his objective. ‘I’ll finish my coffee and then ask if Kyle wants to go to his apartment.’

“Is Lana your girlfriend? The way she looks at you reminds me of how my friend Liz always looked at her crush?”  
Clark shook his head as he answered, “Lana is dating Whitney.” He wanted to be clear so he added, “I’m her friend and not interested in anything more.” ‘I’m already in a relationship.’

Maria smiled before she said, “I should hit the road. Let you and Kyle get to those video games and pizza.”

Kyle reached into his back pocket as he asked, “Clark, are you ready to go?”

Clark nodded he was more than ready. He slid out of their seat and held his knapsack in front of him. He wasn’t thinking about pizza as he quirked, “Now, I’m hungry.”

Kyle toss some cash on the table as he said, “We can order after we get to my place.”

Clark followed Kyle and Maria out of the Beanery. He was painfully aware of his erection with each step toward their destination. He couldn’t wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tina originally was arrested but I have future plans for her   
> All of Clark's more Kal like behavior will be explained much later on


	15. Chapter 15

Clark practically ran into of the apartment after Kyle and Maria walked through the door. He was throbbing from the tightness of his jeans against his erection. He couldn't wait another second dropped his bag on top of the counter and said, “I have to use the bathroom.” 

He blurred down the hallway and into the bathroom. Closing the door, he shakily unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and sighed loudly as some of the pressure eased. It wasn’t enough, though.

Clark stared at his reflection after he freed his erection from its confines. He’d tears of desperation as he grasped his aching manhood. Closing his eyes, he started to pump and squeeze.

He heard the door open, close, and sensed Kyle but continued moving his hand. He moaned as Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist. His body trembled and shuttered after Kyle kissed the back of his neck. 

Clark opened his eyes as he felt the warmth from Kyle’s hands. He couldn’t stifle the needy whimper for his hands to touch his flesh. His eyes reflected his desperation as looked at Kyle through the mirror and begged, “Please, I need to cum!”

Kyle increased the pressure of his hands as he suggested, “I think, I should take you to bed.”

Clark shook his head as he begged, “No, please don’t stop!” He had been teased for far too long a second longer would be torture. He felt the same tingly sensations as earlier on his erection and back of his neck just before his semen spurted and he screamed, “Kyle…”

He was weak in the knees from the intensity of his orgasm. He turned on trembling legs and kissed Kyle. He fought with his belt buckle as he deepened their kiss.

Clark growled as he continued to struggle. He was relieved when Kyle covered his hands. He was close to ripping the belt to remove the offending garment.

He wasn’t pleased when Kyle stepped away from him. He wanted to continue their kiss. It was his turn to tease.  
Kyle raised an eyebrow as he huskily teased, “It will be better if we’re both naked.”

Clark toed off his work boots and socks, yanked his t-shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans. He pouted after he noticed Kyle hadn’t removed his clothes. He stepped closer as he complained, “You’re not naked!"

Kyle smirked before he said, “I will undress when we’re in my bedroom.”

Clark kept his eyes trained on Kyle’s ass while he followed him. He licked his lips as he watched Kyle strip. Moving closer to the bed, he said, “It’s my turn to tease you!”

Kyle came closer as he retorted, “I know how giving me head affects you.” His hand wrapped tightly around Clark’s cock as he continued, “I don’t think you can wait that long.”

Clark gulped as he looked into Kyle’s eyes. His orgasm hadn’t been enough to satisfy him. His body was already begging for another. 

He moaned and rocked his hips as Kyle continued to squeeze and pump his shaft. He was going to end up on his knees one way or the other. Wrapping his hand around Kyle’s dick, he snarked, “Have something else in mind?”

Kyle nodded and removed his hand. He pointed to the bed as he answered, “I lay down, and you straddle my body so we can give each other head.”

Clark thought that position was called sixty-nine. He was eager to try new things, but he didn’t want to stop, either. He squeezed his shaft once more before he released him. 

He licked his lip while he admired Kyle laying at the center of the bed. He thought about how he wanted to tease and hoped he would be able to but was doubtful. He was always on the receiving end.

Clark climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over Kyle. He moaned after his flesh brushed against him while turned and brought his mouth closer to his manhood. Glancing over his shoulder, he asked, “Like this?”

Kyle gripped Clark’s hips as he brought his manhood closer to his mouth and answered, “Yes, now how many times I can make you cum?"

Clark moaned when Kyle took his manhood into his mouth. He was doubtful he could tease but was determined to try. Dipping his head lower, he closed his mouth over the tip and slowly took more.

He had a steady rhythm going when he rocked his hips. He grunted and increased his pace as he climaxed. He sucked harder as he felt Kyle slow his thrust.

Clark thought Kyle was close when he heard his muffled grunt. He pressed his tongue into the vein while he glided his mouth up and down. His third orgasm was building as he sucked hungrily and swallowed.

He whimpered when he discovered Kyle was holding his hips. He was right on the edge of his climax. Slipping his mouth from his lover’s shaft, he begged, “Please…”

Clark was a live wire of pleasure when Kyle sucked harder and pumped faster. He felt his grip lessen after he stumbled over and screamed, “Kyle…” He felt like all cells were in a state of extreme euphoria.

He moved, so he was facing Kyle, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He snuggled into his warmth as he snarked, “I think I’m high from pleasure.”

Kyle ran his fingers over his spine as he asked, “Did that make-up for being teased in the Beanery?”

Clark slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. He didn’t ever want to feel the ache he’d been subjected to earlier. Looking deep into his eyes, he ordered, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Kyle snickered before he asked, “Do what tease or stop?”

Clark huffed he suspected Kyle already knew his answer. He didn’t like when he was teased but could endure it. He couldn’t handle what happened after Kyle stopped touching him.

He was silent while he tried to put his thoughts into words. He’d felt stuck at the crest of his climax. He finally answered, “Don’t stop.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he snarked, “Guess I better not tease you in public.”

Clark blushed while he recalled how he’d felt earlier. He’d been extremely excited and nearly climaxing several times. His blush deepened as admitted, “I was thinking, I couldn’t wait till later, and then you were touching me.”

Kyle smirked as he declared, “I kinda took advantage of the situation and used it to pay you back for checking out that Tina girl.”

Clark was silent while he tried to think of an excuse. He didn’t know how to explain without revealing one of his abilities. Wrinkling his nose, he said, “I’m not interested in Tina, or any other girls.”

“Pete says you’re in love with Lana.”

Clark shook his head as he admitted, “I used to have a crush on Lana, but after she forgave Whitney I didn’t.” He nibbled on his bottom lip after he spoke. He’d opened the door to a topic he didn’t want to discuss.

He decided to distract Kyle and leaned closer. He pouted after Kyle ended their kiss and moved away from him. He missed the closeness of his body.

Kyle grabbed his jeans off the floor as he declared, “I’m going to order pizza.”

Clark was hungry, but he wanted to lounge in bed with Kyle. He sighed as he swung his legs and sat on the mattress. Strutting across the room, he asked, “Can’t we stay naked?”

Kyle chuckled before he said, “I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

Clark chuckled as he went into the bathroom. He wondered if he'd have more room if he didn't put his boxers back on. Walking into the living room, he asked, “What if I don’t want you to.”

Kyle picked up his cell phone as he retorted, “You’re cut off until the sunsets. Pepperoni, mushroom and sausage?”

Clark thought sunset was too far away. He wanted to kiss and make out before the pizza arrived. He moved closer as he answered, “Everything sounds good except the waiting part.” 

“Pizza will be here in twenty.”

Clark still had plenty of time for kisses. He didn’t want to, but he could behave. Sitting down on the couch, he asked, “What do you want to do?”

Kyle motioned toward the television as he answered, “We could play video games, watch a movie, or talk.”

Clark was afraid he’d break the controller. He wouldn’t mind watching a movie. He was curious as he asked, “What you want to talk about?”

Kyle ran his hands through his hair before he answered, “You avoided me after we were together last time.”

Clark hadn’t purposely stayed away. He’d been in situations-trapped by Couch, his x-ray vision, and Tina. He needed to try to explain and hoped he could without revealing his secrets.

He’d planned on stopping over during all three events. He’d been locked in the sauna, thrown through a window, and plummeted to the ground. He recalled what Pete had said before he declared, “I thought you were avoiding me after what happened during the game.”

Kyle sat down next to Clark as he asked, “You mean my fumble and asking Couch where you were?”

Clark nodded he hadn’t seen Kyle ever miss a throw. His thoughts on how it could have happened made no sense. He repeated what he’d heard as he said, “Pete said you got in Couch’s face.”

“Pete was exaggerating. Probably because he is suspicious since you keep excluding him.”

Clark figured Kyle might be right. He hadn’t included Pete because he’d wanted to be alone with Kyle. His friends’ had noticed his lack of interest in Lana. 

He moved to the event that triggered his x-ray vision. “I was coming to see you, but instead I was thrown through a store window.” He thought of his invulnerability as he added, “I was lucky. I just slammed my head on the floor.” 

Clark intertwined their fingers after Kyle took his hand. He’d been looking forward to coming over after school. He looked up into his eyes as he said, “I got dizzy while climbing ropes and plummeted to the floor.”

“Lucky you didn’t break anything.”

Clark knew luck had nothing to do with it. He'd been saved from broken bones because he was invulnerable. “I was unlucky! I got escorted to the nurse, had to wait for my mom, and then was under house arrest.”

Kyle snickered before he snarked, “I was looking forward to making you squirm.”

Clark gulped while he suspected he’d be in trouble. He was already starting to rise from his thoughts. Leaning closer, he said, “I’m going to make you squirm.”

Kyle stopped holding his hand as he said, “If I kiss you. You’ll only want another one.”

Clark shrugged he couldn’t deny his accusation. He chuckled after he thought about their first kiss. He was shocked, but he’d had the same reaction.

He figured changing their current topic might be for the best. He was curious about where Kyle had gone. “I wanted to come over, but you weren’t in Smallville.”

Kyle glanced at his Buddha statue before he said, “I had an unexpected emergency in Manhattan.”

Clark was surprised. He’d assumed Kyle went to Roswell. He didn’t want to pry but wondered what had happened. 

He’d been counting the days while he waited for Kyle to return. It couldn’t have been bad since he was only away for three days. He must have spent two out of the three driving.

Clark didn’t think driving without stopping was safe. It was probably about twenty-four hours one way. He was glad Kyle hadn’t gotten into an accident. 

Kyle grabbed the controllers for the game as he explained, “Tess was in full panic over Damien stumbling down a flight of stairs.”

Clark was instantaneously jealous. He thought Tess might be another ex-girlfriend. Did Kyle still have feelings for her? 

Why else would Kyle be her emotional support during her crisis? Who was Damien to him? Was he his son?

Kyle stared the paddles as he said, “I think Alex’s death played a major part. It was the first thing I thought of.”

Clark started to feel guilty for jumping to conclusions. He imagined talking about his friend's death was hard. Kyle hadn’t mentioned his friends by name during his interview.

Kyle breathed in deeply before he slowly exhaled. He looked over at Clark as he said, “Alex was complaining about a headache before he passed out. He was dead before his body even hit the floor.”

Clark was shocked. He hadn’t realized Kyle had witnessed his friend’s death. His guilt deepened while he started to suspect Tess had been his friend’s girlfriend.

Kyle set the paddles down on the coffee table. Sitting down next to Clark, he clarified, “Tess was six months pregnant when she left Roswell.”

Clark started to think worse case scenario. He was correct in his theory, but Tess had a tie that bound her to Kyle. His stomach tightened into knots as he realized just how much he hated the idea. 

He was bewildered by the intense of his feelings. He might be an alien, but he wasn’t a female. He didn’t ever have to worry about becoming pregnant.

Clark didn’t think his race was that different from humans. He could have sex without having to worry about contraception. His heart raced while he admitted he wanted to have sexual intercourse with Kyle. 

He fidgeted while he considered how he’d feel. Their first time would be painful while his body stretched. He hoped the pleasure outweighed losing his virginity.

Clark blushed when he noticed Kyle was watching him. He’d gotten lost in his daydreams of where he’d like their relationship to go in the future. Deep down, he knew, he wasn’t ready to take that step. 

“Are you turned on by pregnant women?” Kyle quirked.

Clark shook his head. He swallowed hard when he realized what he needed to admit. His cheeks became crimson as he said, “I was thinking you can’t knock me up.”

“Mmm, wait did you think Damien is mine?”

Clark didn’t think it was funny even before he envisioned laughter in the depths of Kyle’s eyes. He knew what he had to admit as he leaned back against the cushions and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to keep from growling as he grumbled, “I was jealous. I thought Tess was one of your ex-girlfriends and she had your baby.”

“Clark, Damien is my god-son. He is Alex’s son.”

Clark felt like an asshole for having thought the worst about Kyle. He couldn’t maintain eye contact and looked away. His heart raced as he asked, “Are you mad at me?”

“Clark, look at me.”

Clark slowly looked up at Kyle. He was afraid to see his reaction. He was surprised Kyle was amused before he became serious.

“You have no reason to be jealous. I’ve no desire to be with anyone else but you. However, if and when we take that step, our relationship will not be a secret.”

Clark was pleased Kyle didn’t desire someone else. It might be quite sometime before their relationship evolved. He wasn’t ready to take that step out of the closet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to jump further into the future. Italics are clark's memories of the past

Clark was bouncing a ball in his loft. He was trying to focus on the ball instead of where his mind was wandering. It had been happening every month since his freshman year.

He hadn’t noticed the pattern at first. But, after his break-up, he’d felt an overwhelming urge to race to Roswell. He’d been halfway when his inner voice spoke, ‘Kyle lied. He was in bed with Tess!’

Clark blurred back to the farm. He started keeping track of when he longed for his ex-boyfriend. His discovery had puzzled him.

He chalked the freakishness of his actions to his broken heart. He figured in time he’d forget all about Kyle. His feelings hadn’t disappeared, though.

Clark buried those emotions connected to Kyle deep within his soul. It was easier once he learned the voice belonged to Kal-El. He added fuel to the fire of anger when that day rolled around the following month.

He was pulled from his internal musings when Kara snatched the ball. It wasn’t his day for training with her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, “Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”

Kara nodded before she answered, “I interrupted a process Jor-El believes you already require. I want you to go through the rebirth after finals.”

Clark glared at his cousin. He’d had his last final this morning. Shaking his head, he grumbled, “No, I’m not spending my whole summer training.”

He had plans-spending time with his friends, practicing throwing, and enjoying his summer. Unfortunately, his routine would include a secluded pool in the Arctic. He needed to counteract something his body regularly did ten days from now.

Clark had a sudden idea pop into his head. He might have found a way to get an answer to a question he’d asked several times since Kara arrived in the caves that day. Maintaining eye contact, he quirked, “Tell me, how you were released from suspended animation, and I’ll go.”

He rolled his eyes when Kara claimed she’d already told him. He knew she was lying. Shaking his head, he snarked, “The truth!”

Kara tossed the ball back as she retorted, “Everything isn’t always what it appears to be.”

Clark blinked rapidly when his eyes began to itch. He’d heard that saying during his last argument with Kyle. It was the last thing, he’d said to him.

_He stood frozen in shock after he walked into the bedroom. He didn’t want to believe his own eyes. But, he’d caught Tess and Kyle in bed together._

_Clark had been puzzled when Kyle drove out to the farm. He’d refused to talk to Kyle. His father had instead._

_He’d gotten angry while he’d eavesdropped on their conversation. He clenched his hands into tight fists while Kyle lied to his father. ‘Can you tell Clark I’m sorry. I planned on staying throughout the summer, but my father already paid for football camp.’_

_Clark was thankful Kyle hadn’t revealed why he was really hurt. He’d blurred to his apartment after dinner. His voice dripped with venom as he snapped, “You’re sorry!”_

_Kyle nodded as he replied, “Clark, I’m sorry.”_

_Clark wasn’t accepting his apology. He wasn't listening to his inner voice, either. ‘You made out with Chloe!’_

_He’d been high on red-K. He would have been all over Kyle if he wasn’t in Manhattan again. Crossing his arms over his chest, he accused, “You’ve been screwing her all along!”_

_Kyle breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. He shook his head before he said, “Everything isn’t always what it appears to be.”_

_Clark huffed. He’d caught Kyle redhanded. His eyes glistened with tears as he snapped, “I saw you!”_

_He wasn’t going to cry in front of Kyle. He turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment. Instead of leaving, he blurred back inside and stole his Buddha statue._

_Clark didn’t know why he’d taken it. He didn’t need the reminder when he had a broken heart and memories._

He managed to get his vision under control, but Kara had taken off. He hated that saying. It was as bad as another Kyle had said on more than one occasion. ‘I want to explain, but I can’t. No matter how much I want to, I just can’t.’

Clark breathed in deeply as his anger turned to sadness. It didn’t matter that two years had passed or that he’d buried those feeling. He longed for his true one.

He’d been tempted to speak to Kara about that term. He didn’t want to reveal his involvement with another male. Titling his head, he listened for her.

Clark wasn’t surprised when he detected Kara at the caves. He used to like to study the language on the walls. It had been a long time since he’d studied the old paintings.

He shook his head no as he heard, “Kal, please reconsider.” He wasn’t going to change his mind. His once a week training was enough.

Clark wasn’t required to do more than his weekly training. He would be enjoying his last year of freedom. His extended stay at the fortress was to commence after his graduation party.

He didn’t know how long he was required to stay. He was puzzled by how the AI had answered his question. It depended on his mental and physical states during his transition into adulthood.

Clark hoped the AI hadn't meant until he agreed to rule with an iron fist. He would never do what his spaceship demanded. He touched his chest as he thought about his brand.

_He had heard a strange voice coming from the storm cellar. It was the will of his biological father, Jor-El. He was ordered to leave Smallville, but he refused to abandon his friends and family._

_Clark had been up all night thinking about what he’d heard. His parents believed he made his own destiny. He’d decided to stay in Smallville._

_He watched the sunset hoping it wouldn’t be his last. He was going to go in for dinner when he heard his father’s voice again. ‘It’s time, Kal-El. Come to me.’_

_Clark went into the storm cellar. His ship light up as he heard, “You will obey me, Kal-El.” He argued, “You’re not my father. I won’t let you control me.”_

_He watched the lights brighten as the ship turned toward him. Suddenly, an explosion of bright light propelled his body across the room and against the wall. He screamed in agony as he felt a burning sensation at his chest._

_Clark managed to tear open his dress shirt, but he couldn't move away from the wall. He groaned in agony while the mark of his ancestors began to appear on his chest. His skin was still on fire as he dropped to the ground._

_He gasped for air as he looked over at his spaceship. He was instructed to begin his journey at the zenith of the star Sol. His flesh continued to burn while he received a warning. “If you do not, you will hurt the ones you love most._

_Clark didn’t tell his parents what happened. He enlisted Pete to help in his plan. His friend tried to be a voice of reason, but he was convinced destroying his ship was the only alternative._

_He showed Pete the mark on his chest. He cringed when Pete reached out and touched his raised flesh. It was show and tell not touch._

_Clark understood Pete was curious. He didn’t react or respond to his friend. His gesture made him feel really uncomfortable._

_He was thankful Pete wasn’t Kyle. He’d have another entirely different problem. His break-up hadn’t ended his nightly rituals._

_Clark pushed his thoughts of his ex to the back of his mind. He could feel his blood pump faster while his body responded in kind. His heart pounded when he realized the mark of his ancestors amplified his reactions._

_He still remembered what Pete said after he told his secret. You’re not keeping more secrets, are you? I’ve full disclosure? What about you and Kyle?_

_Clark was shocked but recovered quickly. He’d lied knowing Pete would react just as badly if he knew the truth. Later he wondered why Pete had asked._

_He regained his focus and explained. He wasn’t in pain but he was fearful. He believed the ship might be able to use the symbol of his ancestors to control him._

_Clark wanted to use Lionel Luthor’s Kryptonite key. It would solve all of his problems. He prayed the mark would disappear once his spaceship was rendered harmless._

_He should have listened to Pete. He hadn’t known the explosion would have a gigantic ripple effect. His stomach tightened into knots while he considered the consequences of his actions._

_Clark frowned when he saw the mark remained. He'd a permanent reminded of his true heritage. His heart raced while he looked at the destruction._

_He realized his parents had been caught in the blast wave after he saw their truck. He was terrified as he determined he’d done what his spaceship had predicted. He’d harmed the ones he loved._

_Clark waited anxiously for news on his mother. He tried to apologize, but he received a lecture about his rash actions. His father was right._

_It wasn’t time for his excuses. He hadn’t thought about what would happen. Now, his mother was lying unconscious in a hospital bed._

_Clark hoped the doctor had good news. He was relieved when he heard, his mom had a mild concision, but would be fine. His happiness was shortlived._

_He felt like a giant weight came crashing down on his chest. It was his guilt over how his mother had lost the baby. He’d taken something irreplaceable from her._

_Clark had tried to cover up his past and push it away. But, he couldn’t hide or run from it. He needed to leave Smallville before he hurt someone else._

_He tore apart the Torch office looking for a red-K ring. He wanted to feel better. The ring would provide the rush he desperately needed._

_Clark wanted to forget how his father had looked at him. He’d stop thinking about how he should have done what his ship demanded. He wouldn’t care the instant he slipped on the ring._

_He was thankful for his best friend when he found her ring. Her belief in the strange and bizarre made his quest possible. He wouldn’t be himself._

_Clark wasn’t going to let Pete talk him out of his decision. He hadn’t listened before when he should have heeded his warnings. He was holding the solution to all of his troubles._

_He blurred back to the farm. He changed his jeans and t-shirt before he dressed in bad boy attire-a black leather jacket and dark shades. He'd add the final touch once he slipped on the Red-K ring._

_Clark swung his legs over the frame and mounted his motorcycle. He revved the engine as he slipped the ring on his finger. His veins bulged to the surface of his flesh, his eyes flashed red, and he became Kal._

_He heard the will of his biological father after he passed the now leaving Smallville sign. His chest burned at the same moment the voice spoke. ‘You will obey me, Kal-El.’_

_Clark didn’t care what his biological father wanted. He continued on his way toward Metropolis. His haze guaranteed two things; he was inhibition free with his abilities and constantly thinking about Kyle._

_He squatted in a high rise apartment complex. His body pulsed with desperation for release while he stripped off everything but his ring. It had taken hours for his orgasm to rush through him._

_Clark had been on the crest, but each time the brand flared to life. It was his punishment for his disobedience. His orgasm only came after he’d slipped the ring from his finger._

_He put the ring back on when he started to feel the weight of his guilt again. His body hummed from the combination of his high from his exposure and orgasm. He drifted into a deep rem state sleep._

_Clark was brought out of his slumber as the brand flared to life. He panted for air as his chest felt like it was on fire. He stumbled out of bed and practically blurred into the bathroom._

_He robbed several ATMs and stashed the money inside of saddlebags. He tossed one of those bags at a cute blonde for the ride he wanted to acquire. It was affordable he could have anything, his heart desired._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though Clark is remembering his time in Metropolis he isn't remembering everything I always thought it would be fun to treat red-k like a drug where it wasn't that simple to stop and he might not remember everything ~winks~ some of what is written he instantly forgets again

_Clark was a god among the mortals of Metropolis. He did have his weakness, but he didn’t expect anyone to use Kryptonite. He hadn’t come across anyone powerful enough to stop him._

_He had finally fallen asleep when his slumber was rudely interrupted. He thought the henchmen were a special kind of stupid. Who checks the body after unloading semi-automatics?_

_Clark growled in annoyance as he tossed the bullet-ridden sheets from his body. He’d have to get a new bed. He grabbed both men by their throats and threw them effortlessly across the room._

_He stood and fiddled with his ring as he asked, “Who sent you.” His attitude quickly changed to curiosity as he heard, “I did.” He studied the man in the business suit while he waited for an answer._

_Clark was amused when Morgan Edge acted as if he was introducing himself. He walked toward Morgan like he was going to take his hand but opened his dresser instead. He looked back at Morgan as he said, “That’s a hell of a scar. How did you get it?”_

_He turned away from Moran and smirked before he answered, “My dad’s a real bastard.” He slipped on his t-shirt before he turned and walked by Morgan. “What do ya want?”_

_Clark sat down in the chair while Morgan answered, “You came to my club flashing money and then you interrupted my guys at the bank.” He was even more amused when he heard, “I take it that wasn’t a coincidence.”_

_He had taken a blonde to Atlantis and gotten bored, It was easy to do when wanted someone in another city. He’d needed something to do to pass the time._

_Clark didn’t care that Morgan Edge thought he was the big bad Mobster. He wasn’t bothered by how he’d taken money Morgan had expected to receive. He chuckled before he said, “Those clowns work for you.”_

_“You made quite the reputation for yourself. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were man or myth and clearly your both.”_

_Clark was pleased he’d gotten quite the reputation. He had given the bouncer his keys and the car. He didn't need the wheels, and he could go faster with his super speed._

_He robbed from the rich and given to the poor. He could be considered a modern day Robin Hood. He was merely using the gifts he possessed to do things he knew his father wouldn’t approve._

_Clark was tired of seeing feathers floating in the air. He wanted Morgan to leave as he said, “Well, I’m glad I could clear it up for you.” He grinned as he snidely said, “Mr. Edge.”_

_He wished Morgan would take the silent hint. He frowned when Morgan said, “I’d like to talk about a job opportunity.” He held his hand in front of his face while he pretended to consider working for Morgan._

_Clark wasn’t interested in anything Morgan offered. He did plan on making Atlantis his stomping grounds. He declined as he said, “Thanks. I’m really not looking for work right now.”_

_He grinned as he fiddled with his ring and stated, “I like to fly solo.” He continued to twirl his ring as Morgan said, “No matter how many bullets bounce of you, Kal you’re still a kid, and I’m the biggest crime crime boss of Metropolis.”_

_Clark wondered if Morgan was trying to scare him. He glanced at the men slowly getting up from the floor and smirked before he stated, “Well, I think you could afford better help.”_

_He would have been concerned about their injuries without his ring. He thought the men deserved every bump and bruise. He looked back at Morgan as he said, “That’s why we’re talking.”_

_Clark barely could keep a straight face. He was enjoying the few moments peace his body would allow. He was curious as Morgan said, “I’ve got this one job. It will make you midis rich, so when you are tired of playing in the little league, you know where to find me.”_

_He rolled his eyes when Morgan walked by him. He was powerful enough to take everything. He would be the boss, and Morgan would answer to him._

_Clark wasn’t interested in becoming a big crime boss. He looked at the mess and sighed. He’d been careless._

_He’d take a shower while the feathers settled. It was too bad he didn’t know anyone who could manipulate molecular structure. He could save a lot of time._

_Clark groaned as his brand began to burn. He turned the water on, stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the tub. He knew that wasn’t the lesson he should have gotten from his visitor._

_He twisted the ring while he thought of what he'd consider if he wasn’t high. He was responsible for his own mess. He had attracted negative attention and should use his abilities to do good._

_Clark was relieved when the pain stopped. He groaned as he became aware of his erection. He wouldn’t be doing anything until he got control of his lower body._

_He finally managed his task after he’d killed all the hot water. He hated cold showers. He dressed, blurred the feathers away, and tossed the damaged comforter._

_Clark had found a spare down comforter in the closet. He tossed the new one on the bed as he said, “Good as new.” Grabbing the garbage bag, he walked out of the apartment._

_He was on the prowl for a bimbo to pass the time. He smirked at the blonde and pretended to be into her as she kissing him. His nostrils flared when she slipped her hand into his dress shirt._

_Clark wanted to enjoy the closeness of a female body. He could ignore his lack of response but wasn’t in the mood for idol chit chat. His frustration increased when she ignored his attempt to continue sucking face._

_He sighed after he was asked where he was from. It was a loaded question. He was doubtful the ditzy blonde could handle the real answer as he growled, “Some place, I’m trying to forget.”_

_Clark was the last son of Krypton. He had traveled through the cosmos from his planet to Earth. His chest burned while he recalled how he carried the hoped and dreams of his people._

_He breathed in deeply when she asked about his brand. It was his constant reminder of where he was from originally. He thought of his biological father as he lied, “It’s a birthmark.”_

_Clark grabbed her wrist with more force than he’d intended. He didn’t want her touching his chest. His voice was thick as he snarled, “Don’t touch.”_

_He should be concerned with the amount of strength he’d used to ensure she stopped. He honestly didn’t care, though. However, he was amused by the fury in the depths of her eyes._

_Clark might have kissed her again, but he’d already become bored. He wasn’t feeling the mind-blowing reaction he longed for within his soul. It wouldn’t matter how many women he kissed, either._

_He glanced at the bartender as he asked, “What’s your deal, Kal?” He was amused when his nightly habits were pointed out. He strolled in with a different babe, but he always left empty-handed._

_Clark barely received a physical reaction from their kisses. His manhood never rose to attention. He remained soft until the brand flared to life._

_He had wondered what would happen if he kissed another man. He’d found a man dancing with Chloe to be quite pleasing on the eyes. He was about his height with long sandy hair styled in a Mohawk on top, tattooed muscular biceps, several piercings, form-fitting black muscle t-shirt, and jeans._

_Clark curiously wondered about the color of the eyes hidden beneath those thick and dark shades. He didn’t have the right angle to use his x-ray vision and wasn’t moving from his vantage point. He could spy on his best-friend without being detected._

_He was intrigued by their strange conversation and wondered about their prior history. He thought he might be right as he overheard, “Will he hate you, as much as, I always will?”_

_Clark continued to study the man as he stepped away from Chloe. He held a sense of power in his stance almost like he was a force to be reckoned with, and shouldn’t be a man with whom you trifled. He had the attention of practically every female and a few men within his vicinity._

_He didn’t believe the man would lose a fight. He smirked as he thought, ‘There is a first time for everything.’ He might have found an adversary worthy of challenging._

_Clark was disappointed when the man disappeared into the crowded club. He raised an eyebrow after he noticed his best friend was furious. He briefly was reminded of the girl infected by a parasite, but he dismissed her strange behavior._

_He was leaning against the bar when the stranger he’d been observing order a drink. He downed his shot before he turned toward him. He smirked before he said, “Clark or as you call yourself these days, Kal. I don’t know if your exploits were intended to get our attention or you were pissed off by your biological father, but congratulation your wish has been granted.”_

_Clark was stunned, but he was more intrigued. He was delighted someone besides Morgan Edge noticed him. It appeared he’d gotten the attention of more than one person, but this man was alone._

_He didn’t feel threatened by his words. He needed Kryptonite, and he’d already feel the pain associated with the meteor rocks if the man had one. He couldn’t harm him._

_Clark almost chucked out loud he hadn’t had his wish granted. He did ignite a spark within and was the first man other than his true one who’d gotten him to rise to attention. But he wasn’t the man who’d stolen and broken his heart._

_He was doubtful the man would be pleased he was having the opposite reaction than the one he intended. He was excited not fearful. He shrugged nonchalantly while thinking, ‘Who are you and where is your army?’_

_Clark cocked his eyebrow in a mockingly. He believed the man had more to say and would enjoy a good game of cat and mouse. It would be fun to pretend to be the mouse._

_He wasn’t amused when the stranger raised his eyebrow above the dark, thick shades. He felt a jolt that traveled directly to his groin as the man using his tongue to play with his lip ring. He narrowed his eyes as he heard, “Kent, we give one warning, and this is yours. It’s an automatic thirty-days the next time you purposely infect yourself.”_

_Clark stepped closer as he snarled, “Who are you to give me a warning?” He glanced around before he snarked, “Where’s your back-up?” He tried to ignore the electrical charge between their bodies._

_The stranger snickered before he replied, “I’m not someone ya want to play leapfrog with you’ll lose.”_

_Clark hadn’t been allowed to play children’s game, and he was no child. He wasn’t even human, and he had this thick accented, tattooed, pierced, and muscular punk who believed he was "all that and a bag of chips." He was aroused in more ways than one, as he retorted, “You got that backward.”_

_He’d be the one walking away unscathed. His nostrils flared as the man purred, “Nah, Iz got it right!” He felt his pulse race as he was openly sized-up before he heard, “It’s a shame your not older, or I’d teach you why they say never play leapfrog with a unicorn.”_

_Clark momentarily was caught off guard. He couldn't possibly know he was under age. It was just a lucky guess. He wasn’t technically involved with anyone, either. He had just unknowingly thought of Kyle as his true one but his feelings hadn’t been the same._

_Clark had heard that urban saying before, and his virginity would be intact. He wouldn’t lose; he’d be the victor and wasn’t interested in becoming another notch on his studded belt._

_He was jealous of any women or men that the man had been with sexually. He wanted to be the last notch, and just like Kyle, he wasn’t able to stop himself. He’d found his life-mate._

_Clark didn’t notice the deep frown on the stranger’s face. He was too busy having a mild panic attack. He couldn’t possibly be with two men._

_He tried to turn his feeling back to anger as he pointed toward the exit and growled, “Why don’t we step outside?”He stepped forward, and his hands clenched into tight fists. He was all talk and no action. If he wasn’t interested in a fight, he really should be on his way._

_Clark nearly lost control of his heat vision as the man spoke. “You really should remember not everything is what it appears to be.” He hated that saying. He attempted to speak but lost his train of thought as the stranger lowered his sunglasses and their eyes locked._

_He almost climaxed in his boxers. He was looking into pure black eyes, void of white, and alien. He was enthralled as the stranger snarked, “Ya sure ya wanna flex with me cause ya have bitten off more than ya can chew.”_

_Clark didn’t have a chance to reply. He glanced at the side door as it closed behind the stranger. He needed fresh air and weaved through the crowd._

_He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled once he was outside. He moved into the shadows to adjusted his jeans. It was the first time someone other than Kyle had his manhood hard._

_Clark managed to regain his composure and decided he’d had enough of Atlantis for one night. He wanted to get back to his place before the seal flared to life. He started down the alleyway and was about to switch into super speed when he decided to walk instead._

_He paused and looked around after he thought someone was following him. He wasn’t in the mood to be toyed with by the stranger. He didn’t know who or what he had challenged. But, he’d been right in his assumption the stranger was powerful._

_Clark tried to unscramble the knowledge in his head about his race. He couldn’t think straight with the red haze. He twirled the ring as he rode the elevator but refused to take it off._

_He was annoyed when the bartender interrupted his thoughts with another question. “What are you, a monk or something?” He considered his answer but knew he wasn’t a monk._

_Clark regularly masturbated before and after his break-up. He didn’t get the same intensity during his orgasms. His body craved the release he’d received from one on one contact._

_He might be bisexual, but deep down he knew the real answer. He’d tried to deny his true nature. He was gay._

_Clark had kissed and made-out with Chloe when he was high. He couldn’t recall ever getting an erection. He’d been rifled with guilt afterward._

_He wasn’t about to allow someone else to break his heart. He was fascinated and turned on by the stranger but had no interested in sloppy seconds. He spoke the truth as he declared, “What’s the point of starting something when it’s just going to end badly.”_

_Clark glanced around the bar before he decided it was time to go. He’d feel the burning of his brand, soon. It would ease up if he took off the ring, but he‘d be plagued by his guilt again._

_He started to feel the burning at his chest. He was overcome with regret after he slipped off his ring and called home. Holding the receiver to his ear, he breathed softly and listened to his mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a goof and it bugged me so i had to fix it its in the part Clark won't remember till later so it will be reposted again too


	18. Chapter 18

_Clark instantly became more agitated when he stepped out of the elevator and discovered Chloe was waiting for him to get home. He should have anticipated his best friend wouldn't honor his request to leave him alone. It didn’t matter, though._

_He wasn’t going back to Smallville. He didn’t listen when his mother begged him. His best friend couldn’t convince him, either._

_Clark became angry and wondered if Chloe had told anyone his location. She didn’t know his weakness, but his father did. He’d bring a chunk of Kryptonite and a sledgehammer._

_He was skeptical Chloe claimed his secret was safe with her. It wasn’t the first time she’d butted into his personal affairs. A mysterious woman at school had approached him._

_Clark was shocked when he learned why. He’d some crazy woman that believed he was her long lost son. It was impossible. She couldn’t have given birth to him._

_He was enraged after he investigated. Chloe had the audacity to posted on several adoption websites. His best friend had no right to pry into his personal life._

_Clark lashed out when he confronted Chloe. He was adopted, but he wasn’t interested in finding his biological parents. He hadn’t cared about her feelings when he angrily voiced his opinion._

_He believed Chloe should find her own mother. He wasn’t sympathetic when he saw her tears. She should consider the consequences before she meddled._

_Clark had gained some information on his adoption. Lionel Luthor had founded Metropolis United. He’d confronted his parents._

_He was shocked when he learned the whole story of his adoption. His father obtained his adoption papers from Lionel Luthor. He’d needed those papers for the authorities and the town._

_Clark had forgiven Chloe, but he hadn’t forgotten. He hadn’t wanted to end their friendship. His decision was from before he’d left Smallville, though._

_He didn’t want to talk to her now. He wouldn’t hurt anyone else. Walking by her, he snarled, “I’m busy.”_

_Clark sighed when Chloe followed him. He should have known she wouldn’t do as he wished. He tried to remain calm when she demanded, “What’s your deal? You come to Metropolis, and you’re a completely different person!”_

_He didn’t have to answer to anyone especially Chloe. Walking toward the bedroom, he quirked, “Maybe, it’s the real me.” He sighed as he thought ‘Of course, you like country, Clark._

_Clark left behind the farm boy attitude and adopted the bad boy persona. He’d shed his t-shirts for black dress shirts and leather jacket. His alterations even included his name._

_He thought about his exploits after Chloe demanded to know how he afforded his current digs. He couldn’t explain, and even if he could, he wouldn’t tell her. It was none of her business._

_Clark considered the reason Chloe was in Metropolis. She was working at the Daily Planet. Why had she'd really been given her position?_

_He knew Chloe was talented and a damn good reporter. He should be happy for his best friend. However, he couldn’t stop his suspicions._

_Lionel Luthor was motivated to handed Chloe her dream job on a silver platter. He expected something in return for his generosity. Information on yours truly._

_Clark wanted to believe Chloe would never betray him. He was too aware of how driven she became to discover the truth. She’d a habit of thinking about the consequence afterward._

_He wasn’t about to become her next big story. He thought of their past issues as he drawled, “Why Chloe? So, you can put me in your column and write a big story about me.”_

_Clark didn’t care how his words revealed his lack of trust in her. He’d voiced his warning after their last argument. Their friendship would be over if she crossed that line with him, again._

_He’d been in Metropolis for a few days when Chloe used her investigative skills to find him. He could easily move, but he was testing her. Had she'd learned from her past mistakes?_

_Clark had expected his parents at his doorstep, but he would have known Chloe ratted him out. It would have driven a deeper wedge in their already strained friendship. He voiced his mistrust as he snarked, “Maybe, that’s why you kept my secret.”_

_He was slightly amused when she answered. He hadn’t asked her. He demanded._

_Clark almost laughed. She hoped he would come to his senses and go home. His mood changed when he read between the lines. He was leaving her no alternative but to assist those still looking for him._

_He glanced over at Chloe knowing he could change her mind. He could explain why he was in Metropolis. Instead, he lied, “I’ve erased Smallville from my past.”_

_Clark fiddled with his ring after Chloe asked, "Why are you still wearing a part of your past?" He couldn’t reveal the real reason. The rock supplied a drug when it came in contact with his skin and lowered his inhibitions._

_He hadn’t been exposed to Red-K for an extended period until he came to Metropolis. He’d heard drunk addicts forgetting things, had blackouts, and went through withdrawal. He didn’t think the long term effects would be the same and didn’t care, either._

_Clark needed the haze to keep his guilt at bay. He didn't understand how he had managed to control his sexual hunger and keep from hunting down Kyle. He should be running to the one he truly desired, and couldn't find the other one._

_He was attracted and reacted to two men and used two strange terms for both. Their classifications were connected somehow to the two weeks of every month, and he fought with every fiber within after he removed the ring._

_Clark tried desperately to push the thoughts of the tattooed man away. He could feel his blood pumping in his veins and something deep within his soul. It was almost like every cell within his body was demanding to form a connection to him._

_He was stunned as he determined the tattooed man meant more than Kyle. He suspected a true one interpreted to first love. He had met the man he was destined to become mated to for life._

_Clark was extremely horny almost to the point of pain, and his body demanded more than masturbation. He believed Jor-El had chosen Kyle and wanted consummation. He had tried to get him to remove the ring._

_He thought his race had weird rituals. He shouldn’t be encouraged to have sex. He was discouraged by his adoptive father with the sex talk._

_Clark believed his theory might be correct after he used the term life-mate. He shouldn’t be expected to act out his thoughts. He didn’t even know the stranger, wasn’t with Kyle, was too young, and couldn’t be with both men._

_He couldn’t tell his best friend those things, and he was through explaining. He didn’t care that his parents were losing the farm. His returning wouldn’t change anything._

_Clark started to feel the burning in his veins when Chloe mentioned others finding him. He wanted to believe she’d been lucky. It was only a matter of time before someone else tracked him._

_He needed to get rid of Chloe. He wasn’t interested in anything else she had to say. His nostrils flared when she spoke again._

_Clark hated to admit there was truth in her accusations. He didn’t want to face his parents after what he’d done to his mother. His cowardly actions had caused her miscarriage._

_He advanced toward her as he growled, “Get out!” He stated the truth as he declared, “If you tell anyone where I am. I’ll go so far from Metropolis that no one will ever find me!”_

_Clark could see the fear in her eyes when Chloe attempted to get the last word. He would have laughed if his threshold of pain wasn’t increasing with each second. He hadn’t let Chloe know him._

_He’d only allowed one person to get that close. He hadn’t known his secrets, but he intended to tell him. He was shocked by the truth of his thoughts._

_Clark fell to his knees and struggled to remove the ring from his finger. He gasped for air while he heard his biological father's voice. ‘This phase of your journey is about completed.’_

He was still puzzled even after all these months. He wondered if his strange dream had been a warning. He needed to remove the ring before something happened he couldn’t undo.

Clark hadn’t care when his father arrived with his abilities. He a bad feeling, now. What if the human body wasn’t intended to harbor that power? 

He remembered how weak his father had been after he’d lost those powers. He was relieved his father had recovered. Still, he couldn’t stop wondering.

Clark had voiced his concerns about Jor-El. He didn’t understand why he’d given his father powers. He was concerned his father made a deal with the entity in the caves.

He was frustrated by how his father didn’t care about any consequences. He had his life back until he received another demand from his biological father. It wasn’t easy to transition back when he was once again required to hide.

Clark had to deal with what he’d done. He’d taken the job from Morgan Edge and stolen a vial from Lionel Luthor. It wasn’t like he could return the item in question.

He didn’t want to when he learned what was inside of the vial. Lionel managed to get his hands on his blood. He started to wonder how much Lionel knew about him.

Clark had hoped he’d never see Morgan Edge again. He’d gotten angry when Morgan showed up on the farm with a filer his parents had distributed in their attempts to find him. He'd easily threatened him.

He’d thought Morgan had heeded his warning. He should have known better. His heart pounded while he wondered how he would save his parents.

Clark didn’t have a choice. He had to give Morgan what he wanted. Grabbing a chunk of Kryptonite, he cut his wrist and put his blood inside of a jar.

He was held hostage while he waited for the second gunman to receive a call from his boss. No further action was required if his blood was authentic. He had nothing to worry about unless he’d tried to trick Morgan.

Clark tried to remain calm when the gunman answered his phone. He had no way of knowing if Morgan would keep his word. His heightened sense of hearing detected a change in his heartbeat. 

He didn’t understand why the man suddenly seemed scared. He continued to listen and was perplex by what he overheard. ‘Your boss and his accomplice are now in my custody. If, you want to have the same fate, by all means, remain on the Kent farm.’ 

He watched the gunman slip his phone into his pocket as he stated, “You have friends in high places, but you already knew that didn’t you?” 

Clark didn’t know who the gunman was referring. His heart pounded as he heard, “I saw you talking to him.” He didn’t remember talking to any males other than the bartender. 

He watched the gunman slip his gun into his holster. “He’s the Royal in charge of an old, elite syndicate. The epitome of both man, myth, and power.” He smirked and winked before he said, “You have to be someone special.”

Clark stared at the gunman. He was suggesting Kal was sexually involved with this man. Clark hadn’t done more than suck face, and he hadn’t kissed a man in over two years. 

He wanted to go after the gunman, but he needed to make sure his parents were all right. He was relieved his parents only had a few bumps and scrapes. He started toward the door, but stopped as his father said, “Clark, I think we should all go inside.”

Clark started to feel nervous. He didn’t know how to explain what his parents had overheard. He blurted out a little too loudly, “I don’t know what that gunman was talking about!”

He didn’t know what to think when his father said, “Clark, I don’t think we should be concerned with what that man had to say.” He started to complain, “But, he suggested…, ” he was cut off by his father.

“Clark, he suggested you have powerful friends. I’m grateful and let’s hope he decides to deal with Lionel too.”

Clark was still concerned. He didn’t remember making any friends while he was in Metropolis. He was having a mild panic attack as he cried, “I don’t remember!"

Martha reached for his hand as she said, “Clark, your memories could come back, or you might never remember.”

Clark sighed his parents were right. He didn’t like the implication. He might have met someone powerful, and didn’t remember. It just wasn’t fair. 

He was afraid of what else he had forgotten. He needed to put Metropolis in his past. He would be leaving with his parents for a fresh start. 

Clark figured this would be the last night he slept in his childhood bedroom. He didn’t know where his parents planned to relocate and decided it didn’t matter. He was sad, though.

He had to say goodbye to his friends after their garage sale. He would make new friends at a new school. He hoped for a miracle as he closed his eyes.

Clark walked downstairs with another box. He’d overheard his father say, “It doesn’t seem right calling any other place home.” He voiced his opinion as he said, “It’s not the place that makes the home, dad.”

He could hear the hope in her voice as his mom asked, “Does that mean you’re coming with us?” He nodded as he walked by. He set the box down as he said, “I’ve kinda closed the door on my time in Metropolis.”

Clark turned around to face his parents as he said, “I called the police and told them where the money is that I stole.” It didn’t undo his bad deeds, but it was a step toward redemption. He hoped he didn’t have more hiding spots he couldn’t remember. 

He had learned a valuable lesson. He looked up as he declared, “I guess you can’t run away from your problems when the real problem is your blood.” He still wasn’t ready to voice one hidden truth about himself.

Clark contemplated speaking with his parents, but he was afraid of their reaction. He knew his fears were silly. His parents had excepted everything about him.

He continued to fiddle with the plant holder as his father said, “Hey, Clark, don’t be so hard on yourself.” He tried to take comfort from his embrace, but he was worried. He couldn’t explain without having that conversation he wasn’t ready to have.


	19. Chapter 19

Clark glanced at the door when he heard a knock. He’d hadn’t been expecting Lex to come to their sale. He tried to lighten the tension by joking about the macro-may plant holders.

Lex smiled before he said, “Thanks Clark, but I’m actually doing my own share of purging around the mansion.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows while he wondered what Lex meant. He glanced at his father as Lex said, “I don’t know if you were aware Morgan Edge was an associate of my father’s. My father was arrested a few hours after Morgan Edge.” He tried to keep his voice level as he asked, “Do you know what the charges are?”

Lex nodded before he answered, “Murder. I know my father is guilty, but I think my father got too close to something. He was obsessed with the traveler and everything he collected over the years was confiscated.”

Clark looked like he was calm, but he was freaking out. He thought his father had on his poker face. It appeared someone had granted his wish but taken it one step further.

“I did some digging afterward, but it’s like area fifty-one, and even my contacts don’t have a high enough clearance level.”

Clark thought, his heart might explode, it was beating so fast. He attempted to break the mounting tension as he said, “Area fifty-one is a myth.” He chuckled before he said, “Next, you’ll say the Roswell crash happened.”

Lex smiled before he said, “The residents of that town believe, and celebrate their arrival during Crash festival week. You are friends with Kyle Valenti. He didn't mention he is a direct decedent of one of those men who were at the original crash site.”

Clark had meant for his smart Alec comment to lighten the mood. He thought the celebration of alien death was morbid. He became even more uncomfortable as Lex mentioned Kyle.

He believed Kyle had mentioned the festive. Roswell was considered the home of aliens and dedicated to their arrival. Kyle joked about aliens, but he'd also said he was raised to believe in aliens.

Clark glanced at his parents while he moved his hands to hide his response to his thoughts. He hadn’t spoken about his ex since Kyle talked to his father. He came close to getting caught crying by his mom on several occasions, but he always managed to fool her.

He wondered if he was wrong as he noticed the concern in her eyes. He decided he was overreacting. He silently cheered as Lex changed their topic of discussion. 

Clark nodded when Lex said, “I should be thankful my father can’t harm anyone else, and he isn’t why I’m here.” He became curious as Lex took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and wondered what it might be. 

He was surprised when his mom said, “You bought our farm.” His father had shed his poker face, and his shock was quite clear. He was holding the deed to their farm.

“I put your names on the deed.”

Clark sighed when his father refused to accept the deed. He was a prideful man and didn’t want to take his charity. He tried to keep from grinning when Lex declared, “There is nothing to accept but my gratitude.” 

“Lex.” 

Clark had wondered how Lex had survived the plane crash. He’d been presumed dead until a few days ago. He listened as Lex explained, “After my plane went down I made my way into one of the broken wings.”

Lex took a compass from inside of his jacket pocket as he said, “Your wedding present guided me to safe harbor. I can help you keep your farm.”

Clark knew Lex wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He should be relieved he didn’t have to leave Smallville after all. He was leery he’d wished for a miracle before he fell asleep last night.

He knew his father intended to pay Lex back. He looked between his father, and Lex after Lex said, “I’m not worried about that, Mr. Kent. If, it's not too presumptuous I hope you consider me a part of the family.” 

Clark glanced around at the boxes after his mom said, “I guess we can unpack.” He waited until Lex left to say, “Dad, don’t get me wrong. I’m happy you and mom aren’t losing the farm. but you wished our problem with Lionel would disappear, and then I wished for a miracle.”

“Son, Lionel wasn’t arrested because I wished for it. He murdered someone.”

Clark knew his father had a point. He didn’t believe the arrest was coincidental. He was afraid of the answer as he asked, “Why was his collection on me confiscated?”

Jonathan shrugged before he answered, “I for one am grateful it’s no longer in Luthor’s possession.”

Clark wanted to know who had the items, now. He voiced his concern as he asked, “Shouldn’t I be concerned about who has them?” He didn’t know where to begin his investigation.

“Clark, I think you never should go looking for trouble.”

Clark frowned he didn’t want trouble he wanted answers. He continued to worry as he asked, “What if he expects something in return?” He stared at his mom as she said, “Clark, you are paranoid.”

Martha looked up at the ceiling as she said, “I wish my son’s guardian angel would unpack all these boxes!” She glanced around at all the other boxes before she teased, “It didn’t work! Guess we have to get to work.”

Clark grabbed a box as he grumbled, “Ha ha mom. You’re hilarious.” He took the box to his room to unpack. He hoped his mom was right, but he couldn't shake this feeling his guardian angel was much more.

He decided to get some books on recovering memories. He’d try some techniques and meditation to clear the hazy fog. He hadn’t been successful in his endeavors and was disappointed. 

Clark sighed on the first day of his Junior year. He’d resumed his normal routine and put the invisible mask on before he stepped onto school grounds. He was tired of having no one to share his secrets.

He slowly rebuilt his friendships. He had been given the cold shoulder for several weeks. He started to feel like everything was returning to normal.

Clark heard someone knock on the window of the door. He wondered who it might be at this late hour. He hadn't been expecting anyone especially this late. 

He smiled as he opened the door, but his expression quickly changed as he looked down. A blonde girl as naked as the day she was born was standing on his front porch. He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach as she spoke, “Hello, Clark. My name is Kara. I’m from Krypton.”

Clark wasn’t bothered or affected by her naked form and felt no attraction to her. It wasn't normal behavior to walk around naked. He wasn't in a nudist colony.

He wanted to believe she was genuine as he took her inside to inquire about Krypton. He knew his parents would be shocked, but he thought it would be better to have her inside than outside. He didn’t know if anyone was watching him.

Clark was relieved when his mom provided her with clothing. He felt less awkward and assumed other teenage boys would be thrilled to be in his position. He wasn't like other teenage boys.

He had Kara sit down on the couch before he sat down in the rocker recliner across from her. He was allowed some privacy, but his parents hadn't gone far. He wanted to unravel the mystery and began as he said, “Kara, I don't know where you heard about Krypton, but an astronomer told me that planet was destroyed.”

Kara smiled before she said,“It’s physical form is gone, but still lives on through us.”

Clark wanted to believe another of his race had managed to survive. He wouldn't be the only one that remained of his species. He observed her with curiosity after his mom gave her a cup of tea.

He watched her examine the cup and its contents. She acted like she hadn’t seen one before and smiled when his mother said, “It’s hot tea.” She showed her disinterest as she set the cup aside. 

Clark wasn’t surprised when his father said, “Young lady, I'm sure that your parents are very worried about you. Why don't you let us call them?” He was skeptical and wanted to get rid of her. He’d be worried if his son was missing.

He noticed how her focus remained on him as she declared, “There is no one to call.” He realized he would be giving up his bedroom as he heard his mom say, “Well, you can’t sleep out in the field. You’ll stay with us tonight.” He suspected his father wasn’t any happier than he was about the situation. 

Clark continued to study Kara as she smiled at his mom and said, "Thank you. I heard you were very kind." He thought Kara seemed rather pleased by her offer. He tried to get answers as he asked, "How exactly did you get here?"

He was intrigued by her answer, “I came through a passage in the cave wall.” He didn’t know what he was hoping for but needed to know more as he asked, “A passage from where?” He’d been to the old Kawatche caves.

Clark was practically mesmerized as Kara answered, “A place where all your questions will be answered, where you don't have to hide your true self.” He wanted what she offered more than anything. He was tired of pretending to human and longed to shed the mask. 

He was shaken from his stupor when his father said, “Look, if you really are from some distant planet, why don't you do us a favor, huh? Give us a display of all of your special abilities.” He got an uneasy feeling when she glanced up at his father and pleaded, “Dad!” 

Clark should have anticipated his reaction as his father raised his voice as he said, “Clark, you told me yourself that Pete is being harassed by the FBI.” He couldn’t deny his accusation. His father pointed at Kara as he declared, “How do we know this isn’t some sort of ploy?” 

He looked between his father and Kara as she stood and said, “Jonathan Kent, you have no place in this conversation.” She had his complete attention again as she said, “I will show Kal-El all he needs to see in due time.” He broke their staring contest as he asked, “Where did you hear that name?”

Clark hadn’t heard anyone alive say his birth name. She had to be from Krypton, didn’t she? He was under her spell as she answered, “It was given to you at birth.” He thought he might cry and was almost afraid to ask as he softly asked, “Why are you here?”

He waited anxiously for her answer as she took his hands in her own. He was like a moth drawn to a flame as she answered, “To take you home.” He stared into her eyes and wondered how he could go to a planet that didn’t exist anymore. 

Clark was freed from his bewilderment once again by a knock. He hurriedly stepped in front of Kara as he said, “Lex.” He didn’t know how to explain the half-naked girl behind him.

He tried to think up an excuse as Lex asked, “Clark, do you have a second?” He couldn’t think of one as he nervously stammered, “This um…” He was stunned when he turned and discovered Kara was gone. 

Clark turned back to Lex as he said, “This is a good a time as any.” He could tell from the expression on Lex’s face that he thought he was acting strange. He hoped Lex didn’t notice the steaming cup as tea as he led Lex out to his loft.

He didn’t want to hear any more about Lionel Luthor. He was perplexed by how this old, elite syndicate put Lionel and Morgan in jail without a trail. He wouldn’t assist Lex in his investigation for answers.

Clark didn’t believe the two events were connected, but Lex had begun to spiral after final sentencing of his father. He had seen Lex slowly lose his mind. He was fine one moment, and then he was paranoid and delusional in the next.

He knew the rational explanation was that Lex had spent too much time stranded alone on the island. He’d thought everyone was out to get him. He’d had a psychotic break and was admitted to Belle Reeves to get better.

Clark went to see Lex against his parents' advice. He still couldn’t shake the image of his friend. He’d taken his face in his hands as he said, “I found a connection your secret boyfriend.”

He was in full panic mode when the male nurse hauled Lex away. He couldn’t tell his parents. He’d pondered the possibility before he dismissed it.

Clark had heard the ramblings of a delusional man. It was impossible Kyle Valenti wasn't connected or a part of that old, elite syndicate. He currently was enrolled in the police academy. 

He hadn’t spoken to Lex since he was released. He wasn't avoiding him. He prayed Lex had forgotten and tried to keep calm as he said, “I thought you would be celebrating your new found freedom.”

Clark started to panic when Lex said, “Your parents don’t know that you came to see me?” He was relieved as he answered, “No, I didn’t tell them I came to see you.” He wasn’t lying as he said, “I didn’t have their permission.”

He didn’t know what to think as Lex said, “I was afraid you told them that I accused you of being gay.” He couldn’t snap a retort. It might make him look guilty.

Clark decided to be partially honest as he said, “I wished I’d listened.” He hadn’t recognized his friend. He tried to explain as he said, “I was more upset over how lost you were when I saw you.” He prayed his truth set him free.

He was starting to get nervous from the continued silence. He was about to break the silence when Lex said, “I didn’t mean to accuse you. I thought I saw Kyle visiting another patient. I got it in my head Kyle was the key.”

Clark was relieved for about a second. He started to get an awful feeling as Lex said, “Liz Parker was a genuine nut. She spouted off about being shot, how an alien saved and gave her powers.” Kyle wouldn’t visit Liz.

He angrily crossed his arms over his chest as Lex continued, “I fell for her story hook line and sinker, but I wasn’t the only one. The local sheriff was so obsessed he nearly got his son killed when he called in the FBI.” He understood why Lex had been confused he’d investigated Kyle.

Clark couldn’t shake the horrible image of Kyle bleeding out. He shook his head after Lex asked, “Kyle never told you did he?” He was deadly serious as he accused. “You haven’t given up your obsession about me!”

He was hurt, angry, and sick to his stomach. He didn’t know if he could forgive Lex and didn’t want to hear his excuses or apology. He pointed to the door as he said, “I think you should go.”

Clark walked out of the barn after Lex drove by. He was already irritated before he heard “You shouldn’t involve yourself in their problems.” He looked over and saw Kara had stolen a white dress while he’d been talking with Lex.

He didn’t want to explain he’d gotten into an argument with his friend. He wasn’t the type of person to stand idly by when his friends were in trouble. He stated the truth as he said, “You don’t know him.”

Clark started to become more aggravated as Kara replied, “I don’t have to. It’s human nature. It’s just who they are.” He didn’t need a lecture and thought she was kind of judgmental. He was honest as he said, “They happen to be the people I care about.”

He studied Kara as she came closer and said, “Which is why it'll be that much harder when they all betray you.” He wondered if she had eavesdropped on his conversation. He didn’t use his hearing to invade the privacy of others.

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly as Kara said, “I can understand why you're scared.” He considered revealing she’d picked the wrong emotion. He was becoming annoyed with her.

“This is all you know. But you're not meant for this world, Kal-El. You were meant for mine.”

Clark had been sent here by his biological father. He was loved and raised by the Kents since his arrival. He would have died along with the rest of their race during their planet's destruction.

He was born on Krypton, but Earth had become his home. He couldn’t return to his birth planet. He been called Kal-El one too many times and snapped, “My name is Clark!”

He didn’t know Kara so he asked, “Why should I believe anything you have to say?” He was tempted to laugh at her answer, “Because, it’s the truth.” What her truth? 

Clark snarked, “Really?” His tone indicated he didn’t think she was truthful. All she wanted was for him to follow her. He wouldn’t leave his family and friends for her.

He wasn’t going to live in a cave. He wasn’t a caveman. He didn’t understand why she waited and asked, “Why don’t you start by telling me where you’ve been for the last fourteen years.”

Clark became agitated when he heard, “If you join me all your questions will be answered.” He shouldn't be expected to do something. He compared her words to bribery as he growled, "That's not good enough."

He didn’t see the point of continuing their conversation. He started to walk away and refused to stop as he heard, “Kal-El wait. Come with me.”

Clark couldn’t believe she had grabbed his arm. He was astonished when his feet lifted off the driveway, and he began to float away. He had passed the barn when he managed to find his voice and asked, “How are you doing this?”

He was caught under her spell as she replied, “You’re doing it too.” He had only managed to crash and retorted, “I can’t fly.” He looked deep into her eyes as she said, “Not yet.”

Clark had taken the bail as Kara claimed, “This is just the beginning, Kal-El.” He looked down as she said, “You have no idea how powerful you will become.” He smirked as he was reeled in and looked back at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Clark was still under her thrall when he arrived at the caves. He immediately noticed the change and touched the wall. He continued to examine the alteration as he said, “This fissure wasn’t here last week.” 

He looked back when Kara said, “It opened to release me. It will open again when we go.” He let go of the proverbial hook as her words sunk in. He hadn’t agreed to go with her.

Clark wished she would stop assuming he wanted to leave. He wouldn’t abandon his friends and family. He wondered why she believed he would and asked, “What makes you think I don’t like this world?”

He studied Kara as she answered, “I can sense how sad you are, Kal-El. Not a day goes by where you don't feel like an outsider.” He didn’t know how she could sense his emotions. It was an emphatic ability, and he couldn’t sense how others were feeling.

Clark wanted to argue he didn’t feel like an outsider. He was different because he was an alien with abilities. It wasn’t like there were other aliens on Earth.

He had researched the Roswell crash. He couldn't determine if the crash was real or a hoax. He was pulled from his thoughts as Kara placed her hand above his heart. 

Clark wondered how Kara intended to convince him. He maintained eye contact while she declared, “Those closest to you will never truly understand, but it doesn't have to be that way.” It was hard to comprehend something you hadn't experience, but it wasn't impossible.

He wanted to share his secrets with someone special. He regretted telling Pete, and his parents didn’t count. Kara wasn’t the solution. 

Clark began to feel uncomfortable and stepped away from her. He glanced around while he moved further away. He couldn’t stop his feeling of doom and asked, “You've been down here ever since the meteor shower?”

He felt a deep sadness as Kara answered, “Yes, waiting for the time when he knew you’d be ready.” He had a suspect and tried to keep his emotions in check. Glancing back at her, he asked, “He?” 

Clark felt crushed as she answered, “Your birth father, Jor-El.” He’d known deep down this was too good to be true. Jor-El was using her to manipulate him.

He pretended to be unaffected as he said. “He died on Krypton.” He wanted to scream when she declared, “Yes, but his spirit and will live on inside these walls.” He was angry with himself as he grumbled, “I should have known!”

Clark remained silent as Kara defended Jor-El as she insisted, “He's not the monster that you imagine.” He had gotten a glimpse of his father before his death. Jor-El had defied his father.

He didn’t believe his father’s spirit was the same as the man. He didn’t have to imagine he had firsthand experience. He’d been branded with the mark of his ancestors after he refused to obey.

Clark looked back at Kara as she said, "He saved your life.” He could argue his father and mother placed him in his spaceship, not the spirit. He didn’t understand what the will of his father truly wanted from him. 

He turned his attention back toward the wall as he thought about his demand. He was to rule with an iron fist, carried the hopes and dreams of his race. Moving further away, he yelled, “To turn me into something I never wanted to be.”

Clark continued his retreat as Kara said, “You may think you know your destiny. But you have no idea what greatness lies ahead of you.” He didn’t know his destiny. Peering down at her, he demanded. “Then why don’t you tell me?”

He kept his feet firmly planted as Kara came closer and said, “I'm only here to help your transition." She looked back at the fissure as she said, "Everything that you want to know lies through there. But it has to be your choice."

Clark wondered if Kara realized she was a tool. Her job would be over when he crossed the threshold. She would no longer be required and would have served her purpose. 

He continued to stare at the wall. He wasn’t ready for his transition, nor did he know what it was, and didn’t believe he’d find answers. He was doubtful he had a choice.

Clark stopped his death glare directed at his father to look at Kara after she gently placed her on his cheek. He couldn’t be fooled by her gently touch or smile. He began to suspect her caress was meant as a seduction as she pleaded, “Come with me, Kal-El.” 

He realized in that instant that Kara was the illustration of a virginal bride dressed in a low cut white dress of silk and lace. Jor-El had chosen her when he arrived as a toddler before his sexual preference toward men was discovered. He knew his son had already picked his mates and couldn’t be seduced by her. 

Clark was overwhelmed by his silent admittance. He had a perfect picture of his true one but couldn’t recall his life-mate. He suspected their initial meeting had taken place while he'd been higher than a kite and he'd blackout their initial contact. 

He didn’t know if his hypothesis was correct. He did share other similarities with drug addicts. He had become addicted to the high and still had days where he needed a fix.

Clark was fighting his internal battle right now. He had a small piece stashed underneath the floorboard in his loft. He’d sit on his couch and engage his x-ray vision to stare at the lead box.

He wouldn’t be leaving and going to his loft. He was too tempted to rip open the floorboard. He knew his method wasn’t a solution, but he couldn’t go to a counselor or a meeting. 

Clark doubted Kara was aware of how truthful his words were as he said, “I can’t do this.” He was surprised by her smile as she stepped back and moved away from him. He knew she had no intention of backing down as she said, "When you're ready, I'll be waiting for you."

He wondered when Kara would make another appearance as he slowly walked out of the caves He knew from experience Jor-El would only wait so long. He needed to find a solution where no one was hurt.

Clark hadn’t enjoyed a few days without seeing Kara like he'd hoped he'd seen her every day. He was becoming anxious while he waited for the proverbial shoe to drop. He stood by the table hoping his parents weren’t concerned, about how he avoided his fortress of solitude.

He watched his mom check on Kara before she came back over and said, “She hasn’t eaten anything since she got here.” He could argue he technically didn’t require food to survive. He happened to enjoy the human habit of eating. 

Clark almost groaned out loud after his father grumbled, “Right now, her appetite is the least of our concerns.” He knew what his father meant. He doubted his discovery would help as he said, “I think she’s for real.”

He ignored the huff from father as he said, “I think Jor-El sent her.” He wasn’t happy about her presence either. He wasn’t surprised his mom asked, “Are you sure?” He looked between his parents as he whispered, “How else can we explain her powers.?"

Clark looked back at his father as he declared, “Clark, this is Smallville Kryptonite’s given a lot of people special abilities.” He had put a lot of those infected in Belle Reeves. He tried to argue as he said, “She knows my birth name. She knows everything about me.”

He didn’t miss the silent look his mom gave him. He once again questioned if she had figured out he was gay. A mother always knows. 

Clark turned his attention back to his father as he said, “She doesn’t know anything more about you than Doctor Swann.” He learned about the message his biological father had sent to Earth. He hadn’t spoken with Swann again.

He heard the concern in his mom’s voice as she asked, “Do you think Swann sent her?” He disagreed and wasn't surprised when his father replied, “I have no idea what Swann’s agenda is.” He became uncomfortable when his father said, “But, wherever this girl is from I don’t trust her.”

Clark thought Kara was impersonating someone from his home planet. His father’s will had locked her away for fourteen years. He released her because his father had broken his promise.

He was all ears as Kara appeared and snapped, “You're the one who cannot be trusted, Jonathan Kent. You broke the covenant. Jor-El gave you many warnings, but you chose not to listen to them.” He wanted her accusations to be blatant lies, but he had already suspected his father had made a deal with Jor-El. He had been thinking about it seconds before, and after he returned from Metropolis. 

Clark could hear the accusing tone, as his mom demanded, “What is she talking about, Jonathan?” He knew how his dad refused to look at his mom was a bad sign. His voice was thick with emotion, as he asked, “What kind of deal did you make, Dad?”

He was heartbroken when his dad answered, “I promised Jor-El if he gave me the power to bring you back, that I would return you to him.” He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach knowing he'd been right all along. He heard the dismay in her voice as his mom exclaimed, “Jonathan, you didn’t do that!”

Clark wished his father would tell his mom this was all a big misunderstanding. Jonathan finally turned away from Kara as he said, “Martha, I had no idea it was going to be this soon.” Clark could see his mom was close to tears as she gasped, “No...” 

He was still trying to process as Kara said, “I told you, Kal-El. They'll always betray you. Even the man you call your father.” He knew that his father had good intentions, but that didn't ease the pain he was feeling. He suspected his dad was trying to correct her as he snapped, "I didn't betray my son!"

Clark had expected his father and Kara to have a confrontation. He was surprised when Kara said, “Quiet. Someone is listening.” He hadn’t heard anyone.

He hurried after Kara, but he ran and arrived just as she vaporized Loder. He didn’t want to believe his eyes as he asked, “What did you do to him?” He stared at the spot where the car had once been as she said, “That man feared you, Kal-El. He wanted to exploit you.”

Clark pointed to the spot as he exclaimed, “So, you killed him!” He didn’t feel any better when she nonchalantly said, “He didn’t feel any pain.” He couldn’t shake the images from his mind of the car and the man disappearing into thin air. 

He could hear his parents arguing as he walked toward the house. His mother was upset about how Kara had killed a man. His father didn’t know what to do.

Clark heard his mother ask, “What have you invited into our home?” He didn’t normally eavesdrop, but he was making an exception. He needed to hear what his father had to say.

He felt guilty as he heard his father plead, “Martha, I honestly didn’t believe I had another choice.” He was as much to blame as his father. He had never seen his parents' fight but heard the anger in her voice as his mom yelled, “How could you, make a decision about our son, without talking to me?"

Clark became even more upset as his father declared, “It was the only way I could get him back.” He could have prevented his father’s deal with Jor-El by coming home. He breathed in deeply as his mother asked, “Why did you keep it a secret?”

He was anxious to hear his father's answer. “Because I didn't want you to have to wait for the rest of your life worrying about something that might not ever come to pass.” He sighed, knowing his father hadn’t been realistic. He had wanted to protect his mom from his choice.

Clark thought his mom sounded less angry as she asked, “Do you think Jor-El will ever give up on, Clark?” The question was rhetorical, and the answer, was no. He would continue to send Kara, until, he agreed to go, or someone, intervene on his behalf.

He wasn't surprised when his father said, “I can't just sit idly by while he tries to take away our son.” He heard the fear as his mom said. “Well, we might not have a choice. That girl is more powerful than Clark.” She was right Kara was more powerful, but he had something she didn’t friends and family.

Clark considered going to visit Lana. He was sad she was leaving but understood her memories of Whitney haunted her. He turned his head to see who was coming down the driveway when he heard a vehicle approaching.

He had assumed she would be packing but was glad for the distraction. He’d been discussing her flight when Lana saw Kara standing in the field. He was sick and tired of Kara spying on him.

Clark explained that Kara was his cousin from far away. He couldn’t tell the truth, so lied as he claimed she was from California. He was surprised when Lana said, “I have a friend in Cali. We met during the summer of freshman year.”

He had barely heard Lana discuss her summer at horse camp. He remembered when he asked that she had burst into tears. He thought her reaction was strange, but she had been fighting with Whitney.

Clark was starting to think the same thing, now. Something was off. He studied Lana as he wondered, ‘Why after all this time? 

He noticed how Lana watched Kara and observed how she fiddled with a strange medallion on her wrist. He was about to ask, but before he could, she said, “Well, you know, if you've got company, I should, um, I should find a ride from someone else.” 

Clark couldn’t shake the feeling Lana was about to reveal something important. He didn’t want Lana to go because Kara couldn’t mind her own business. He sighed when she climbed into her jeep and said, “Lana, I want to be there for you. We can talk in the car tomorrow?” 

He smiled when Lana nodded and was looking forward to their conversation. He’d miss her while she was in Paris, but he’d see her off. He watched her drive off knowing his cousin, would bother him, as soon as, her jeep was gone.

Clark tried to control his temper when Kara said, “She really does love you, but it's not meant to be, and you know that.” He wasn’t and had never been in a relationship with Lana. He voiced his opinion as he said, “No one knows what is meant to be. Not you. Not even Jor-El.”

He walked away as she said, “Don’t let it upset you, Kal-El.” He turned around to face her as she said, “What you share with Lana is an earthly love filled with doubts, pain, and sorrow.” He didn’t believe Kara had any concept of human emotions and contemplated correcting her.

Clark was disgusted after Kara said, “The love between us will be stronger than anything, he imagined.” He was tempted to reveal she was barking up the wrong tree. He was about to, but, before he could utter a word, she said, “You and I are the only ones left, Kal-El.” 

He was appalled by her suggestion of preservation of their race. He wouldn’t mate with her if he was straight and he wasn't. He wasn't interested in her seduction as she said, “Come with me Kal-El. Come home.”

Clark sounded like a broken record as he said. “This is my home.” He wanted to scream as she said, “I know it seems that way. But sooner or later, everyone you know here will lie, betray, or leave you.” He’d reached his limit as he stepped away and said, “No matter what you say. I will never go with you.”

He went to see Lex hoping to get away from Kara. He discovered he couldn't escape when he came face to face with the betrayal she predicted. He found a secret room filled with objects connected to him since he'd save Lex.

Clark assumed after their prior arguments that Lex quit investigating. He hadn’t realized how far Lex had gotten in his quest for answers. He couldn’t understand why Lex couldn’t just be grateful.

He was stunned as he walked around the room, and looked at the picture of himself, another with bullets, the cave drawings, and then glanced at the jar with the cave parasite. He found the computer replica of the Kryptonian key, more pictures of him, and the computer simulation of the crash. He didn’t feel agonizing pain until he watched the program.

Clark knew there was Kryptonite nearby and turned to leave. He came face to face with a large chunk of Kryptonite. He stared at the meteor rock, instantly noticing the large shiny parts of red.

He stepped closer instead of away once he determined the meteor contained more Red-K then Kryptonite. The rock was the largest nugget of red, he’d ever seen, and he desperately wanted possession of it. He could give in to temptation and satisfy his need for a fix.

Clark slowly came to his senses and started to move away from the meteor rock. He was near the base of the stairs when Lex arrived and blocked his escape route. He was still too fixated on the contents of the case a few feet behind him.

He needed to shift from his desire for a fix as Lex said, “Before you jump to any conclusions, Clark…” It certainly looked like Lex lied. He tried to get answers as he snapped, “You said you stopped!”

Clark didn’t believe Lex as he said, “I did.” He sarcastically quirked, “You did?” He motioned to the items behind as he asked, “Then what is all this?”

Lex started walking downstairs as he said, “I understand how you think this is about you, but, it's about me.” Clark couldn't see how this wasn't about him. He looked directly at Lex as he snapped, “More lies.”

Clark wondered if Lex could actually tell the truth. He remained where he was as Lex started to move around the room. He turned toward the picture of him as Lex said, “There's so much of my own life I can't explain.”

He watched Lex touched the jar containing the dead alien parasite from the caves before he said, “I've survived countless brushes with death, and it all started with this car crash.” He was investigated for a good deed when Lex should have been thankful. He was growing impatient as Lex said, “If I'm guilty of anything, it's that I've inherited my father's eccentric curiosity for the unexplained.” 

Clark had this conversation a few days ago. He attempted to dial back his temper, knowing, he’d come to ask about his other investigation. He wanted to say, "I need your help," but stepped closer as he growled, “You’ve inherited his dishonesty.”

He attempted to keep his attention on his anger while maintaining his distance from the meteor rock. He fought the urge as he saw a flash of red when Lex turned away from the display of the crash and walked toward him. He was rooted to the spot as Lex lectured, “Clark, look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any hidden places of your own where you keep your deep, dark secrets.” 

Clark was guilty of his accusation. He had been in a secret relationship with another man, had a drug addiction, and continued to fight to stay sober. He hadn’t told his parents, but he wasn’t prying into his friends' lives, either and his deep, dark secrets were personal.

He shook his head while he thought about Kara’s claim about betrayal. He knew he couldn’t tell Lex when he couldn’t even tell his parents. He angrily snapped, “Ever since I've met you, I've been defending you, making excuses for you to people like Pete, like my parents. Telling them, "You can trust Lex Luthor. He's a good guy. He's nothing like his father." I was wrong!”

Clark couldn’t remain in the room a moment longer. He stomped upstairs ignoring Lex as he yelled. “Clark!” He slammed the door and hurried out of the mansion.

He poured his heart out while he sat with his mom at the kitchen table. He revealed that he’d found a room filled with items Lex collected while he’d been pretending to be his friend and investigated him. He glanced down when she clasped his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Clark was beginning to believe Kara was right. She had warned him about how his friends would betray him. He spoke his next thoughts out loud as he said, “Maybe, I don’t belong here. Maybe, there is a better place for me.”

He wasn’t surprised when his mom instantly disagreed with him. He anticipated her reaction but he couldn’t think of another solution. He attempted to explain as he said, “I’ve done everything in my power to defy Jor-El. It only makes things worse.”

Clark didn’t want to go, but he couldn’t see another way to get rid of Kara. He needed her to leave and hoped a higher power would intervene before he stepped through the fissure. He was pulled from his musings when his mom mentioned Lana.

He was upset his problems were interfering with his friends. He had an apology ready as he hurried to see Lana off to Paris. He blamed his cousin, but after he saw Lex, he altered his course.

Clark was defeated as he slowly walked through the caverns. He continued to pray as he said, “Everything you said has come true.” He moved closer as she said, “ I take no pleasure in your anguish, Kal-El. I know that you have great feelings for these people, and they will miss you when you're gone.”

He thought of all the thing that had happened since his arrival. He’d been responsible for the meteor shower. He was the one to blame as he said, “Since the meteor shower, I've brought them nothing but pain.”

Clark was completely captivated, after she said, “Come with me, Kal-El, and, she will ease your suffering.” He didn't think there could be another as he questioned, “She?” He was close to tears as, she answered, “Your, birth mother.”

He didn’t understand why Jor-El used his mother. He was emotional as he asked, “ Lara?” He was heartbroken as Kara said, “She misses you so much.”

He looked at the fissure as he asked, “How she died?” He thought Kara was willing to try anything as she said, “Her love lives on and will embrace you all the days of your life.” He didn’t want to go but lied as he said, “I’m ready.”


	21. Chapter 21

Clark held Kara’s hand and raised his arm toward the cavern wall. He was filled with sadness as he watched the fissure begin to open. He glanced at Kara and thought she looked delighted before he looked back again.

He saw a bright yellow light illuminated from inside which gave their skin and cavern walls a yellow hue. He felt the heavy wind that began to blow as the crack slowly opened wider. He couldn’t hear anything but the loud rumble from the stones spreading apart.

Clark continued to pray for a miracle, as the fissure slowly widened. If he didn’t have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard his father yell, "Clark, wait!" He instantly released her hand and turned toward his father.

He wished his father had arrived with his news earlier He couldn’t shake an awful leery feeling Jor-El would still demand he go. He knew Jor-El had deceived him as he heard, “Her name is not Kara. Her name is Lindsey, and she’s not from Krypton.”

Clark was upset he should have listened to his gut, but he needed to get rid of her. Why did he believe this time would be any different? He’d thought his biological parents had wanted to save his life.

He corrected himself as he thought this was his father’s will. He knew in his heart that his mother wouldn’t agree with his father. He wondered and hoped his mother was responsible for his guardian angel.

Clark moved closer as he yelled, “Dad, what are you talking about?” He glared at Lindsey after she grabbed his arm and said, “Ignore him, Kal-El.” He had no intention of ignoring his dad.

He felt Lindsey tightened her grip on his arm in an attempt to keep him by her side. He would shake her hold, but he let her believe, she was in control. He didn’t care, that she was stronger, if necessary, he would fight her. 

Clark watched as his father pulled a piece of paper out of a manila folder. He couldn’t be dealing with a meteor infected person he should have felt the Kryptonite. He listened intently as his father yelled, “Chloe matched her fingerprints to a young girl that was arrested for shoplifting sixteen years ago.” 

He remembered how Lindsey had examined the teacup. His father had contacted Chloe to solve the mystery. She’d used her resources to get the file for his father.

Clark had given his best friend a new clipping for her wall of weird. He suspected his father had quickly nipped her questions in the bud. He hoped he wouldn’t be plagued with them after he managed to get out of here. 

He hadn’t talked to Chloe, so Lindsey hadn’t gotten the chance to claim she would break his trust. He hadn’t been betrayed by Lana, either. It was ironic since Lindsey was the deceiver. 

Clark was angry. He’d let his insecurities put him in his current position. He allowed Lindsey to manipulate him.

He was furious with Jor-El. He had sent Lindsey and was responsible for the man she had murdered in cold blood. He had created a monster.

Clark took the file and began to read the printout. He learned Lindsey was classified missing after the meteor showers. She had been on her way back to Illinois with her mother after her arrest for shoplifting.

He looked up as his father said, “Your name is Lindsey Harrison.” He nearly rolled his eyes when she looked at him and yelled, “My name is Kara!” He was doubtful she could remember anything about her past.

Clark knew Lindsey didn't like his father. She formed her opinion from the bias. He was relieved her glare hadn't fried him. 

He glanced back at the file when his father tried to tell her the truth. He assumed her mother died instantly when the meteor impacted with their car. He didn’t even want to imagine the condition of their bodies.

Clark studied Lindsey noticing how she was tall and statuesque with tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair. He figured she looked like that before the accident. He glanced at his father as he yelled, “Clark, Lindsey’s body was never found.” 

He studied her picture while he pondered where her body had gone. Numerous times she claimed to be inside of the walls. It didn’t make sense, though.

Clark didn’t know if he’d already crashlanded in the cornfield. Could his ship have magically transported her mangled corpse? Was it even possible? 

How did Jor-El repair and reanimate her body? Did it happen after he’d blown up his spaceship? Or had it been happening since the meteor shower?

He had touched her so she couldn’t be an illusion. His mom had mentioned she hadn’t eaten. Was she even alive?

Clark suddenly imagined Lindsey as a zombie. She began to decay as she returned to her original form. She started to foam at the mouth in her hunger for human brains.

He decided he’d seen one too many Zombie movies. He shouldn’t be trying to find the humor in the horrible thing Jor-El had done. He looked at Lindsey as he said, “You haven’t aged a day.” 

Kara looked at Clark as she said, “Because, I’ve been waiting for you.” She looked back at the fissure as she said, “In there.” She slowly turned her head to glare at Jonathan as he said, “No, Lindsay! Jor-El used you! He stole your life stripped you of your humanity, all so he could lure, Clark to him!”

Clark realized Lindsey believed she was Kara because Jor-El had brainwashed her. He was sickened by what else he'd done. He didn’t think his father was completely right.

He was doubtful Lindsey had survived the accident. She had died. He didn’t believe anyone had the right to play God.

Clark was positive his father, was right about one thing. Lindsey was meant to bring him here. She used every trick to accomplish her task.

He’d been the fish, and she had been the worm. He’d taken the bait several times and broken free until she used his mother. He’d taken the hook, and she reeled him in.

Clark dreamed of learning more about his mother. It was all a lie. He was furious that Jor-El had used his love for her. 

He looked back at his father as he yelled, “You two have to come with me right now!” He and Lindsey both looked at the bright light as Jor-El ordered, “Go with Kara, Kal-El.” He stepped further away and yelled, “I’m not going anywhere!”

Clark wasn’t going to fight Lindsey if she wanted to stay. He had every intention of remaining in Smallville. He was tired of Jor-El meddling in his life and snapped, “I’ll never be who you want me to be!” 

He expected Jor-El to retaliate. He had the symbol of his ancestors burned and branded into his flesh on his chest after he refused to obey. He’d been tormented for months while he tried to drown out the voice of Jor-El with Red-K.

A bright white light filled the cavern as it surrounded and consumed Lindsey. He couldn’t believe Jor-El had taken his anger out on her. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he screamed, “What did you do to her?”

Clark suspected, he already knew the answer. He could have tried to help Lindsey, if, he could undo the brainwash. He felt responsible, as Jor-El stated, “She served her purpose.” 

His heart began to beat faster, and his pulse raced with fear after Jor-El said, “As has Jonathan Kent.” He knew Jor-El was angry with his father. He’d broken the covenant. 

Clark was becoming accustomed to Jor-El inflicting harm upon him. He wasn't going to be, though. It was like deja vu as he realized he was going to hurt those close to him. 

He couldn't react before he heard what sounded like a crack of lightning, and an energy beam of bright white light came from within the fissure. He watched in horror, as an extension of Jor-El began to strangle his father. Moving closer, he yelled, “Dad."

Clark watched his father fall to his knees as the noose tightened around his neck. Jonathan struggled to stop the constriction, but his efforts were futile. Clark turned back toward the fissure and yelled, “Leave my father alone!” 

He turned back to his father, as Jor-El said, “Come forward, or he will die.” He watched helplessly, as he began to carry out his threat. He didn’t know how to save him. 

Clark continued to rack his brain with possible solutions. He was coming up with nothing. He heard the voice of Jor-El became louder and ordered, “Come to me, Kal-El!”

He stared at the energy, knowing he only had one option. He had to submit to Jor-El. He would free his father once he went inside of the fissure.

Clark didn't know, if, Jor-El would release his father. He could kill his father, anyways. Clark didn’t trust, him.  
He looked at his father as he pleaded, “Clark! I've lived a full life, son! Jor-El can do whatever he wants to do to me as long as you're free!” He knew Jor-El wouldn’t stop as he said, “I’ll never be free.” He would always have to deal with his will.

Clark grimaced as he watched the beam tighten around his father’s neck. He needed to go before it was too late and ignore his father as he pleaded, “Clark, no.” He didn’t have a choice he had to go into the fissure.

He felt a gust of wind as he started toward the fissure. He was forced to stop when his path became blocked by a blonde woman. She was about five foot six and wore a blue tank top, black jeans and a silver cuff with the El crest. 

Clark was stunned and was compelled to step backward. He could tell from her stance she had no intention of allowing him by her. He prayed he wasn’t dealing with another impostor as she yelled, “I am Kara Zor-El daughter of Zor-El from the house of El. I will not allow Kal-El to come to you and I order you to release Jonathan Kent!”

He wondered what she planned to do when Jor-El said, “I will release Jonathan Kent when Kal-El obeys.” He saw Kara take a hexagonal object out of her pocket before she said, “Kal-El wants to remain with the Kents. He should not be required to complete his rebirth. It is premature. I have a compromise that will satisfy everyone.”

Clark was surprised Kara acknowledged his wishes. He furrowed his eyebrows while he wondered what she meant. He interpreted the word as meaning he would be born again. 

He wouldn’t allow Jor-El to erase his memories. He became confused as she claimed it was too soon. He was doubtful he’d be happy with her compromise.

Clark looked at his father and thought he appeared weaker. He tried to get around Kara but stepped back when she turned around. He gulped as her eyes flashed crimson and she snapped, “If you attempt to get by me again. I will fly you to the moon drop you off and come back to deal with Jor-El!” 

He crossed his arms and angrily grumbled, “You’re not taking me to the moon!” He was afraid of heights. He wasn’t amused by her snark, “Wanna play chicken?” 

Clark wasn’t interested in playing. He shouldn’t be her priority. He attempted to remind her as he snapped, “I will not agree to anything until Jor-El releases my father!”

Kara breathed in deeply before she exclaimed, “Jor-El, Jonathan Kent would rather die than allow Kal to pass, and I won’t let Kal by me!” She paused before she continued, “I will remind you, there is another protecting Kal, and he was asked to by the woman you blatantly used to get Kal here.” She threw her hand up in the air as she yelled, “So, for the love of Rao release Jonathan Kent!”

Clark knew what Kara meant. No one would win. His eyes became huge as he realized what Kara had said and whispered, “My guardian angel.” 

He heard her whisper back, “Your mother calls him that. You call him something else.” He pouted when he was informed, “I can’t tell you anything else. You must discover who he is on your own.” It wasn’t fair.

Clark didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until Jor-El complied. He wondered why as he watched the beam retract. He reluctantly nodded when she said, “You remain unless I tell you to leave.”

He moved and stood near his father. He couldn’t believe Jor-El had released his father. He listened to Kara as she said, “Kal will remain with the Kents until after graduation. He will have training with me once a week and extended during the summer. I will complete the task intended for Kal.”

Clark wasn’t happy with her deal he would still be leaving. He wanted to go to college, like his peers. He was curious about the task Jor-El intended for him, though.

He saw the object was the Kryptonian key when Kara held it up. He knew Lionel had the key. He was about to ask how she obtained it when Kara said, “I have the key that will open the hidden chamber and one of the stones of power.” 

Clark glanced around trying to determine where the key would go. He decided it was in his best interest to remain quiet. He got an uneasy feeling when Kara said, “We should discuss the final terms privately.”

He opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it after Jor-El said, “I will honor your terms if Kal-El returns. If he does not; you will bring Kal-El to me, and I will return him after his rebirth has finished.” He helped his father up and whispered, “It’s a test, isn’t it?” He saw Kara nod as he and his father started toward the exit.

He sighed when his father said, “You’re going to leave with me.” He helped his father into the truck as he said, “I will after I’ve spoken with Jor-El.” He suddenly felt on edge and breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

Clark gripped the door handle as he said, “You’re right, I could leave, but I’m done running away.” He didn’t think what Kara proposed was unreasonable. He wouldn’t put Kara in the position, as he explained, “It is a test for her, too.”

He closed the door putting an end to his father’s objections and headed back into the caves. He heard Kara as he approached, “I will gather the necessary items if I see the signs mentioned. I believe his prolonged expose is responsible, but under no circumstances will I explain his rebirth.” He angrily snapped, “You tricked me!” 

Clark turned around dead set on leaving but stopped when he heard, “You are throwing a tantrum like a toddler.” He had a right to be upset. He shook his head no as Kara ordered, “So, now. Go, tell your father you will be home in six months because I agreed to precautions in case you get high again.”

He wasn’t going to tell his father any of those things. He tried to maintain his distance from both Kara and the fissure afraid after his outburst. He started to get nervous while he waited for Jor-El to speak. 

Clark became even more anxious when Kara gripped his arm. He thought he might hyperventilate after Jor-El said, “The red meteors synthetically replicated a hormone that you are now producing naturally, but you shouldn’t have begun to until after your rebirth. You still hold a mental belief you are similar to humans and are not ready to know the extent of those differences.” 

He’d been getting high so he wouldn’t have to deal with his guilt. He’d done something far worse. Did it happen because of his prolonged exposure?

Clark started to sense why he’d been asked to leave. He could feel his body respond to someone familiar. He was having difficulty focusing as Jor-El said, “Lara chose your life-mate before you were born. He assured me, if you get high, he will take action. But, if, you are accidentally exposed there is nothing he can do.”

He knew of the term but had thought he’d chosen him. He couldn’t put a face to the man, nor could he remember everything from his stay in Metropolis. He had a strong suspicion his mate solved his Morgan and Lionel problems. 

Clark was having trouble concentrating and moved his hand to cover his erection. He didn’t think Kara was funny when she snarked, “It won’t disappear because you cover it.” He desperately needed fresh air and asked, “Are we almost done? My father must be worried.”

He was relieved when Kara nodded but annoyed after she teased, “Fresh air won’t help, either.” He wouldn’t be surrounded by the thick masculine scent when he was outside. He needed to get in control before he got back into the truck.

Clark glared imaginary daggers at Kara while she declared, “Kal will form the fortress of solitude and finalize the terms for his transition after graduation. He will surrender the lead box hidden in his loft, and he agrees to any consequences should he be exposed.” He noticed the wording was different and knew the meaning of transition was change, often major. He hoped it was a mixed-up in translations.

He couldn’t be going through some drastic life changes. He could handle blackouts as consequences. He had a handle on his addiction.

Clark glanced at Kara as Jor-El said, “Kal-El, I will allow you to choose, but waiting wouldn’t be wise.” He was willing to take the risk. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake as he said, "I choose Kara's terms." 

He wondered why Jor-El stopped pressuring him. It almost seemed too easy, but he wasn’t about to press his luck. He watched the fissure slowly close until he admitted, “I haven’t told my parents.” 

Clark was relieved when Kara promise, “Kal, I’m here for you. Anything, we talk about stays between us.” He started toward the exit but paused near the entrance to get his hormones under control. He began to feel guilty after he thought about how his father was waiting.

He breathed in deeply, hoping the fresh air would help. He took another step and groaned as the denim pulled tighter around his groan. He couldn’t deny, he was still sexually aroused by the knowledge his life mate had been within the caves.

Clark gripped the door handle as he thought about how unfair his situation was and adjusted his jeans with his other hand. Opening the driver’s door, he climbed into the truck and tried to ignore how painful it was to sit down. Closing the door, he managed to keep his voice steady as he said, “Kara will meet us at the farm.”


	22. Chapter 22

Clark pretended to be calm as he started the engine and shifted the gears, but he was already frustrated and could feel his father watching him. He tried to relax and began to make excuses- his parents had enough to worry about already. He didn’t want to burden his parents. 

He tightened his grip when he heard his father say, “You do know you can tell me anything? I would never judge you.” After years of practice, he didn't use enough strength to damage the steering wheel. He had anticipated his dad would be suspicious. Why wouldn’t he be? He’d been secluded, and his son was keeping things from him. 

Clark pulled onto Route 8 as he replied, “I know.” He was too ashamed to reveal his problem with red-K. He was part way home when he broke the silence by admitting. “I’m afraid that Jor-El only agreed because the consequences will be a million times worse.”

He was shocked after his father asked, “Clark, do you think you might subconsciously know why?” He didn’t know! Shifting the truck into park, he heard, “Ignoring it might be just, as dangerous.” He was upset and tried to keep his voice level as he said, “Dad, I don’t, and I won’t until I leave.” 

Clark didn’t want to talk and couldn’t understand why his father wasn't happy. He'd been allowed to remain and wouldn’t have to leave until after graduation that was when high school seniors left home. Climbing out of the truck, he closed the door and hoped their discussion came to an end.

He knew his parents believed destiny should be his choice. He was the one who decided his fate. He had been allowed to choose and was trying to think positively.

Clark hoped he would learn more after his meeting with Jor-El. He didn’t know how long it would take Kara to collect and assemble the stones of power, though. He could and would stay away from Red-K.

He didn’t need to think about his addiction and veered his thoughts in a different direction. Where had his cousin been for all this time? Why had she stayed away?

Clark was near the barn when Kara landed in their driveway. He thought of the joke he cracked after Chloe asked if he could fly. ‘I’m an alien, not a cartoon.’

He’d had been high on red-K but, Pete had slipped the rock into his shirt pocket. That was the only time he hadn't infected himself. It was also the first time he’d made-out with a girl.

Clark had been kissed by his best friend when he was thirteen, and that was nothing like the kiss Kyle gave him. He’d freaked out but craved more. He still wanted more even after all this time.

He attempted to stop his dirty thoughts as he focused on his reaction to abilities. He was numb as the realization slowly began to sink in he would defy the law of gravity. He was a freak of nature and already had too many!

Clark stood rooted in their driveway in a stance similar to when Sean sucked all the energy from his body. He’d been frozen solid, and when Sean release him, he fell to the ground. He hadn’t been able to move until his body had thawed. 

He had mulled over his hypothermia event. He didn't understand how he’d survived. His final hypothesis was that his body stored energy like a solar battery. 

Clark believed his theory seemed accurate. He remained icebound until he reabsorbed enough solar energy. It was an experience he didn’t care to repeat and made him feel even more abnormal.

He was no stranger to his thoughts of monstrosity. He always had issues with his abilities. It started in his early childhood with his super strength. 

His cheeks flamed with embarrassment while he thought about how he’d kicked, punched, and cried. It didn’t matter that other toddlers did the same. He was different he’d put holes in walls during his temper tantrums.

Clark had done more than smashing walls. He’d broken the dining room table in half when he was three. His parents explained he couldn’t punch things.

He listened to his father explained a game called hide and seek. He would hide, and then he would find him. It would be fun.

Clark crawled underneath a five hundred pound bed and waited. He lifted his hiding spot over his head. His father had been shocked.

He’d misunderstood the rules. Maybe, that was why his parents chose to seclude him. He wasn’t allowed to play with other toddlers. 

It had been inanimate objects until he was six. He threw a boy three years older across the room and straight through a door. The force of the blow had taken the door off its hinges and reduced it to splinters. It was a miracle he hadn’t hurt him.

He’d learned to control his temper, but he wasn’t always successful. He got angry, just like other teenagers. It became dangerous if he lashed out, though.

Clark had noticed his strength had increased with his age. He didn’t think his exposure to red-k was a contributing factor. It did make him more unstable since he was free of inhibitions.

He used his super strength in other ways, too. He'd gotten payback against Whitney and his friends by stacking their trucks. It was something he shouldn't have done. 

Clark hadn’t anticipated anyone photographing his deed. He’d been front page news. His parents had suspected he was guilty, but he managed to leave the hot seat unscathed. 

He wasn’t proud of the lies he’d told. He rationalized his actions by thinking he'd solved his scarecrow problem. It was something he had no intentions of ever unearthing. 

Clark had a sudden thought. His heart began to pound when he swore for a second he’d heard Kyle clear as day. ‘Sooner, or later, all things buried will surface.’ 

He wasn’t going to rehash an event that happened over two years ago. He did think about other things, but that was an entirely different matter. It was his past where his strength had failed him.

Clark considered the positive aspects of his strength. He used it as an aide to do his chores. His parents didn’t require additional workers on their farm.

He found the best way to relieve his tension and stress was to pound a fence post into the ground. He’d broken quite a few after his break-up with Kyle. His father had started to become suspicious, and he’d started to run.

Clark developed his speed when he was six years old. He was in the backyard with his father playing tag and ended up in the woods. At first, his ability had scared him, but it became his favorite.

He was a blur that could only be seen by someone watching him. His mom had once compared his speed to lightning. He was much faster now.

Clark had figured out he possessed super stamina. He could do all of his chores without stain or becoming tired. Eventually, he did require rest, but it was more of a habit to appear normal.

He believed he possessed super dexterity. He only needed to know how to do something- reading, playing sports, running, or throwing objects. It was possible for his concentration to slip, though. If he was distracted, frustration, or exposed to Kryptonite were some reasons. He could purposely miss a basket during a game of hoops. It was something he’d done while playing with Pete and Kyle.

He combined two of his abilities to do super leaps. He’d leap his first tall building in a single bound to save his mother. It didn’t stop his fear of heights, though.

Clark believed his invulnerability might have been present before his collision. He hadn’t been in a situation where he would have noticed it. But, since then, he'd a generator dropped on him.

He’d a bus explode around him. He survived a strike of lightning while holding a meteor rock. His powers had transferred to Eric Summers. 

Clark hadn’t known anything was wrong until the next morning. He’d been trying to help his father with their truck. After losing his footing, he landed in the mud.

He didn’t understand what was wrong. He shouldn’t be bleeding. His mother had thought it was part of his development or a delayed effect from the lightning.

Clark thought he was coming down with something. He’d never worried about being sick before. His panic set in after he missed the bus and discovered his speed was gone.

His day had been momentarily better while he was with Kyle. He’d wanted to die after gym class. He’d broken into a sweat, gotten his first leg cramp, and had a nose bleed. 

Clark had needed two hours, instead of five minutes to complete his chores. He was going to work on the fence, but his father insisted he should rest. It took twelve years, to get used to his abilities, he wasn’t expected to adjust in twenty-four, hours.

He’d never been so happy to see Kyle after he’d showered and changed. He’d felt energized after their kisses before dinner. It wasn’t till bedtime that he saw the hickey hidden behind his curls.

Clark gulped as he moved his fingers over the mark. He was both thrilled and terrified at the same time. His boyfriend had given him a hickey, but someone might see it.

He discovered Lex was suspicious while he was doing his chores. He was the closest Lex came to a real friend his whole life. He didn’t need to hide anything from him.

Clark had no intention of telling Lex the truth. He’d reveal all to Kyle before anyone else. It was sad he’d tried to do the right thing, but it wasn’t enough for Lex.

He didn’t know how he felt his powers might be lost forever. It wasn't like lightning stuck in the same spot twice. He had been given good advice, though. 

Clark knew he shouldn’t let his abilities define him. He was finally free to be an average teenager. It was what he always wanted. Wasn’t it?

It was true it had been something he had wished. But, he was beginning to understand there wasn’t anything spectacular about normalcy. He didn’t want to be normal.

Clark was jealous of his friends swooning over the abilities Eric now possessed. Chloe had written an article about how Eric had saved the day, and she was calling Eric Superboy. His jealously skyrocketed after he’d even caught Kyle talking to him.

He tried to stop thinking about their conversation by agreeing to join a game of pick-up basketball. He didn’t usually play because he’d an extra advantage with his abilities. It was fun even though he and Pete had lost to Whitney and Brent.

Clark had tried to intervene in a fight between Brent and Eric. He couldn’t allow Eric to hurt anyone. His words were from experience as he pleaded with him.

He was thrown across the courtyard by Eric. He’d had his first trip to the emergency room. He'd his first examination and bruised ribs.

Clark ran into Lex as he was leaving. He became angry, but his words had stuck in his head. ‘Nothing appears to be what it seems lately.’ 

He attempted to use his weakness to regain his abilities. He’d learned during Eric’s speech that his parents were afraid of him, the girl of his dreams believed he was a freak, Kyle had threatened him, and the cops were after him. It was the part about Kyle that bothered him.

Clark tried to remain calm while he waited for Kyle. He wasn’t the jealous boyfriend. His heart beat faster when he played the words over that he heard. ‘You possess powers not meant for you!'

He had to be wrong. He hadn’t told Kyle his secret. It was impossible he must have misunderstood him.  
Clark decided he couldn’t tell Kyle what Eric said to him. It would result in questions he couldn’t answer. He veered his thoughts away before his body reacted. 

He’d had his chest covered in large bruises from the bullets of an automatic weapon. He’d survived when Nixon had blown up his truck. It was almost like he didn’t even feel the heat from the explosion.

Clark had noticed his body maintained superficial gun powder residue. He believed his invulnerability became stronger as he aged. Maybe, he’d become indestructible.

He had wondered if he possessed a Metahuman immunity. He was bothered by the Kryptonite, but unaffected by their abilities. He hadn’t been susceptible to any mental powers, either. 

Clark was still grossed out by how Desiree Atkins had tried to seduce him. He hadn’t been affected by her pheromones. Practically every other male in Smallville were foaming at the mouth.

He had developed his heat vision in her class. He was thankful it hadn’t manifested sooner. It wasn’t like he was completely innocent.

Clark didn’t want to think about what he’d done with Kyle. He focused instead on the abilities he’d developed. His x-ray vision had been troublesome until he learned to control it.

He lost his eyesight from a combination of his heat vision and Kryptonite. It had been after that he’d developed his super hearing. He cringed as he recalled how painful it had been to hear so many things at once.

Clark had thought about his abilities in a matter of seconds. He had a feeling he’d others besides flight. Moving closer to Kara, he grumbled, “I’ve enough abilities.”

He frowned after Kara smiled and declared, “We’ll discuss abilities during one of your sessions.” He wasn’t looking forward to talking about those. He wanted to discuss new things with her.

Clark nodded when Kara said, “I figured you and your adoptive parents have questions.” He started to become nervous when she glanced at the barn before looking back at him. His mood quickly changed as she instructed, “I would like you to get the box, now.”

He jumped to the conclusion and grumbled, “You promised.” He went to burr but was forced to stop when Kara blocked his path. He muttered under his breath as she explained, “I want to you to move the box.”

Clark sighed, knowing he’d agreed and threw his hands up as a sign of surrender. He thought Kara believed he’d be too tempted after everything, and accused, “You’re wrong. I won’t be.” He was surprised when Kara nodded, and then said, “If you are that confident, then we’ll play Russian roulette.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered how Kara intended to play with a piece of red-K. He didn't know if he could resist even knowing the consequences. He tried to sound confident, as he said, “I know what happens if I do.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows when Kara smirked at him. He interpreted her expression as you think you know what happens. He was puzzled when Kara asked, “Kal, why did Jor-El purposely mention the method of infection?”

He shrugged before he answered, “I don’t know.” He didn’t appreciate how Kara quirked, “I think you, do.” He assumed there was a catch and answered, “Jor-El just wants me to open it.”

Clark started toward the house, knowing his parents’ were waiting. He opened the front door as she said, “You will understand after our game.” Leading her inside he hoped everything went smoothly and prayed he didn’t lose.

He found his mom fussing over his father. He told her what happened in the caves. His parents keep secrets but not from each other.

Clark imagined his father unconscious on the ground in the caverns. He couldn't shake his suspicion of what might have come to pass after he went into the light. His heart felt heavy while he pictured his mom sitting by his hospital bed.

He was surprised when Kara said, “I’d like to start by introducing myself. I’m Kara Zor-El. Seems kinda silly since Jor-El sent an impostor, and I am sorry I waited, but I was afraid, if I interfered, beforehand that it might make matters worse.” 

Clark was thankful she gave his parents the respect they deserved. He thought things were going good so far and hoped he hadn't jinxed it. He became uneasy when she motioned toward the chair and suggested, “Kal, I’d like you to sit down.” 

He sighed, as his father grumbled about Kara calling him Kal. He sat down as she apologized, “I mean no disrespect, and I’ve tried to remind myself, but it is his birth name.” He probably should have corrected her.

Clark suspected something big was about to be revealed. He just needed to think positively. He’d gotten what he’d desired and would remain on the farm until after graduation.


	23. Chapter 23

Clark started to grow impatient and suspected his parents were becoming uncomfortable with the continued silence. He was already on edge, and the tension in the air wasn't helping him, either. He decided to break the deafening silence when Kara finally spoke. “I’ve been here in your kitchen once before when Lara came to see where Jor-El had chosen to send their son."

He noticed his father was angry even before he snapped, “You invaded our home!” He tried not to be discouraged as he thought, ‘This is going to take forever!’ He saw his mom reach for his father’s hand as she pleaded, “Jonathan, please.”

Clark wondered what his mother thought. Wasn’t she upset? She was too busy keeping the peace like always.

He hadn’t expected to discover he was here before he was born. He tried to imagine his biological mom standing in their kitchen while she was pregnant with him. He got a strange fuzzy feeling as he considered the bond between a mother and baby.

Clark shrugged the weirdness off. It had to be a delayed reaction to his thoughts about his biological mother. He intently listened as Kara said, “Lara wanted to be sure her son came to a home filled with love, and it was our way of bringing him to see his future home.” 

He didn’t understand and decided to ask later so he wouldn’t hurt his mom’s feelings. It was both weird and strange. He couldn’t have seen his future home from inside of his mother’s womb. 

Clark was curious when Kara said, “Lara hadn’t decided on a name. It was while we were here that I suggested the name Kal.” His emotions were mixed when he heard, “Kal meant child and El meant star." He was a star child. 

He had a new appreciation for the name Kal but also another dislike for it. He didn’t like the meaning of his birth name. He might be from the stars, but he wasn’t a child any longer.

Clark hoped Kara was winding down her speech as Kara said, “I’d like to thank you for doing what Lara wished loving him.” He was relieved when his mom said, “Loving, Clark is easy. We always wanted a child, so Lara made our dream possible.” He glanced at the floor as he briefly considered the baby he’d taken from her.

He felt his pulse increase while his need for a fix became amplified. He couldn't undo what he'd done but wished he could and tried to regain control by remembering his mom wasn’t upset with him. He needed to keep that in the past.

Clark noticed Kara was watching and suspected she’d detected the change in his heart rate. He studied her while he considered growing up with his biological mother. Had Lara thought about leaving Krypton?

He was grief-stricken as he realized how different his life would have been if Lara had stayed on Earth. Jonathan and Martha Kent wouldn't have needed to adopt or raise him. It was difficult to imagine a life without his parents, and he wanted to know his biological mother, but he wouldn't trade his parents for anything.

Clark had a feeling his life mate would be their next topic because of how closely his cousin was watching. He might be paranoid, though. She had already been keeping a steady eye on him. 

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to talk about his life mate. He was well aware he hadn’t gone limp. He’d been trying desperately to ignore his raging hard-on while sitting at the table with his parents.

Clark didn’t think it was fair. He had a physical reaction to someone he hadn’t met! ‘Oh, my God! How, will I react when I met him?

He almost moaned out loud when his manhood twitched in response to his thoughts. He tried to clear his mind, but he was suddenly uncontrollably jealous. He couldn't shake the thought about notches on a metal studded leather belt. 

Clark wondered it was a memory suppressed by his red-k and tried desperately to recall more. He became frustrated when his focus remained on where the belt-buckle connected. He didn’t like the emotions stirring within him. 

He didn’t want to remember feeling jealousy that borderlines rage. He felt more Kal like but without coming in contact with Red-K. He was terrified by the depths of his emotions and dangerously close to losing control. 

He was running out of time as his eye started to itch. He had unintentionally triggered his heat vision. He was supplied with a solution when Kara said, “I hope all this talk about Lara hasn’t upset you.” 

Clark glanced at the floor while he pretended to blink away tears. He felt awful and nearly set fire to the kitchen. He looked up a few moments later and suggested, “I’d like to hear more during one of our sessions.”

He suspected his mom knew he was concerned about her feelings. He was glad when Kara decided to move things along as she said, “I know you’re wondering why I haven’t appeared before now.” He had thought about where she had been all this time.

Clark had arrived when he was a toddler. He didn’t even know how old his cousin was, but she must have landed around the same time. He was surprised when he was informed, “There was a malfunction on my ship, and I was trapped in sleep stasis when I was freed by …”

He became annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was about to complain when she explained, “I’m trying to think of a better way to describe him.” Was he going to get a name?

Clark huffed after Kara said, “Guardian angel doesn’t work and he’s not an angel.” He hadn’t come in contact with an angel. It was a figure of speech.

He tried to keep his jealousy in check when he heard Kara say, “Human females think he looks god like, but he’s not a god, either.” He didn’t want to imagine women worshiping and drooling over his mate. His eyes started to itch again as he thought, ‘He’s mine!’

Clark was tempted to bang his head on the table when Kara said, “If I use his comment why that gives too much away," and whispered so only he could hear, “and you will set the kitchen on fire.” He narrowed his eyes as she finally finished, “So, I’ll shorten his name.” 

He should be happy he was getting a tinny tiny bit of info, but he wanted more. He was practically on the edge of his seat as he waited. He speculated possible names after Kara said Ra.

Clark wondered what happened when Kara admitted, “I should have been grateful, but I wasn’t.” He watched Kara fiddle with her hands as she clarified, “I was confused, and my head was pounding.” He wondered why as he noticed the tears in her eyes and just before she revealed, “Ra had inadvertently uncovered memories my father had erased.”

He wanted to ask, “How did your father erase your memories? Do you know how you got them back?” But, he decided to wait until later. He didn’t know what to say after Kara said, “He ignited Krypton’s core and killed everyone.” 

He was thankful his mother did as she said, “Maybe, he wanted to shield you from the burden.” He watched his cousin wipe her tears as she replied, “If, that was the only one, but sadly Zor-El, was as much a monster as, Jor-El.”He started to get a bad feeling while he considered what else Zor-El could have made Kara forget.

Clark didn’t believe she wanted to share and couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t told his parents the extent of his manipulations at his father’s hand. He tried to sympathize with Kara as she explained, “I was an emotional mess.”

He couldn’t remember, but she was older and raised on their home planet. He listened while she said, “In an instant, I discovered my father. A man I trusted and loved had betrayed not only me but our entire race.” He pondered how her abilities would be impacted by how Kara had already been to Earth?

It was possible she was more powerful from the very beginning. He knew what happened when he was emotional and concluded her emotional state must have amplified hers too. He became uneasy as Kara said, “I knew how I got my abilities, but I wasn't in control of them.” 

Clark didn’t want to imagine the damage she could inflict. He became confused as he heard, “We had a communication issue because of his accent, and I still have problems with English.” 

He began to speculate about the accent until Kara said, “I didn’t know how much time had passed.” She must have assumed he was a toddler since he’d been around three when he arrived on Earth. 

He was shocked when she revealed, “You were a Freshman when Ra managed to get through to me.” He didn’t want to be a jerk, but he could have used her help. He’d been tortured by his spaceship when he refused to obey Jor-El. He cocked his eyebrow as Kara said, “I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong.”

He didn’t want to admit Kara was right. But, deep down, he knew the awful truth. Jor-El could and would do anything within his power to accomplish his goal. 

Clark became uneasy as he began to suspect Jor-El possessed the same technology her father had used to wipe her memories. He hypothesized that Jor-El could neutralize the threat without making the infliction permanent. Just in case she was needed in the future. 

He imagined Kara waking in Detroit with no memories or powers. She would attempt to overcome her amnesia by becoming Linda and working in a diner. He didn't know what her life might have become he knew she would have lost everything. 

Clark suspected Kara would be revived without recollections when he required her. He needed to find a way to place restrictions on Jor-El. He hoped the stones of power would help but was doubtful.

He realized Kara had trained to get control of her abilities. She waited until she could manipulate Jor-El. He was thankful when Kara said, “I understand my presence will bother you.”

Clark doubted his parents needed a reminder of when he’d committed to training. Her presence on their farm wouldn’t make a difference. They wouldn't forget.

He should be pleased his cousin had considered his parents feelings. Her words confirmed his thoughts as she said, “I don’t intend to intrude, and my interactions are to ensure Jor-El keeps his promise.” He was fooled in the past by Jor-El. 

Clark was amazed his father didn’t react. He had anticipated an argument, but his mom was keeping the peace. He had caught her classic casual look that warned his father.

He was relieved when his mom suggested, “Clark, maybe you should take Kara to your loft and fill us in over dinner.” He could be more open in his conversation and edit out the parts he didn’t care to share. He reasoned he’d tell his parents when he was ready. 

Clark led Kara out to his private sanctuary. He had a feeling their conversation was about to become much more interesting. He gulped as he reached the top step, and Kara ordered, “It’s time for you to get your stash.”

He stared at the old metal jug before he slowly moved closer. He had hidden the lead box under the floor. His pulse began to race as he lifted the jug. 

Clark set the jug down in a different spot before he began to tare up the floorboard. He reached inside when he’d made the space big enough for his hand. He tried to deny how badly he wanted to open the box as he held it in his hand.

He breathed in deeply as he slowly removed his hand. He noticed the tremble in his hand as he set the box down. He quickly put everything back in place, knowing he wouldn’t be using his hiding spot again. 

Clark picked up the box again and moved closer. He was about to give it to her when he was instructed to put it on the chest before he sat down. He was already having difficulty.

He stood there while he considered arguing but figure it was pointless. He sat on the couch and stared at the box until he heard the wheels of his desk chair gliding across the floor. His hands slightly trembled as he asked, “Can we get on with this?”

Clark didn’t care if he annoyed his cousin. He wasn’t interested in playing her game but didn’t have a choice. He was growing impatient as Kara sat down in the chair as she said, “I want you to tell me one benefit of opening that box.”

He looked at Kara like she had lost her mind. He couldn’t think of one. He finally answered, “I can’t.”He was filled with shame when Kara said, “Now, I’d like you to tell me how you acquired the pieces.” 

The one he was wearing shattered in the fight with his adoptive father. He hadn’t even remained on the farm for twenty-four hours. 

He refused to look at Kara as he answered, “I thought I was fine, but suddenly I was sweating, shaking, and desperately for more. I went back to the beam and collected all the pieces.” He knew, he had to say how, and whispered, “I got high while I crawled around to get every last shard.”

Clark was embarrassed by how his words painted an awful picture of his truth. He'd been feening for a fix. He admitted, “It was like I was waiting for someone to come, and stop me not that there is anyone powerful enough without Kryptonite.”

He missed the mocking expression as he revealed, “It was close to dawn when I raced home.” He was on a roll as he continued, “I was so ashamed, I cried while I hid the lead box.” He slowly looked up at Kara after she asked, “Is the Red-K what makes you so arrogant?”

Clark was confused he wasn’t currently exposed to red-K and grumbled, “I’m clean.” He hadn’t found anyone more powerful other than meteor infected and Metahumans. He became annoyed when Kara quirked, “Your exploits in Metropolis show you were daring someone to stop you.”

He clenched his hands into tight fists as he snapped, ”I was doing all those things because I could and to defy Jor-El!” He didn’t desire to rehash the things he’d done and tried to change the focus as he said, “I was getting high to stop the guilt I felt.” He thought he had the perfect solution.

Clark discovered his guilt came back ten times worse when he removed the ring. He fiddled with his hands as he contemplated his other issue but wasn’t ready to be that open with her. He tried to get back on track as he said, “I learned the hard way running away from my problems wasn’t the solution.”

He was stunned when Kara asked, “You got high again before hiding your stash.” He figured it was just a lucky guess as he said, “It was the last time.” He started to sweat as he heard, “What are the consequences if you are exposed again?”

Clark watched Kara pushed the box closer as she said, “I want to be certain you are aware of the loophole in our agreement.” He wiped the sweat from his brow as he answered, “I won’t get high.” He glared at his cousin as he snapped, “I will go to the fortress for training before graduation. "

He breathed in deeply when Kara blurred the box away. He didn’t think it was fair if he didn’t infect himself. He flinched when she slipped something around his neck and said, “It will temporarily calm you, but I must have it back before I leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> MPG, Michael becomes his past life persona Rath. I'd love to receive feedback thanks :)


End file.
